Succession of Witches
by Jaessa Lockburgh
Summary: Les secrets du monde de Final Fantasy VIII n'ont pas fini de se dévoiler. Et une équipe de jeunes Seeds va se retrouver propulser au milieu d'une histoire de magies dans laquelle la famille Lockburgh tient une place importante. Fic terminée
1. Arrivée à la BGU

**Arrivée à la BGU **

Le jour se levait une nouvelle fois sur la BGU. Lentement, l'université reprit vie. Un instructeur se dépêcha de se rendre au parking. A l'entrée, un garde l'arrêta :

" Puis-je vous demander de me montrer votre autorisation ?"

Au regard noir que lui retourna l'interpellé, il bafouilla :

" Je suis désolé, Mlle Trèpe, mais il s'agit du règlement... "

Elle sortit alors de la poche de sa veste un papier et lui donna. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il ait fini de le lire pour le dépasser et se rendre vers le véhicule qui lui avait été attribué. Elle avait horreur de conduire ces espèces de car. Mais, aujourd'hui, Squall l'avait chargée d'aller chercher les nouveaux élèves en gare de Balamb. Elle soupira. La vie avait bien changé en quelques mois.

Avant Ultimecia, ils avaient tous leurs vies respectives et bien tranquilles. Maintenant, depuis que la menace commençait à se faire oublier, ils avaient retrouvé un semblant de famille avec leurs vieux souvenirs du temps de l'orphelinat. Quant à leurs vies actuelles, elles étaient plus ou moins différentes. Squall était devenu le chef militaire de la BGU et des autres Gardens bon gré, mal gré. Linoa avait fini par le plaquer au bout d'un mois après en avoir eu marre de sa froideur (mais ils restaient bons amis malgré tout) et elle étudiait la magie avec Edea. Zell, Irvine, Selphie, et elle étaient des instructeurs. Quant à Seifer...

Seifer était parti vivre à Horizon pour se faire oublier pendant quelques temps. Mais un an après la mort de la sorcière, Squall était allé le trouver et l'avait quasiment supplié à genoux de revenir à la BGU. Si au début, elle avait pensé que c'était pour ses qualités de combattant, elle avait dû se résoudre à accepter la réalité : Squall et Seifer vivaient ensemble. Celle qui a eu le plus de mal à l'encaisser, c'était sans aucun doute Linoa. Mais, depuis six mois que leur relation avait commencé, tout le monde admettait que Squall n'avait jamais semblé si heureux et Seifer si calme. Visiblement, la nuit devait l'épuiser. Quistis sourit à cette pensée. Elle était toujours célibataire mais ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure. Elle avait encore toute la vie devant elle.

Tout en se faisant cette réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à Balamb. Elle se gara et jeta un coup d'œil au papier. Elle soupira. La liste d'élève n'était pas très longue mais comptait pas mal de filles...Encore du boulot supplémentaire pour elle. Quand soudain, elle s'arrêta sur un nom.

" Depuis quand une fille demande à apprendre à manier la Gunblade ? Il y a dû y avoir une erreur...Bon, je vais pouvoir vérifier toute la liste. Encore du temps de perdu...Si Squall pouvait vérifier sa paperasse tout seul, ça m'arrangerait...Mais dans un sens, le malheureux a déjà pas mal de boulot..."

Elle descendit du véhicule. Dans la gare, elle se dirigea vers le quai 5, qui était réservé au train arrivant pour la BGU. L'année dernière, à partir du moment où la nouvelle de la défaite d'Ultimecia avait été connu de tous, le quai n'avait pas désempli et les trains arrivaient sans cesse de partout. Aujourd'hui, les choses revenaient plus à un rythme normal. Elle arriva au moment même où les nouveaux élèves sortaient du train. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle leur fit signe de s'approcher. Elle commença l'appel. Sur les premiers noms, elle ne releva aucune erreur. Puis, elle arriva aux élèves qui n'avaient encore suivi aucune éducation militaire particulière. C'était d'ordinaire assez rare, mais là, il y en avait plus que d'habitude. Encore un point bizarre. Elle commença à appeler :

" Leknaat Danesse ?

- Oui ?"

Quistis fut légèrement déstabilisée par cette réponse aussi informelle. Elle releva la tête pour regarder la jeune fille. Elle mesurait à peu près sa taille. Elle avait des cheveux raides jusqu'au épaules et d'une couleur qu'on appelait blond vénitien...si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

" Mlle, sachez que maintenant, à votre nom, il vous faudra répondre "présente".

- Ok, pas de problème. "

Quistis se retint de souffler.

" Bien, vous confirmez que vous désirez apprendre le maniement du fusil ?

- Euh, ouais, c'est ce que j'ai marqué sur la fiche. C'est bien Irvine Kinnéas qui instruit ? "

Sans répondre, Quistis continua l'appel.

" Ensuite, Gaïa Drinai ?

- Présente, m'dame."

Quistis regarda l'élève. Elle était plus petite...plutôt de la taille de Linoa. Mais ses cheveux étaient assez longs et blonds.

"Vous, vous désirez vous concentrer sur l'apprentissage de la magie ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Bien, votre instructeur sera Edea Kramer.

- Wark !

- Et moi ? On m'a pas dit si c'était bien Irvine qui apprenait le fusil ! ! ! "

On aura bien sûr reconnu Leknaat...

" Hum...euh, nous avons, Jaessa Lockburgh ?

- Présente.

- Je pense qu'il y a dû y avoir une erreur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il est indiqué Gunblade.

- Non, c'est bien ça. "

Tout les nouveaux se retournèrent sur la jeune fille. Quistis put alors la voir. Elle avait des cheveux auburn, qui encadraient simplement son visage. Son regard révélait une grande volonté. Elle était à peine plus petite que Leknaat de quelques centimètres. Quistis fit un commentaire :

" Le maniement de la Gunblade demande de la force mademoiselle...

- Ca fait un an que je la pratique maintenant.

- Pourtant, vous n'étiez inscrite dans aucune université avant.

- J'ai appris seule. "

Encore plus étonné, Quistis prit note rapidement de ce détail. Soudain, quelqu'un prit la parole.

" Nan, mais je voudrais pas déranger, mais, moi, j'ai pô que ça à foutre non plus ! "

Quistis releva la tête et vit celui qui avait beuglé comme ça. C'était un jeune garçon brun, avec quelques mèches rouges. Il devait mesurer un mètre soixante cinq à tout casser.

" Damon Matt, je présume ? ( qui se reconnaît ?)

- Ouaip.

- ???

- Quoi ?

- Encore un pour la Gunblade ?

- Et alors ? Il a pô le droit d'en faire le pov' Damon ? "

Jaessa commença à se tordre de rire à la dernière phrase de Damon mais surtout à l'air de chien battu qu'il avait pris pour accompagner ces mots. Quistis reprit un peu de contenance.

" Non, mais il est rare que nous recevions des élèves pour la Gunblade. Bien, maintenant, vous prenez vos affaires et vous me suivez. "

Ceux qui avaient un minimum d'éducation regardaient de coin Jaessa, Leknaat, Gaïa et Damon. Comment des énergumènes pareils avaient pu être admis à la BGU ? Le chemin du retour fut animé par la petite bande qui semblait très bien se connaître.

" Hé ! Damon, tu te rappelles la fois où tu avais voulu te teindre les cheveux pour la première fois en rouge ? Tu t'en étais foutu partout !

- Ta gueule, Jaessa ! "

Lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs affaires devant l'université, un élève venant de Galbadia eut le malheur de dire :

" Enfin arrivés ! "

Aussitôt suivi d'un retentissant " Poil au nez ! " de la part de Damon.

Les quatre loustics étaient morts de rire.

Quistis présageait de gros problèmes de discipline...

_Amphi 1 de la BGU_

Comme pour toute arrivée, les nouveaux élèves allaient avoir droit à un discours de la part du proviseur Kramer et du chef des Seeds : Squall Leonhart.

Tous prirent place dans l'amphi en attendant le grand patron.

En coulisse, Quistis rejoint Squall.

" Alors, ces nouveaux ?

- Pour la plupart, ils sont très bien...

- Pour la plupart ?

- ...

- Quistis ?

- En fait, il y en quatre qui ont été accepté qui viennent de l'extérieur des Gardens.

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Non, mais...

- Explique-toi, Quistis.

- Bon, ils sont quatre, et visiblement, ils sont culs et chemises si tu veux tout savoir. Trois filles, un garçon. Leknaat, Jaessa, Gaïa et Damon. Deux d'entre eux veulent apprendre à manier la Gunblade.

- Deux ? Une fille a choisi cette arme et a été acceptée ? "

Squall soupira...décidément, il regrettait de ne plus avoir le temps de s'occuper lui-même des inscriptions. Puis il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Quistis: il s'imaginait déjà une fille de type armoire à glace, pratiquant le culturisme, où toute marque de féminité avait disparu. Non pas que les femmes l'attiraient particulièrement, - Seifer le tuerait s'il l'entendait penser- mais bon, une jolie femme, ça n'était jamais désagréable à regarder...

" Enfin, elle dit se battre avec depuis un an.

- Sans avoir été dans aucune école ?

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit...

- On verra bien...Je m'occuperai d'elle et Seifer de l'autre.

- Vous feriez des cours séparés maintenant ? "

Squall sourit à l'allusion.

" Où est-ce que tu as vu joué que les cours se feraient à des heures différentes, Quistis?

- Je me disais aussi. "

Mais dans l'amphi, quelques chansons paillardes commençaient à se faire entendre...Squall regarda Quistis d'un air affolé.

" Ca, c'est eux... "

En effet, Jaessa, Damon et bientôt suivi de Gaïa et Leknaat chantaient :

" Allez, Squall, tu nous délaisses ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vu ! Allez Squall montre-nous tes fesses ! Allez Squall montre-nous ton cul ! (Suivis en écho de Leknaat et Gaïa : Ton cul ! Ton cul ! Ton cul !) Et même, si elles sont laides, et même si elles sont velues ! Allez Squall, montre-nous tes fesses ! Allez Squall montre-nous ton cul ! "

Squall fit son entrée avec Cid, tout les deux rouges comme des pivoines. Ce fut Cid qui prit le premier la parole.

" Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes si enthousiaste à l'idée de faire vos études ici... "

Etc. Et bla-bla-bla. Une demi-heure plus tard.

" Bref, je vous souhaites la bienvenue à la BGU ! Et je laisse maintenant la place à votre chef, Squall Leonhart. "

Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle chanson.

" Il ne fait rien de toute la semaineuh, et le week-end, avec Seifer, il baise à perdre haleine ! Squally ! Tu as de beaux mollets ! A poil ! ! ! "

Squall cette fois, ne rougit pas, il avait préféré ne pas relever.

" Bien, je tiens tout d'abord à avertir nos nouveaux élèves que ici, il s'agit avant tout de respecter une certaine discipline et que des sanctions pourraient être prise. "

Comme le silence lui répondit, il continua.

" Bien. Je suis ici pour vous accueillir et vous notifier vos chambres respectives ainsi que le nom de votre instructeur. A l'appel de votre nom, vous vous approcherez. "

Damon, Jaessa, Leknaat et Gaïa prirent leur mal en patience...pour une fois, et attendirent qu'il arrive à la fin de la liste.

" Danesse Leknaat.

- Présente ! "

Squall se gratta la nuque.

" Je vous ai demandé de vous approcher à l'appel de votre nom, pas de répondre présente, mademoiselle.

- Pfui...Faudrait savoir. "

Elle s'exécuta et descendit les escaliers. Elle regarda Squall méchamment.

" Bon, votre chambre est la 124. Quand à votre instructeur, ce sera...

- Irvine Kinnéas ?

- Euh, oui.

- OUAIS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Elle s'évanouit. Squall resta comme deux ronds de flan avec la clé de la chambre de la jeune fille dans la main. Il voulut la réveiller lorsque quelqu'un la ramassa pour la prendre sur son épaule.

" Qui ?

- C'est moi, la suivante, Gaïa Drinai. Bon, alors, quelle chambre et quel instructeur m'sieur ? "

Squall bredouilla le numéro et le nom d'Edea avant de donner les clés.

" Merci. "

Elle repartit et donna la clé à Leknaat qui se réveilla à sa place avant de remarquer qu'elles étaient voisines puisque Gaïa avait la chambre 126.

Squall jeta un regard à Quistis en coulisse. Celle-ci leva les épaules en signe de résignation. Il reprit l'appel.

" Bien. Lockburgh Jaessa. "

Elle descendit et se planta devant lui.

" Alors, comment ça va avec Seifer ?

- Quoi ? Mais comment sais-tu que...?

- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

- Toujours est-il que votre chambre est la 123. Quand à votre instructeur, ce sera moi-même puisqu'il paraît que vous désirez apprendre le maniement de la Gunblade.

- Ouais, il paraît. "

Sur ce, elle repartit à sa place.

" Dernier élève, Matt Damon. ( c'est po de moi mais je l'aime toujours autant ce jeu de mot !!)

- Devant vous. "

Squall baissa les yeux. Le nouvel élève était en train de refaire son lacet visiblement.

" Bien, chambre 102. Votre instructeur sera Seifer Almasy.

- Ok, pas de problème, ça me va. "

Il prit la clé que lui tendait Squall et repartit.

" Puisque l'appel est fini, je vous laisse l'après-midi pour visiter la BGU et découvrir vos chambres. Je rappelle que le couvre-feu prend effet à partir de 23h. "

Différents murmures parcoururent l'amphi. Entre les anciens de la GGU qui trouvaient ça super comparé à leur ancienne université où le couvre-feu était imposé dès 21h. Ceux de Trabia, pour qui ça ne changeait rien. Et les quatre qui trouvaient ça...inadmissible de mettre un couvre-feu.

" Et les parties de Triple Triad jusqu'au lendemain matin ?

- Et les discussions dans les bars jusqu'à deux, trois heures du mat' ? "

Et...Et...Et...

" FLUTE ! On s'est fait avoir ! "

Ainsi, se termina la réunion d'accueil.

_Du côté de Squall et des autres à la serre de combat en train de martyriser de pauvres bestioles_

" J'ai l'impression qu'on a de bonnes recrues venant de Galbadia et de Trabia. "

Squall tourna un regard noir vers Zell.

" Ouais, ben t'as pas vu les quatre qui viennent de nul part.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peuvent bien avoir de si terrible ? "

Squall allait ouvrir la bouche quand une boule blonde vint atterrir sur ses genoux.

" Seif', j'étais en train de parler, figure-toi.

- Toi ? Tu parles ? C'est nouveau.

- Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais dit que tu as un élève pour la Gunblade.

- Heinkoikommentmaiskesketumeracontelàkeskej'aifaitpourmériterça ? Mais, mais, mais...

- Mais quoi ? C'est un ordre de ton chef.

- Mais t'es méchant ! Quand est-ce qu'on se voit avec tout ça ?

- Tu m'aurais laissé finir, tu le saurais.

- Dit !

- Nan, je veux plus.

- Squall...

- Essaye po de me faire peur.

- Squall Leonhart !

- Nan, ça marchera pooooooo...... "

Son ton perdait en fermeté.

" Bon, t'as gagné.

-

- J'ai moi aussi pris un élève et on fera cours en même temps.

-

- En plus, c'est une élève.

-

- T'as fini avec tes smileys ridicules !

- Oo "

Squall lui retourna un coup de poing

" o Oyooooooooo... "

C'est ce moment que choisit Irvine pour la ramener.

" Ben mes pov' vieux, je vous plains.

- T'en fais pas, Irvine, tu as ta part. Une fille qui s'appelle Leknaat Danesse qui dès qu'on parle de toi devient hystérique.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

- Je crois aussi. Bon, reste plus qu'à annoncer à la gouvernante qu'elle a écopé de la dernière... Journée de merde..."

_Dortoir des filles_

" Irvine,

Tes yeux d'un bleu d'azur,

Tes cheveux en cascade,

Ton âme et cœur si pur,

...euh...J'vais prendre une p'tite salade.

- Dis-moi Leknaat, tu penses pas que la dernière rime est légèrement à retravailler ?

- Mouais, légèrement...mais j'ai pas d'inspiration... "

Jaessa ressortie en riant et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle la ferma au verrou.

Gaïa, qui était en train de squatter le lit à Leknaat, tout en feuilletant le dernier numéro de Chocobo Magasine, abandonna un peu son article sur "Comment imiter le cri du chocobo sans appeau" pour parler:

" Dis, Leknaat, tu crois pas que Jaessa est bizarre ?

- Si, ça fait des mois qu'elle rigole moins...

- T'avais remarqué aussi...

- C'est son passé qui revient lui chatouiller le nez.

- Damon ? Comment t'es entré ?

- Ben, par la fenêtre, tiens. Y'a un rebord. "

Il se regardèrent pensivement en repensant à leur amie.

**Notes de chapitre**: Arf, une fic sur ff8, qui l'eut crû? Enfin, pour un premier chapitre... ça va...c'est pas insipide. Reste à voir où ça va me mener tout ça...


	2. premier matin

**Le premier matin**

_Chambre de Jaessa_

Goooooooooooooooood Morning Balamb !

" Mmmmm ? "

Jaessa ouvrit un œil pour constater que son réveil s'était effectivement mis en marche. Elle referma ses paupières mais, l'animateur radio semblait plus que décidé à ce qu'elle se lève. Elle rejeta les draps, histoire de se motiver mais surtout pour refroidir son lit pour lui éviter la tentation de se recoucher. Enfin, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle souffla.

" Dur, le matin... "pensa-t-elle.

_Chambre de Gaïa_

Depuis un quart d'heure, Gaïa était debout et se trouvait à ce moment là sous la douche en train de chanter un de ses airs préférés : " Cat's Feeling "

" Moshi mo neko ga ohanashi dekitara  
Saisho ni nante iu no ka na  
Sakana no hone wa katasugimasu!  
Shippo no nagasa hoka to kuraberu no yamete kudasai  
Kizutsuku no  
Anata no tame ni mi zukuroi shite ke zukuroi shite  
Dakara sakasama ni naderu no yamete ... "

Et ce, au plus grand malheur de Leknaat.

_Chambre de Leknaat_

" Gaïa, au p'tit déj', je t'étrangle. "

Leknaat se leva péniblement de son lit défait et entreprit de se traîner jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit ses volets. A 7h00 du matin à cette période de l'année, le soleil était en train de se lever sur les plaines de Balamb. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et admira le spectacle.

_Chambre de Damon_

" ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz "

_7h15, couloir du dortoir des filles_

Gaïa alla frapper à la porte de Jaessa.

" Oui ?

- C'est moi.

- Attends deux sec', j'enfile mon peignoir. "

Deux minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait :

" Y t'en faut du temps, pour enfiler un malheureux peignoir... Dis plutôt que tu étais encore la tête pleine de savon !

- Ca va, hein ! 

- Tu vas bien, dis ?

- Vii, pourquoi ?

- Nan, rien. Au fait, j'y pense, est-ce que tu...

- OH MON DIEU ! ! ! ! !

- Quoi encore ?

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Euh, à peu près 7h15, pourquoi ?

- Damon ! Faut que j'aille le réveiller ! !

- ? ? ?

- Ben viii, si j'y vais po, à midi, il dormira encore ! !

- --

- T'as tout compris ! "

Jaessa reclaqua la porte au nez de son amie.

" Sympa... " commenta celle-ci.

Gaïa repartit vers sa chambre mais se ravisa pour entrer dans celle de Leknaat. Elle se trouvait toujours en béatitude devant le lever du soleil.

" Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je regarde le soleil...

- Mais oui, mais oui... Et la marmotte... "

Une porte claqua. C'était Jaessa qui filait vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle s'était habillée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

" Même moins de temps que ce qui lui avait fallu pour venir m'ouvrir... " pensa Gaïa.

" Tu savais, toi, que Jaessa devait réveiller Damon ce matin ? Demanda Gaïa à Leknaat.

- Ben oui.

- Tu le savais ?!

- Ben oui, elle le fait tous les matins depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

- Hein ? Mais je suis toujours la dernière au courant de tout, ici ! "

Sur ce, elle partit bouder dans sa chambre.

_Couloir du dortoir des garçons_

" Hé ! Mademoiselle ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver ici !

- Siii ! Je viens faire office de réveil matin pour ceux qui ont du mal à se lever pour aller en cours ! ! !

- "

Jaessa courait dans le couloir. Les mecs présents et réveillés sortaient dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait et ne regrettèrent pas le coup d'œil. Une bonne journée en perspective.

Arrivée au 102, elle s'arrêta. Tout le monde l'observait. Elle mit la main sur la clinche, la pressa lentement et entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Les mecs se demandèrent qui pouvait bien être le chanceux qui se faisait réveiller comme ça...

Lorsqu'elle regarda dans la chambre de Damon, Jaessa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa chambre ressemblait déjà à un bordel alors qu'il n'était là que depuis la veille. " Son bordel organisé " qu'il appelle ça...

Jaessa soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle se mit en tête de le réveiller. Elle prit un instant sa respiration... Puis retentit dans toute l'université un cri jusque dans la chambre de Squall et Seifer, pourtant deux étages plus haut.

" YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! "

Tout ceux qui avaient encore eu le malheur de dormir dans la BGU furent instantanément réveillés. Tous bien sûr sauf...Damon.

" Bon, on passe au plan B... "

Elle commença à chercher quelque chose dans toute la chambre. Soudain, elle se releva de dessous une montagne de vêtements pour s'écrier :

" Bon sang ! Mais c'est bien sûr ! "

Elle s'approcha du lit et souleva légèrement le drap. Elle y trouva effectivement ce qu'elle cherchait. Sous la main gauche de Damon se trouvait une pile de livres, neuf, pour être exacte.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Jaessa.

" Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Je vais voler les Gunnm de Damon... "

A peine avait-elle murmuré cette phrase que Damon ouvrit des yeux remplis de haine et se jeta sur Jaessa. Il était sur le point de l'étrangler.

" Tu voulais faire quoi, là ?

- Te réveiller. " Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

" Et ça a réussi... "rajouta-t-elle une fois qu'il l'eut lâchée.

" Mais euh, dis-moi, Damon. Depuis quand tu dors à poil ? "

Damon devint rouge de honte et fila dans la salle de bain en emmenant avec lui une pile de vêtements. Deux minutes plus tard, il ressortait habillé de son uniforme.

" Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ça, je te tue.

- Oui, oui, je sais... "

Elle sortit dans le couloir en riant, suivie de Damon. En voyant les autres, il rattrapa son amie et lui demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

- Je sais pas, Damon, je sais pas... "

En effet, ils s'étaient bouchés les oreilles avec du coton.

" Et, on a cours de quoi en première heure ?

- Bonne question, on demandera à Gaïa. On va déjeuner ? Leknaat et Gaïa doivent déjà y être. "

_Cafétéria de la BGU_

Zell vit arriver un Squall mal réveillé se pointer à sa table avec son plateau de petit déjeuner entre les mains.

" Squall ? Tu es debout à cette heure-ci ? Tu étais pas censé faire la grasse matinée avec Seifer ?

- J'aurais bien voulu mais une folle a hurlé à 7h20 du mat'...On n'avait pas le courage de se recoucher après ça.

- Ah ? C'était pas un cauchemar ? "

Seifer vint s'asseoir à côté de Squall avec son propre petit déjeuner. Il fit un bref commentaire avant d'entamer son bretzel.

" Je crois que notre sirène d'alarme vient d'arriver...

- Qui c'était ? "

Toute leur table se retourna pour voir entrer dans la cafétéria une Jaessa radieuse accompagnée d'un Damon plus ou moins réveillé dont la chemise dépassait.

" Elle ? J'aurais dû m'en douter... "laissa échapper le chef des Seeds.

" Tu as cours avec elle aujourd'hui, non ?

- Irvine, c'est le matin, me parle pas de mes emmerdes...Mais bon, ouais, j'ai cours avec elle.

- Et moi, avec le débraillé qui l'accompagne.

- Seif', tu leur as dit que le rendez-vous était à la serre de combat à 15h30?

- Euh, nan. Tu t'en charges s'te plais ?

- Ok, Ok...

- Maci ! " Fit le blond en mordant dans le bretzel qu'il avait miraculeusement eu.

Squall se leva en soupirant et se dirigea vers la table de son élève qui semblait en pleine conversation.

" Et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que...

- Mlle Lockburgh ?

- Oui, y paraît que c'est moi.

- Mr Matt ?

- Viii ?

- Asseyez-vous, chef. " Proposa Damon. Squall resta debout.

" Premièrement, Mlle Lockburgh, vous êtes priée de cesser de réveiller l'université de vos hurlements stridents.

- C'est la faute à Damon qui...

- DEUXIEMENT, cet après midi, le rendez-vous est à 15h30 à la serre de combat. Ce qui vous laisse une demi-heure pour aller vous chercher une arme à l'armurerie après le cours du professeur Trèpe qui a lieu de 14 à 15h. Vous vous présenterez à l'heure, tous les deux.

- Et si on en a déjà une ?

- Et bien vous la ramenez, Mlle, vous la ramenez. Des questions ?

- Oui.

- Je vous écoute.

- Comment on devient chef, chef ? (7ème compagnie POWAAAAAAAA) "

Squall se gratta la nuque et repartit vers sa place alors que Damon et les autres étaient tordus de rire. Irvine ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'hilarité des élèves et demanda à Squall :

" Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu dire de si drôle ?

- Je me le demande encore... "

Pendant ce temps, à la table de Damon.

" Alors comme ça, tu as déjà une Gunblade, Jaessa ? Tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit !

- J'ai dû oublier...

- Cachottière !

- Même pas vrai ! "

Gaïa se mêla à la conversation :

" Dites, je voudrais pas me mêler à votre discussion qui m'a l'air des plus importantes, mais dans 10 minutes, on a cours avec Quistis à l'étage. Alors, magnez-vous un peu le train !

- Quoi ? Dix minutes ! ! ! ! " Hurla Jaessa qui s'empressa de se goinfrer.

" Avec Quistis... " rêvassa Damon.

_20 minutes plus tard_

" Après cette brève présentation, nous n'allons pas entamer le programme à proprement parler. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à vous servir de vos ordipupitres. "

La porte s'ouvrit sur Leknaat qui entra sur la pointe des pieds, suivie de Damon, Gaïa et enfin, Jaessa. Ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond sans se faire remarquer par Quistis qui était de dos, en train d'expliquer des schémas projetés sur un écran blanc.

" Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu vous quatre, vous vous trompez.

- Oups... "

Quistis se retourna vers les retardataires.

" Désolée, m'dame. Damon était en train de s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner.

- Mlle Drinai, je n'en ai rien à faire que Damon se soit étouffé, pas plus que vous ne vous souciez d'être en retard à mon cours. "

Leknaat se pencha vers sa voisine :

" Elle a pas tort, là, Gaïa.

- Mlle Danesse, c'est valable pour vous aussi, alors vous vous taisez et vous suivez le cours. "

Pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent, elle leur apprit à se servir des ordinateurs de l'université. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'entendre de petits rires étouffés. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de mal avec des élèves. Même avec Seifer, ça n'avait pas été aussi énervant. Sans doute parce que l'insolence pouvait être sanctionnée. Mais l'insouciance et les fous rires...il était difficile de les faire taire.

Quand midi sonna, elle les laissa partir et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Les derniers élèves à quitter la salle de cours étaient la petite bande.

" Mlles Drinai et Danesse, venez ici je vous prie. "

Quistis ne releva pas le " Présente ! " De Leknaat.

" J'ai un message pour chacune de vous. Vous l'auriez eu en même temps que les autres si vous étiez arrivées à l'heure. "

Elle avait devancé la remarque de Gaïa qui allait protester en disant qu'elles seraient en retard pour le déjeuner.

" Irvine Kinnéas fera cours en salle de tir qui a été aménagée sur le campus où vous trouverez votre nouvelle arme, Mlle Danesse. Le rendez-vous est fixé à 15h30. "

Leknaat s'évanouit. Quistis s'affola.

" Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Oh, rien, vous avez juste dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Irvine.

- Mais ça n'est pas...

- Pour elle, c'est pareil. Et moi, où se déroulera le cours avec Edea ? "

Quistis la fusilla du regard.

" Mme Kramer t'attendra devant la bibliothèque. "

Gaïa sortit de la salle de cours en emportant Leknaat sur l'épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

_Cafétéria de la BGU_

" Kechkel vouch voulech la Quichtich ?

- Damon, arrête de parler en mangeant, s'te plaît. Tu fous du bretzel partout ! !

- N'empêche quech tu ach pach réponduch.

- Elle nous a donné l'heure de nos... "

Elle se pencha pour murmurer le mot suivant :

" ...rendez-vous... "

Puis, elle reprit normalement :

" ...Avec nos profs.

- Euh, Gaïa, pourquoi tu dis le mot 'rendez-vous' tout bas ? " Demanda naïvement Damon.

Leknaat s'évanouit.

" Ben pour ça, tiens...c'est malin. Elle est tombée dans les pommes tout à l'heure devant la prof'. Ca fait très con...

- Tu m'étonnes... "

Damon se fendait la poire comme pas deux tout en crachant de petits morceaux de bretzels. Tout le monde riait, même Leknaat qui s'était remise. Tout le monde, sauf Jaessa. Elle se leva soudain et partit sans dire un mot. Damon se remit de sa crise de fou rire.

" Bon, les filles, je vous laisse manger. Je vais voir ce qu'elle fout.

- M'étonnerai que tu puisses, elle s'enferme. " Dit doctement Leknaat.

" Et hier, je suis entré comment chez vous, par le toit peut être ? "

Leknaat se remit à rire.

" De toute façon, on se revoit à 14h00 pour le cours de Quistis.

- Ouaip. Ad ta'l'heure. "

Damon sortit de la salle. Leknaat ajouta en le regardant

" Lui, il se doute de quelque chose...

- Ah ? Et de quoi ? Je suis encore la dernière au courant, je suppose ? "

Leknaat se passa la main sur le visage en signe de résignation.

**Notes de chapitre**: Ce Damon, quel acrobate!! Et si un de ces jours, je le faisais tomber? Ca pourrait être drôle! Ainsi fini Damon...Paix à son âme!!


	3. Le retard de Damon

**Le retard de Damon**

_Couloir du dortoir des filles_

" Jaessa ? T'es là ? "

Damon tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée.

" Ok, je suis bon pour me taper tout le tour à quinze mètres du sol...J'suis pas venu ici pour faire l'école du cirque, merde ! "

Il se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons, et enjamba le rebord d'une fenêtre qui se trouvait du même côté que celle de la chambre de Jaessa.

Après vingt minutes de funambulisme à longer la corniche, il arriva enfin à la chambre de Jaessa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

" C'est pas vrai, ça ! ! ! Jaessa, espèce de ù£/ !¿/ ! ! "

En effet, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur...

" Plus qu'à faire demi-tour...y'est quelle heure ? Argh ! 13h50 ! !Je serai jamais à l'heure pour le cours de Quistis ! ! Elle va me tuer encore une fois ! ! Tant pis, c'est pour la bonne cause. "

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse, et quand il regagna enfin la terre ferme, il était 14h10.

" Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! "

Damon se mit à courir comme un dératé vers la salle de cours. En chemin, il croisa Squall et Seifer. Ce dernier lui lança :

" Oublie pas, 15h30 !

- J'suis en retard au cours de Quistis ! !

- Je crois qu'il est en retard en cours. Je commence à bien l'aimer ce petit gars...

- Seifer !

- En tout bien tout honneur, voyons ! Je te fais marcher...

- Même pas vrai...

- Ca, c'est sûr, toi, tu marches pas, tu cours ! Whahahahahahaha ! ! !

- "

Damon arriva enfin devant la salle de cours. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

" De toute façon, une minute de plus ou de moins, Quistis va me tuer... "

_Salle de cours_

" Jaessa ! Tu as pas vu Damon ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Ben, il était parti voir ce que tu faisais dans ta chambre après que tu sois partie sans rien dire tout à l'heure.

- Hein ? Mais j'étais pas dans ma chambre, moi ! J'étais partie voir un bouquin à la B.U.

- Oups...

- Tu l'as dis, Leknaat...

- Dites-moi, mesdemoiselles, au fond ! Je vous dérange ? Vous êtes priées de remplir les fiches administratives que je viens de vous distribuer. Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici.

- Oui, m'dame ! "

Puis, Quistis se leva et alla s'adosser à côté de la porte d'entrée de la salle. Elle pressa le bouton d'ouverture de la porte et celle-ci coulissa. Le malheureux Damon, qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'appuyer dessus pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle s'étala de tout son long.

" AIEUUUUUUH ! ! ! ! "

Tout les élèves se mirent à rire. Quistis tourna vers eux un regard méchant. Tous se turent et replongèrent le nez dans leurs feuilles, tout en écoutant la conversation de l'instructrice et de son élève.

" J'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison pour être encore en retard, Mr Matt ?

- Euh, le proviseur a écrasé mon chat ? "

Malgré sa position pour le moins désavantageuse, Damon trouvait encore le moyen d'amuser la galerie.

" Levez-vous immédiatement ! Je vous aurais bien envoyé faire un petit tour chez le proviseur justement, mais figurez-vous que nous devons remplir des fiches de renseignements.

- Encore ? Mais on en a déjà rempli pour l'inscription !

- Visiblement, on ne se lasse pas d'en apprendre sur vous, Mr Matt. "

Damon se releva sur son coude.

" Que voulez-vous ? C'est mon charme naturel ! Rien ni personne ne peut lui résister... " dit-il avec un grand sourire.

" A VOTRE PLACE IMMEDIATEMENT DAMON ! ! ! " Hurla Quistis.

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa place à côté de Jaessa.

" Alors, t'étais où toi ? Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je suis en retard...

- Remplis ta fiche, Damon, remplis ta fiche... " répondit-elle en souriant.

_Fiche administrative de renseignements :_

Nom : Drinai

Prénom : Gaïa

Adresse : 3, rue du major Caraway

Deling City

Date de Naissance : 5/05/ ? ? ? ? (Chut ! c'est secret ! !)

Lieu de Naissance : Deling City

Profession du père : Commerçant

Profession de la mère : Commerçant

Numéro de chambre : 126

Université fréquentée auparavant : Aucune

Arme utilisée : Magie

Années de pratique : 0

Ancien Instructeur : Aucun

Nouvel Instructeur : Edea Kramer

Passe temps : Chanter dans les bars de Deling, les mangas, Triple Triad

_Fiche administrative de renseignements :_

Nom : Danesse

Prénom : Leknaat

Adresse : " ... "

" Euh, s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui ?

- On met aussi nos anciennes adresses ?

- Non, vous ne mettez que votre dernière adresse effective, Mlle Danesse.

- Présente ! "

Adresse : 5, rue du major Caraway

Deling City

Date de Naissance : 9/11

Lieu de Naissance : Eshtar

Profession du père : Bureaucrate

Profession de la mère : Haut fonctionnaire

Numéro de chambre : 124

Université fréquentée auparavant : Aucune

Arme utilisée : Fusil

Années de pratique : 0

Ancien Instructeur : Aucun

Nouvel Instructeur : Irvine Kinnéas

Passe temps : Jeux vidéos, Triple Triad, les mangas.

_Fiche administrative de renseignements :_

Nom : Matt

Prénom : Damon

Adresse : 4, rue du major Caraway

Deling City

Date de Naissance : 11/03

Lieu de Naissance : Timber

Profession du père : Reporter pour Timber Maniacs

Profession de la mère : Danseuse de cabaret

Numéro de chambre : 102

Université fréquentée auparavant : Aucune

Arme utilisée : Gunblade

Années de pratique : 6 mois

Ancien Instructeur : Jaessa Lockburgh

Nouvel Instructeur : Seifer Almassy

Passe temps : Tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi...

_Fiche administrative de renseignements :_

Nom : Lockburgh

Prénom : Jaessa

Adresse : 5, rue du major Caraway

Deling City

Date de Naissance : 9/11/

Lieu de Naissance : Eshtar

Profession du père : Ca dépend, mon vrai père, j'en sais rien, sinon, regardez la fiche de Leknaat Danesse

Profession de la mère : Pareil, de toute façon, je m'en fous.

Numéro de chambre : 123

Université fréquentée auparavant : Aucune

Arme utilisée : Gunblade

Années de pratique : 1 an

Ancien Instructeur : Moi-même

Nouvel Instructeur : Squall Leonhart

Passe temps : Mangas, écriture, dessin, triple Triad, les sciences occultes.

L'heure se finit avec les dernières recommandations de Quistis quant au rendez-vous de l'après-midi pour le premier entraînement de l'année. Puis, elle lâcha ses élèves dans l'université.

Damon s'arrêta dans le couloir, bientôt imité par le reste du groupe.

" Jaessa, t'es folle d'avoir marqué ça sur ta fiche !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a marqué ? "Demandèrent Gaïa et Leknaat en même temps.

" Rien, j'ai rien marqué.

- Rien ? T'aurais mieux fait de rien marqué ! Avec ça, ils vont te coller un psy au cul et vite fait même ! "

Jaessa se retourna pour lui faire face.

" Et alors ? Je l'enverrai balader comme les autres.

- Peut être pas... Ici, t'es pas à Deling je te ferai remarquer au passage ! Ici, c'est une université militaire ! On va te faire chier avec cette histoire pendant des lustres ! "

Elle haussa les épaules.

" De toute façon, un, j'ai pas à en parler avec toi, et deux, faut que j'aille chercher ma Gunblade pour le cours. J'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard, MOI. Si tu vois de quoi je parle. "

Sur ce, elle partit, suivi de Gaïa et Leknaat qui voulaient savoir ce qu'elle avait marqué pour que Damon et elle s'énervent comme ça.

" Tu verras, Jaessa, si parfois j'ai pas raison. "

Lui se dirigea vers son propre dortoir pour aller poser ses affaires avant d'aller à l'armurerie chercher une Gunblade en attendant qu'il possède la sienne.

_Salle de cours_

Quistis jetait un coup d'œil distrait aux fiches qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle ne trouvait que peu d'intérêt dans ses feuilles de renseignements.

" Hum...où se trouvent celles de nos quatre spécimens ? "

Elle sortit du lot la fiche de Jaessa.

" Alors d'où venez-vous, Mlle Lockburgh ? "

Lentement, son sourire s'effaça. Elle se leva, prit la feuille avec elle et partit prendre l'ascenseur vers le deuxième étage. Une fois arrivée, elle frappa à la porte d'un bureau. Un rire fusa, puis une voix se fit entendre :

" Entrez ! "

Quistis poussa la porte.

" Ah ! Quistis ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? " L'accueillit Squall, négligemment assis sur les genoux de son amant. Ils attendaient visiblement l'heure d'aller ensemble donner leur cours.

" Je crois qu'on a un problème avec ton élève, Squall.

- Jaessa Lockburgh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Pour l'instant, rien de grave. Mais visiblement, elle a un problème avec son passé. "

Elle lui tendit la feuille qu'il prit. Lui et Seifer la lurent en même temps. Puis, Squall finit par dire :

" Tu sais, elle en a peut être marre qu'on lui demande ce que font ses parents si elle l'ignore... Ca m'a fait le même effet, sauf que je n'ai jamais écrit de trucs de ce genre... Je verrai tout à l'heure en cours si elle a un comportement bizarre. Au pire, je fais appel à Kadowaki pour elle et j'appelle mon père pour qu'il fasse des recherches à Eshtar. "

Quistis et Seifer posèrent leur main sur le front de Squall.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ben, on croyait que tu te sentais pas bien. T'as vu tout ce que tu as dit en un seul coup ? "

Squall, vexé, se leva, empoigna sa Lionheart et partit vers son cours. Seifer regarda Quistis en souriant et dit :

" Querelle d'amoureux...

- Et oui... "

Puis, il se leva à son tour, prit Hypérion et suivit Quistis vers la sortie du bureau du chef des Seeds. A la sortie de l'ascenseur, lui et Quistis se séparèrent. Lorsqu'il passa devant l'infirmerie, il y vit Selphie et se décida à entrer.

" Ben alors, Selphie ? Tu perds la main avec le nunchatku ?

- Nan, mais une élève vraiment pas douée me l'a envoyé en pleine tête...

- Les cours ont déjà commencé ?

- Non plus mais elle était à l'avance.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 15h25 environ...

- Maci ! "

Il repartit, Hypérion sur l'épaule, vers la serre de combat, en sifflotant.

_Couloir des filles_

" Quelle heure ?

- 15h10 !

- Ca nous laisse du temps...

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? J'suis encore la dernière au courant !" Hurla Gaïa qui revenait de la sale de bain après avoir attaché ses cheveux avec une pince en forme de chocobo et rajouté dans son chignon deux plumes jaunes canari.

" Mais nan, Gaïa, je voulais juste dire qu'on avait encore le temps avant d'aller en cours...

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit...

- --' "

Leknaat les regarda toutes les deux.

" Euh, c'est pas pour dire, mais moi, j'aimerai bien voir ta Gunblade, Jaessa ! "

Gaïa changea tout de suite d'attitude.

" Ah ouais ! Fais voir ! ! ! "

Jaessa, qui visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à ce retournement de comportement, éclata de rire.

" Oki, oki, venez avec moi. "

Elles entrèrent dans sa chambre. Jaessa se pencha et attrapa une boîte sous son lit.

" C'est quoi ? "Demanda Leknaat.

" Un père Noël momifié, tiens...

- Beurk ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Moi, c'est ta Gunblade que je veux voir ! "

Jaessa et Gaïa se retrouvèrent affublées d'une énorme goutte d'eau sur la tempe.

-'

" Mais non, c'est là que je range ma Gunblade..." rectifia Jaessa.

" Mais t'avais dit que...

- Je plaisantais, Leknaat. "

Et tout à coup, Leknaat se mit à rire comme une folle.

" Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, maintenant ?

- J'viens de comprendre ! Un père Noël momifié ! N'importe quoi! Tout le monde sait que le père Noël, il est immortel d'abord !

- Oo "

**Notes de chapitre**: Désolée pour le coup du père noël...je devais être fatiguée...Mais Leknaat l'a très bien pris! Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'ai pô dit que les quatre persos de Jaessa, Damon, Gaïa et Leknaat existaient en vrai!! Jaessa, c'est moi. Damon, c'est Djidane, un auteur de fanfic de l'écurie. Leknaat, c'est ma meilleure amie, et Gaïa, c'est une copine que j'adore! Voilà voilà!!!


	4. Premier cours

**Premier cours**

_Toujours chambre de Jaessa (depuis le chapitre précédent, ils ont pô bougé!)_

Ils s'étaient tous assis autour de la table où Jaessa avait déposé l'étui. Celui-ci était noir avec, dans un coin, le nom de Lockburgh gravé en lettres d'argent. Les fermoirs tout comme la poignée, avaient eux aussi été faits en argent.

" Tu comptes nous faire baver longtemps ? Allez, vas-y, raconte-nous tout ! ! !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Leknaat ?

- Ben, tout quoi ! Tu dois bien avoir des machins à dire sur ce truc !

- Des machins sur ce truc? Euh, nan, de toute façon, ce serait trop long...

- Oh, allez !

- Nan, on a pas le temps, là. Faut qu'on aille à l'entraînement ou on va encore être en retard. "

Gaïa se mêla à la conversation.

" Euh, ouais, d'ailleurs, c'est pas pour dire, mais si on reste là, on va finir par l'être...

- Nous reste combien de temps ?

- Si j'suis à l'heure...trois quatre minutes...

- Pas de panique, les Jaessa et les Jaessa d'abord ! Et pis, ce soir, si on est pas trop crevé, mamie Jaessa racontera son histoire, oki ?

- Pas de problème ! "

Jaessa empoigna la poignée de l'étui et sortit avec Leknaat et Gaïa dans le couloir. Une fois arrivées hors des dortoirs, elles se séparèrent en deux groupes : Leknaat toute seule à droite et Gaïa et Jaessa prirent la direction de la serre de combat. Un peu plus loin, Gaïa aperçut Edea et cinq autres étudiants qui visiblement n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

" Bien, maintenant que le groupe est au complet, nous pouvons entrer dans la bibliothèque. "

Gaïa fit un signe de la main à Jaessa qui l'imita puis elle suivit son instructrice.

Jaessa était donc seule devant la serre. Comme personne n'était là, elle se décida à entrer. Mais un appel retentit :

" Tu dois être Jaessa, toi, je me trompe ? "

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme blond.

" Et toi...enfin, vous devez être Seifer. "

Il haussa un sourcil.

" Vous ? Ah ! Non ! Je suis pas si vieux ! J'ai que 19 ans ! Et toi ?

- Ben 16, comme Leknaat, Gaïa et Damon quoi...

- Ah ! Elève tardive ! J'ai vu que tu t'étais entraînée un an seule, c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Pas très causante, tu me rappelles quelqu'un... "dit-il avec un sourire.

Pas très causante ? C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça !

" C'est juste que je suis intimidée...

- Allez va ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Squall aime peut-être qu'on lui donne du vous et du monsieur, mais moi, j'aime pas tout ces chichis ! C'est ton arme que tu as là dedans ?

- Non, c'est un père-noël momifié...

- Pardon ?

- Rien, je repensais à quelque chose...Sinon, oui, bien sûr que c'est mon arme...Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ? "

Seifer enchaîna.

" Bel étui, vraiment ! Si l'arme suit...

- Elle suit, elle suit...

- Bon, ben, on verra ça. Squall et Damon doivent nous attendre. Et un Squall qui attend est un Squall en colère. Et un Squall en colère signifie une mauvaise soirée en perspective, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je vois très bien. "

sourire sadique de Jaessa, version rouleau compresseur

- Et ça te fait rire ? J'me vengerai à l'entraînement ! " Dit Seifer avec un sourire carnassier.

" J'espère bien !

- C'est qu'elle a de la repartie la petite nouvelle ! Bon, on y va ?

- Viii. "

Ils se mirent en route quand tout à coup :

" AAAAAAATTTTTTEEEENNNNDDDDEEEEZZZZZ-MMMOOOOOIIIIIII !!!!!!! "

Sans même se retourner, Seifer dit :

" Et j'imagine que ça, c'est mon élève ?

- Gagné... "pouffa Jaessa.

Et ils entrèrent à trois dans la serre.

_Bibliothèque._

Edea avait réservé la bibliothèque pour son cours. Tout était calme et silencieux. Gaïa se sentait nerveuse.

" Bien, "commença Edea.

" Je vais commencer par évaluer vos potentiels magiques et vos niveaux respectifs. Vous allez chacun me lancer un brasier que vous m'aurez volé juste auparavant. "

Un premier élève s'exécuta sans difficultés. Bien sûr, Edea se protégea grâce à une association qui lui permettait d'absorber les dommages. Les cinq élèves réussirent l'épreuve sans problèmes. Ne restez plus que Gaïa. Edea se tourna vers elle.

" Qu'attends-tu, mon enfant ?

- Ben, c'est à dire que je n'ai jamais pratiqué la magie. "

Surprise générale. Edea s'approcha de Gaïa.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, je donne aux autres leurs directives de recherches et je viens m'occuper de toi. " Lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

" Merci... "

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle qui s'était attendu à de la moquerie...

Deux minutes plus tard, Edea revenait vers elle.

" Bien, as-tu une Guardian Force d'associée ?

- Non, je n'en ai jamais vu...

- Alors, je vais t'en prêter une. "

Edea appela Boco. Gaïa était comme hypnotisée devant la magnifique créature qui se tenait devant elle. Alors come ça, il existait une invocation chocobo? Mais c'était dément! Gaïa se retenait difficilement de ne pas sauter sur le gros oiseau jaune qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle n'écouta même pas ce qu'Edea dit à la créature.

" Boco, tu veux bien aider cette jeune fille à apprendre la magie ? Tu l'assisteras, et lui rendras l'apprentissage plus facile. Je te fais confiance. "

La GF s'inclina et disparut. Gaïa se sentit envahie par une douce chaleur. Ce devait être la GF pensa-t-elle. Edea s'adressa à son élève.

" Tu verras, Boco est excellent pour toi faire tes débuts dans la magie. Elle est d'une puissance raisonnable et elle est la plus obéissante de toutes. J'espère que tu aimes les chocobos?

- Je les adore!

- Parfait. Je vais d'abord vérifier le lien mental entre vous. "

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle eut l'air très surprise. Gaïa s'affola tout de suite.

" Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? "

Edea rouvrit les yeux.

" Non, au contraire, c'est juste que...ta coordination avec Boco est tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfaite...

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je n'ai jamais ça chez une débutante...Tu as un potentiel magique immense ! Il ne t'est jamais arrivé des choses que tu as été incapable d'expliquer ?

- Euh, pas que je saches...ou alors...

- Oui ?

- En fait, quand je me mets vraiment en colère, il arrive que des objets autour de moi cassent...mais je ne sais pas si ça a un quelconque rapport.

- Il s'agit de ton énergie psychique. Nous allons commencer par apprendre à la catalyser, puis tu essayeras de me voler de la magie pour l'utiliser. S'il reste du temps, je t'apprendrai comment invoquer une GF, que ce soit pour la faire apparaître comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure ou pour qu'elle attaque un ennemi. Le programme va être chargé, mais je te ferai venir en même temps que Linoa à mes cours du soir, ça te va ?

- Oui ! Tout à fait !

- Alors, commençons. "

_15h20. Campus._

" Mouais, sur le campus, qui disait...mais c'est vaste, ça ; le campus... "

Leknaat cherchait où avait lieu son cours quand elle aperçut un chapeau de cowboy.

" Irvy... "pensa-t-elle en affichant un sourire béat. " Toujours la même classe... "

Et elle se précipita vers le groupe.

" Il me semble que vous êtes à l'avance jeunes gens. Je vous félicite. "

Il vit alors Leknaat qui se perdait dans la contemplation du visage de son instructeur.

" Mais je vous connais, vous ! Vous êtes...attendez, ne me le dites pas...Leknaat Danesse, c'est bien ça ?

- Vouuuuiiiiiiii......

- Ne faites pas la timide. Je vous ai déjà vue avec vos amis ! "

Leknaat devint rouge jusqu'aux pieds. Irvine reprit :

" Bien ,j'ai étudié vos dossiers à chacun. Et j'ai préparé pour chacun d'entre vous une arme qui lui sera adaptée. De plus, je vous ai laissé un descriptif de cette arme pour que vous puissiez vous procurer les vôtres dans les plus brefs délais. Comme j'imagine que ceux qui viennent de Galbadia ont déjà leur propre fusil, je ne leur ai préparé que des munitions. Et je tiens encore à préciser pour ceux de Trabia que contrairement à leur ancienne fac, je ne veux plus d'arme d'emprunt dans les trois semaines qui arrivent. Bien, maintenant, y'en a-t-il parmi vous qui n'ont jamais tenu de fusil? "

Leknaat fut la seule à lever la main.

" Bon, alors, je crois que les autres savent comment se déroule un premier entraînement annuel alors, je vous laisse travailler pendant que je m'occupe de Mlle Danesse. On est parti. "

Tout le petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes - pour la majorité des garçons - se dirigea vers la salle de tir qui avait été aménagée sous le campus. Une fois arrivé, chacun prit place et Irvine resta avec Leknaat. Celle-ci était devenue plus rouge qu'un bouton d'acné pas mûr. Et quand Irvine passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer comment tenir son arme, elle crut qu'elle allait mourir étouffée tellement elle n'arrivait plus à prendre son souffle. Et tout cela au plus grand plaisir d'Irvine. Toujours est-il qu'au bout des deux heures, elle repartit avec une enveloppe entre les mains en sachant armer et tirer avec un fusil. Le tout avec assez d'habileté malgré son...trouble.

_15h32, Serre de combat._

" Vous avez deux minutes de retard ! ! " Hurla Squall.

Seifer se pencha vers Jaessa.

" J'l'ai vexé tout à l'heure...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Qu'il était incapable d'aligner trois phrases d'affilée...

- Je comprends qu'il soit vexé...mais c'est vrai qu'il est un peu limité à ce niveau là. "

Ils se rendirent au fond de la serre, évitant en chemin quelques Orchideas affamées(en fait, ils ont juste la flemme de les tuer).

Là, chaque instructeur briefa son élève.

Seifer et Damon

" Bon, montre-moi d'abord ce qu'on t'a refilé...Mouais, c'est bof, comme toutes les armes de cette armurerie...faudra que j'en touche un mot à Squall un de ces soirs... Et toi, je te donnerai l'adresse de l'armurerie qui m'a forgé mon Hypérion...

- Cool !

- Alors, en attendant, on va faire avec ce qu'on a. Perdons pas de temps en bavardage et je te propose de commencer avec quelques échanges, histoire de voir ce que vaut l'entraînement de ta copine. Allez, tiens, prends-moi ce truc qu'ils osent appeler une Gunblade. "

Damon s'exécuta et la prit comme Jaessa le lui avait appris.

" Pas mal. T'as un bon style. Mais y'a pas que ça dans un combat. Allez, montre-moi maintenant ce que tu en fais quand on t'attaque !

- Pas de problème. Mais honneur aux aînés, j't'attends Seifer !

- Tu sais pas à qui tu parles, p'tit gars ! "

Damon para aisément les premières attaques de Seifer. Et celui-ci avait bien évalué son élève.

" Il est fier. " Pensa-t-il.

" Et ça, j'ai l'habitude de le prendre à mon avantage. "

En effet, à force de parer les coups de son instructeur, Damon prenait confiance en lui et relâchait sa garde. Seifer en profita.

" Maintenant, on ne joue plus ! "

Par une passe d'arme, il désarma son élève et le poussa à terre. Il vint se tenir au-dessus de Damon, sa Gunblade à trois centimètres de la trachée de Damon.

" Tu as perdu, petit.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Plutôt, oui. "

Aussitôt, Damon planta un coup de pied magistral dans les parties de Seifer. Celui-ci se plia en deux en étouffant un cri. Damon se dégagea et partit récupérer sa Gunblade avant de faire un commentaire.

" Ca aussi, c'est Jaessa qui me l'a apprit. Squall, je crois que je t'ai castré ce pauvre Seifer. "

Puis, il ajouta pour Seifer.

" Je pense que maintenant, ça va être à toi de faire la fille. "

Damon commença à rire et finit par s'étouffer d'ailleurs tellement il riait. Seifer, malgré la douleur qui le maintenait à terre, réussit à articuler :

" Excellent réflexe, mes félicitations au professeur. Mais la prochaine fois, évite de le faire aussi fort...ou plutôt, évite de le faire tout court, ça me rendrait vachement service... "

Squall et Jaessa

" Bon, et si vous me montriez votre Gunblade, Mlle Lockburgh ?

- Euh, excusez-moi, mais vous pourriez m'appeler Jaessa et me tutoyer ? C'est pas trop mon truc, que les gens me disent vous...

- Aucun problème, mais alors, fais-en autant avec moi, appelle-moi Squall...Le vous, j'ai l'impression que ça me vieillit de dix ans, j'en ai un peu marre de toutes ses formalités...

- Et Seifer qui disait que tu adores qu'on t'appelle monsieur, et qu'on te donne du vous...

- Il a dit ça ? "

Il s'empourpra et se tourna vers Seifer pour lui hurler littéralement dessus quand il s'arrêta net. Jaessa se tourna à son tour.

" Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? "

Seifer était plié en deux, fou de douleur alors que Damon se fendait la poire à s'en étouffer. Il regarda Squall et lui dit :

" Squall, je crois que je t'ai castré ce pauvre Seifer. "

Squall regarda Jaessa et dit :

" Bon, je crois que je suis vengé...euh, Damon, évite de me le tuer. Quand même, je pourrais encore en avoir besoin... "

Squall n'en revenait pas. Comment Seifer avait-il pu se faire avoir par un débutant ? Bien que la technique n'était pas des plus...euh réglementaires, il aurait dû faire un peu plus attention. Trop sûr de lui encore une fois. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Jaessa, elle avait sorti son arme et fendait l'air histoire de la reprendre en main.

" Belle lame...très belle même.

- Merci.

- Je peux la voir d'un peu plus près ?

- Bien sûr. "

Elle la lui lança.

" Eh ! Doucement avec ça !

- Pas d'inquiétude. Je maîtrise.

- ??? "

Squall reporta son attention sur l'arme. Comme beaucoup de lames personnalisées, une créature y était gravée. Squall avait eu l'occasion d'en voir deux : la sienne avec Chronos, et celle de Seifer avec Griever. Mais toutes les deux représentaient des prédateurs alors que là...l'animal était une majestueuse licorne avec des pattes fines et une tête fière. La corne était en argent particulièrement brillant. L'œil était une petite pierre incrustée.

" Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette pierre ? Un saphir ?

- Non, un saphir aurait été beaucoup plus foncé. Ce que tu vois là est une aigue-marine. Enfin, je crois. "

Il remarqua la légèreté de l'arme. Cela lui donnait une grande maniabilité et un confort d'utilisation que même sa Lionheart n'égalait pas.

" Tu veux encore me poser une question ?

- En fait...oui. Tu sais ce qui la rend si légère ?

- Sa matière.

- Et c'est...?

- Aucune idée...

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non.

- Et parce que...?

- Je veux pas en parler. On est pas là pour ça, si ? "

Squall ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il lui rendit sa Gunblade, empoigna la sienne qu'il avait fiché dans le sol et se mit en garde. Elle en fit de même.

" Bonne tenue de l'arme. " Nota-t-il mentalement.

" Depuis combien de temps dis-tu que tu as commencé la Gunblade ?

- Un an.

- Seule ?

- Seule. On y va ? J'ai les bras qui rouillent. "

Il sourit. Elle avait aussi un bon esprit combatif. Vu le niveau de Damon qui n'avait que six mois...Mais sa réflexion fut coupée par Jaessa qui en avait marre d'attendre et se précipitait sur lui.

**Notes de chapitre**: Arf! Qui a dit que j'avais la flemme de raconter le combat! Même pas vrai! C'est juste que j'arrivais à la fin de mes sept pages traditionnelles pour un chapitre! Bon, y'a aussi un peu de flemme mais bon! Le premier qui se plaint, je le tue avec la mort qui fait trépasser!


	5. L'histoire de Jaessa

**L'histoire de Jaessa**

_18H30. Couloir des filles._

Toc toc

" J'arrive ! "

La porte s'ouvrit. Jaessa sortait visiblement de sa douche. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et elle avait encore un peignoir sur elle.

" Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! Entrez, entrez ! "

Damon, Gaïa et Leknaat ne se firent pas prier. L'atmosphère humide de la salle de bain emplissait la chambre.

" Ta voisine dit rien que tu squattes la salle de bain comme ça ?

- J'ai pô de voisine...

- LA CHANCE ! ! ! " S'exclamèrent Gaïa et Leknaat en même temps.

" Flûte... " fut la seule remarque de Damon.

Jaessa papillonna.

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je pensais venir mater... "

Jaessa lui retourna un coup de poing.

" AIEUH ! ! ! Mais pas toi !

- Tu me rassures. C'est sympa.

- Mais nan, tu comprends pas. Je veux dire que je veux pas te mater toi ! Tu m'intéresses po. "

Deuxième coup de poing.

" Re-AIEUH ! ! ! "

Gaïa se risqua à un commentaire.

" Euh, Jaessa calme-toi, s'il te plaît...sinon, la veine toute bleue sur ta tempe va éclater.

- C'est la faute à Damon qui me dit des conneries !

- Si tu nous racontais plutôt ton histoire ?

- Nan. Après manger. "

Leknaat se mêla à la conversation.

" Viii ! Moi, j'ai faim ! !

- Ouais, mais toi, tu es un estomac sur patte. " Commenta Damon.

PLAF !

" Re-re-AIEUH ! ! ! ! Mais j'ai rien dit sur toi, Jaessa !

- Nan, mais t'as pô le droit de dire ça sur Leknaat.

- Et la liberté expression, alors ?

- Connais pô.

- Mrphmgrphmgphrmg.

- Quoi ?

- MRPHMGRPHMGPHRMG.

- Ah bon. "

Du coup, la troupe se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre de Jaessa pour partir vers la cafétéria.

" Jaessa, tu comptes y aller comme ça ?

- Hein ? Pourqu...ahhhhhhhhh ! ! J'suis en peignoir!!

- Exactement.

- Merci, ma petite Leknaat chérie ! J't'embrasserai bien mais...

- Ben pourquoi tu le fais pas ? Moi, j'aime bien les bisous.

- Nan, je reformule. Je te roulerai bien un gros patin, mais...un bisou, si tu veux...

- Ze veux ! "

SMACK

_19h00. Cafétéria._

Jaessa alla retrouver les autres à sa table. Damon monopolisait toute la conservation.

" Et quand elle a failli battre Squall cet après-midi ! C'était trop fort ! Il en revenait pas le malheureux ! Bon, ok, il a quand même fini par gagner, mais je suis sûr que tu l'as laissé gagner, Jaessa !

- Exagère pas...C'est quand même lui qui a sauvé le monde.

- Justement, le voilà avec sa groupie !

- Ah ? Linoa est là ? "

Ils se retournèrent pour voir, non pas Squall et Linoa, mais Squall et Seifer. Ceux-ci allèrent faire un bref commentaire à leurs amis avant d'aller chercher leurs plateaux repas. Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, ils se dirigèrent vers la table de leurs élèves.

" On peut s'asseoir avec vous ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! "

Ils prirent place.

" Dis, Squall, c'est normal que tout le monde te regarde ?

- Jaessa, c'est le chef !

- Vi, vi, je sais Leknaat.

- Mais, faut le vouvoyer ! "

Squall prit la parole tout bas.

" Bon, entre nous, je préfère que tu nous tutoies, mais en public, vaut mieux vouvoyer, j'ai une réputation à tenir... "

Jaessa se tourna vers Seifer.

" Désolé, mais pour une fois, je dois avouer qu'il a raison. Laisse passer un peu avant de nous tutoyer devant tout le monde. J'ai déjà remarqué des élèves qui ne vous apprécient pas trop. Surtout ceux de Galbadia..." souffla Seifer.

" Mouais, mais on ne peut pas être copain avec tout le monde.

- Je sais, Damon, mais ici, les rivalités sont d'un autre genre.

- Si ça finit toujours comme to...enfin, vous et Squall, je me casse tout de suite ! "

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

" Nan, Damon, nous, c'est un cas spécial ! Mais méfie-toi quand même. Ici, les défis sont fréquents. Regarde, moi et Squall, on en porte la trace.

- Qui vous a fait ça ? "

Seifer désigna Squall et Squall désigna Seifer. Damon lâcha :

" Ah d'accord...

- Même si vous êtes très doués pour des débutants, vous pouvez prendre de gros risques. D'ailleurs on va renforcer vos entraînements. Comme vous ne venez d'aucun Garden...

- Et alors ?

- Ca attire les jalousies...

- Mais le fait de copiner avec le grand patron, non ?

- Fini de chipoter, Damon ?

- Mais, chef Squall, j'ai raison quand même.

- Bon, toujours est-il que là, on vient vous voir pour vous donner vos rapports d'entraînement. "

Squall donna une enveloppe à Jaessa et Seifer en fit de même pour Damon.

" Y'a quoi de beau là dedans ?

- L'évaluation de votre niveau, de votre manière d'appréhender le combat et votre programme d'entraînement.

- Nous aussi on l'a eu ! " Dit Leknaat.

Squall se gratta la nuque.

" Irvine a donné un rapport ? C'est bien la première fois que ça arrive...

- C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis.

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! ! ! ! ! ! !

- Euh... "

Seifer sourit.

" Sacré Irvine...toujours aussi dragueur.

- Et encore " ajouta Squall " Tu l'as pas vu quand il a rencontré Linoa...C'était impressionnant.

- J'ai raté le spectacle de l'année... "

Leknaat était devenue toute blanche. Seifer le remarqua.

" Leknaat, ça va ?

- Il a fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Il a dragué Linoa ?

- Ben oui. "

Leknaat se mit immédiatement à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps au sens propre du terme...Seifer vint derrière elle la prendre par les épaules.

" T'inquiètes pas, va, c'est une vieille histoire...Il l'a oubliée et puis, ils sont jamais sortis ensemble ! "

Leknaat releva la tête. Seifer eut presque peur. En effet, tout son maquillage avait coulé.

" C'est vrai ? Vous me mentez pas ?

- Je te le promets. " Lui dit-il avec son plus beau sourire.

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

" Ben, pourquoi tu pleures ? " Demanda Seifer désespéré.

" J'suis conteeeeeeeeeeenteeeeeeee ! "

Oo

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance détendue et joyeuse. Gaïa et Leknaat racontèrent leurs cours.

Squall et Seifer allèrent rejoindre leurs amis quand le petit groupe partit pour leurs chambres.

Squall s'assit sur Seifer.

" Humph !

- Quoi ? Je me suis assis.

- Hé ! Je suis pas le fauteuil de ton bureau ! Tu t'es carrément laissé tomber sur moi, oui !

- J'suis désolé. Tu me pardonnes ?

- J'sais pas.

- Allez ! Seifer !

- Bon, ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

- Maci ! "

Squall embrassa Seifer. Quand soudain, il se retourna vers Irvine pour lui parler. Le pauvre Seifer, laissé en plan, fit une bouche en cul de poule pour manifester son impression de rupture un peu brusque du baiser. Pour un peu, il se serait presque vexé.

" Irvine, j'ai appris que tu avais donné un rapport ! J'y porte un toast pour saluer l'évènement!

- Exagère pas ! C'est pas si rare.

- T'as raison, c'est pire que ça ! C'est le premier en un an ! "

Selphie se mêla à la conversation tout en buvant son café.

" Et qui est cet élève chanceux ?

- Leknaat Danesse.

- Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! "

Le trench coat de Seifer était bon pour le pressing tellement Selphie l'avait complètement maculé de café.

" Décidément, c'est ma soirée... "

Il poussa Squall par terre, se leva et dit à la masse rétamée par terre :

" Ce soir, on fait chambre à part.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as cherché toute la journée.

- Mais, mais, mais...

- Bonne nuit, Leonhart. "

Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça. Il le faisait toujours pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Quistis se rapprocha de Squall :

" Tu sais comment il est à propos de son trench coat...

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! "

Un silence tomba.

_Un couloir quelconque dans la BGU_

" Pourquoi je me suis énervé comme ça, moi ? C'était stupide. Bon, tant pis, ce qui est dit est dit. Je dors ailleurs. Mais où ? J'ai pas de chambre à moi...Bon, je vais aller voir mon p'tit élève. "

Il partit vers les dortoirs.

" Bon, chambre 30, 32...C'est plus loin...70, 72... toujours pas...100 ah c'est ici! 102 !

Il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa plus fort.

" Damon Matt ! C'est votre instructeur ! "

La porte voisine s'ouvrit.

" Vous cherchez Matt ? Il est chez sa copine Jaessa.

- Merci, tu sais quelle est sa chambre ?

- Euh, attendez, il me l'a dit...c'est la chambre...123 je crois. Oui, ça doit être ça, si je me souviens bien.

- Ok, merci ! "

Il se précipita aussi vite que possible chez Jaessa.

" Jaessa ! C'est Almasy ! Ouvrez ! "

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jaessa, toute étonnée.

" Ben, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je peux entrer ? "

Elle parut hésiter.

" Euh, oui, si vous voulez. "

A peine eut-elle refermée la porte qu'elle posa la question que tous brûlaient d'envie de poser.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Seifer ? Tu n'es pas avec Squall ?

- Je me suis engueulé avec lui. Faut que je me trouve un endroit où passer la nuit...

- La chambre à côté est libre.

- Cool ! "

Comme il restait là, Jaessa reprit :

" Tu comptes rester avec nous ?

- Pourquoi, ça dérange ?

- Ben...non. De toute façon, tu aurais fini par savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Tu verras. "

Il vint s'asseoir autour de la table avec les autres, entre Leknaat et Jaessa. Il écouta.

" Bon, je refais mon introduction pour les retardataires. Donc, ce que vous voyez sur cette table, c'est tout ce que je sais de mes origines. "

Six paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur l'étui de sa Gunblade. Jaessa reprit après une profonde inspiration :

" J'imagine que tu as eu vent de ma fiche de renseignement, Seifer.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je m'en doute.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Quistis nous l'a apportée. Je veux dire, à moi et à Squall.

- Bon, alors tu sais que j'ignore qui sont mes parents.

- Oui.

- Donc, cette Gunblade est tout ce que je sais sur eux. C'est à dire pas grand chose. C'est à cause d'elle que je porte le nom de Lockburgh. Bien que je ne sois même pas sûre que ce soit leur vrai nom. Pour ce qui est de comment je l'ai eu...C'est autre chose...Mais je ne sais même pas par où commencé. Je n'ai jamais raconté tout ça à quelqu'un, alors à cinq personnes...

- Prends ton temps.

- Voilà, comme presque tout le monde le sait ici, les parents de Leknaat m'ont adoptée. C'est pour cela que j'habitais avec eux. En fait, Leknaat et moi, sommes nées le même jour dans un grand hôpital d'Eshtar. Ta mère, Leknaat, travaillait à l'époque pour le père de Squall. Elle travaille toujours pour lui d'ailleurs, mais à Deling.

- La mère de Leknaat travaille pour le président d'Eshtar ?! " S'exclama Damon.

" Oui, toujours est-il que pour une raison que j'ignore, mes parents m'ont abandonnée à la naissance et j'ai été immédiatement adoptée par les parents de Leknaat à qui on a aussi donné cette Gunblade. J'avoue que comme cadeau de naissance, on a déjà vu mieux, mais bon.

- Mais, les parents de Leknaat n'en savent pas plus ?

- En tout cas, s'ils en savent plus, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Mais je suis sûre qu'ils en savent plus. Tu te rappelles quand j'ai fugué Leknaat ?

- Oui.

- Où m'a-t-on retrouvée finalement ? "

Il y eut comme une lumière qui se fit dans les yeux de Leknaat.

" A Eshtar...

- Exactement, j'étais en fait partie à Eshtar. Je voulais essayer d'apprendre des choses sur moi.

- Et où es-tu allée ?

- J'ai d'abord été à l'armurerie pour présenter ma Gunblade. Bien que ce ne soit pas cet homme qui avait forgé cette arme, il a pu m'apprendre quelques petites choses sur elle.

- Comme ?

- Il m'a dit combien elle était précieuse et qu'il s'agissait d'une véritable œuvre d'art. Mais que son potentiel au combat était réel. Et même, qu'elle avait été faite pour ça. "

Elle ouvrit l'étui et tous découvrir purent l'arme. Un murmure d'admiration se fit entendre parmi les jeunes gens.

" Elle est légère, maniable et très puissante.

- Tu cherches à nous la vendre ou quoi ?

- Pour rien au monde je m'en séparerais ! Bref, après je suis allée à l'hôpital...mais là, je n'ai rien appris de concis. Dans les registres de l'hôpital, on avait bien retrouvé ma naissance mais ma mère a accouché sous X et il ne restait aucun personnel ayant exercé à cette époque...je suis rentrée bredouille chez moi. Enfin, le seul endroit que je pouvais appeler chez moi... "

Un silence se fit. Chacun respecté la douleur de Jaessa. Mais personne mieux que Seifer ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Squall. Mais il se rappela qu'il s'était disputé. Il soupira. Il regarda Jaessa et les autres personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table. Puis, Jaessa referma l'étui et sourit.

" Bon, plutôt que de ressasser le passe, si on faisait une partie de Triple Triad, histoire que je vous éclate tous ? Seifer, tu joues avec nous ?

- J'ai pas mes cartes.

- Je t'en prêterai, va !

- Alors, c'est d'accord.

- Attention les yeux ! "

**Notes de chapitre** : Un tournoi de triple Triad en pleine nuit ! Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle fait du ski ! Ben oui, la malheureuse en avait marre de mettre du chocolat dans du papier d'alu alors elle a pris des vacances à la montagne ! Normal pour une marmotte, non ?


	6. Malentendu

**Malentendu**

_Pendant ce temps chez Squall alors que les autres jouent aux cartes :_

" Seifer, tu peux pas me faire ça...Je vais pas dormir de la nuit... "

_Chambre de Jaessa_

" Brzpghrfmpr... (bruit de réveil qui s'allume quoi...)ve you shyly placed your eyes on me ?

- Hummm ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? "

Comme la veille, Jaessa finit par se lever en maudissant son réveil et son manque d'heures de sommeil.

" Faut absolument que j'arrête de jouer jusque quatre heures du matin, c'est plus de mon âge."

Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires et fila vers la salle de bain où elle découvrit Seifer nu, sortant de la douche. Aussitôt, elle hurla:

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SEIFEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Au même moment (à Véracruz), chambre de Squall et Seifer, deux étages plus haut:_

"Hein? Quoi? Seifer? Où ça?"

Le pauvre Squall, qui avait fini par s'endormir vers six heures du matin, se faisait réveiller.

"Au moins, maintenant, je sais où il a passé la nuit..." dit-il avec un sourire amer et des yeux embués de larmes.

_Chambre de Gaïa :_

"Tiens, Jaessa est réveillée."

Et elle repris sa chanson:

"Kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru  
Kokoro de mitsumete iru  
Kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru  
Samui yoru mo

Ne, koishite mo  
Dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuruno  
Ne, aozora yorimo,  
Sunda tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
Kisetsu kawaru no kaze michi wo hashiru  
Zutto" (pour ceux qui connaissent po ou reconnaissent po...c'est la chanson de début d'Escaflowne!)

_Chambre de Leknaat :_

"Mais, Gaïa, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça!"

Leknaat se leva et commença par préparer son sac de cours en attendant que Gaïa daigne sortir de la salle de bain. En passant devant son bureau, elle y vit une enveloppe.

"Tiens, c'est le rapport d'Irvy...Oh, je le lirai plus tard, je vais aller voir pourquoi Jaessa a hurlé comme ça."

Elle sortit de sa chambre en pyjama et partit frapper à la porte de la chambre 123.

"Jaessa? Je peux entrer?"

Pas de réponse.

"Bon, je rentre."

Elle poussa la porte. Mais personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle referma la chambre et alla frapper au 121.

"Seifer? C'est Leknaat. Je peux entrer?

- Euh, deux secondes. J'enfile un pantalon!"

Ouh! Seifer met son pantalon! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour voir ça! Enfin, d'un autre côté, vu que le personnage de Jaessa est inspiré de moi, je viens de le voir à poil! -

Il ouvrit et laissa passer Leknaat. Il était torse nu et partit enfiler un T-shirt.

le coup du Seifer torse nu, c'est à la demande exprès de la Leknaat que je connais! Bien qu'elle préfère Irvine, elle voulait voir Seifer. Ahlala, ces jeunes aujourd'hui...

"J'pe te poser une question?

- Je parie que tu veux savoir pourquoi Jaessa a hurlé...

- Comment tu le sais?

- Intuition.

- Ah."

Silence.

"Alors, tu me le dis, oui?!

- Ben, en fait, elle mrphfgr...

- Tu peux me la refaire en français?

- Elle m'a vu à poil dans la salle de bain.

- Mouarfarfarfarfarf!

- C'est bon, hein! T'as finis de te foutre de ma gueule!

- Et ton Trench Coat? Tu le mets plus?

- Il est à porter au pressing.

- Oh?

- C'est ta faute en plus!

- Quoi? Mais j'ai rien fait de mal moi!

- Si...

- Ah ouais? Et quoi?

- T'as tapé dans l'œil à Irvine et son ex a recraché tout son café sur moi en l'apprenant."

Leknaat avait pas entendu la deuxième partie de la phrase vu que la première l'avait faite tomber dans les pommes.

"Euh, Jaessa?

- Quoi? Excuse acceptée."

-' (tête de Seifer. Il est po mignon comme ça?)

" C'était pas vraiment de ça que je voulais parler, mais bon, ça me va aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?

- Ben, Leknaat s'est évanouie.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui as parlé d'Irvine?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi?

- Ca lui fait toujours cet effet là. Bon, moi je sors de a salle de bain. J'espère que tu es visible."

Elle sortit habillée de son uniforme.

"Faut pas lui parler d'Irvine. Elle s'évanouit tout le temps.

- C'est gênant.

- Plutôt, oui. Surtout pour nous.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour ça."

Elle se pencha sur Leknaat et l'embarqua sur son épaule. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

"Tu vas l'emmener déjeuner à la cafétéria comme ça? Comme un vulgaire sac à patate?

- Nan, je vais chez les mecs.

- Pour?

- Pour réveiller Damon, tiens.

- Je veux voir ça! Je viens!

- Si tu veux. Prends moi ça alors."

Elle lui balança littéralement dans les bras. Si elle avait l'habitude de porter Leknaat à bout de bras, pas étonnant qu'elle manie la Gunblade avec autant de facilité.

Il suivit Jaessa jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Elle entra dans la chambre, suivit de Seifer.

"Quel bordel! On dirait la chambre de Zell!

- S'il était réveillé, il te dirait que c'est un bordel organisé. Pas vrai, Leknaat? Ca va, tu as apprécié la ballade ?

- Mais chuuuteuh! Moi, j'étais bien moi, dans les bras à Seifer! Tu savais que j'étais réveillée sale traîtresse!"

Leknaat sauta sur ses pieds. Seifer était sidéré.

"Profiteuse!" siffla Seifer "Abuser d'un faible homme!

- Et alors?" répondit Leknaat "Si t'es faible, tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner un peu plus fainéant!

- Mais c'est quoi ces jeunes? Vous avez tous la répartie aussi facile? Ca va pas être vivable!

- La fenêtre est pas loin, Seifer, elle est pas loin.

- J'suis mal barré.

- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz...

- Damon, ronfle moins fort, on s'entend plus parler."

Seifer observa la fameuse méthode du "j'va voler les Gummns de Damon".

"Impressionnant..." commenta Seifer.

"T'essayer de faire quoi là, Jaessa?" hurla Damon en étranglant de toutes ses forces.

" Tu avais déjà vu ça souvent? "demanda Seifer.

" Te réveiller, tiens. Comme tout les matins Damon. Je vais prendre une assurance vie, moi, tu vas finir par vraiment me tuer.

- C'est la première fois que j'assiste au réveil de Mr." Ironisa Leknaat en souriant.

Damon se releva. Il vit Leknaat et Seifer.

Oo

"Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux?"

Seifer sourit.

"On espérait voir le fameux réveil de Damon."

Leknaat ajouta:

"Mais Damon, depuis quand tu dors tout habillé?"

Damon rougit furieusement.

"J'étais trop crevé pour me changer. Je me suis endormi comme une masse. Et pis j'en ai ras le bol que tout le monde critique ma façon de dormir! Hier, c'était Jaessa qui se foutait de moi parce que j'ai dormi à poil! Et aujourd'hui, tu t'y mets aussi Leknaat?!"

Seifer se mit à rire comme un fou.

"Dis-moi, Jaessa, ça t'intéresses tant que ça, les mecs à poil?!

- Pfuiiiii. De toute façon, vous êtes loin de mon idéal masculin tout les deux. Te fait pas de souci, Seifer.

- Je le prends comment, ça?

- Comme tu préfères."

Et elle sortit, drapée dans sa dignité parce que sans cape, c'est pas évident. Tout le monde se fendait la poire joyeusement et ils partirent chercher Gaïa pour aller petit déjeuner.

_Chambre de Squall_

"Bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouh!!!!"

Quistis entra suivit de Zell, attirés par le bruit inhabituel que faisait son chef et ami.

"Waouh! Squall qui pleure!" s'écria Zell, "Depuis que tu es avec Seifer, tu nous auras tout fait!"

Au nom de Seifer, le vaillant chef des Seeds se remit à pleurer de plus belle tout en criant:

"Seifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrr! Bouhouhouhouh!"

Quistis s'assit sur le bord du lit et tapota le dos de son ami. Elle tenta de le réconforter.

"Allons, allons, Squall. Raconte-nous ce qui t'arrive.

- C'est Seifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerr!! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn!"

Zell haussa les épaules.

"On s'en serait douté."

Quistis le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner vers Squall.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit?

- Ben, rien justemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennt!!

- On nage en pleine confusion..."

Quistis allait jeter Zell hors de la chambre quand elle eut une idée.

"Confusion? Zell, tu es un génie!"

Et elle lança un esuna sur Squall qui se calma quasi instantanément.

"Et voilà le travail!" dit Zell.

Squall, une fois calmé, reprit un air un peu plus normal, enfin, plus "à la Squall" quoi...

"Bon, hier, vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il a dit à la cafét'?

- Oui, et alors? Il ne l'a pas fait quand même?

- Ben si.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il a passé la nuit?

- Vous devinerez jamais.

- Ben dis-le alors!

- Ca va! Gueule pas!

- Je gueule pas! Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire des détours!

- Ok, ok, ok. Il a passé la nuit chez Jaessa.

- Ton élève?

- Ouais, il m'a plaqué pour elle, j'suis sûr.

- Squall, ne dramatisons pas. Il a pas forcément couché avec elle.

- Tu crois?" demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

"J'en suis sûre! Depuis quand est-ce que je te racontes des bobards, Squall Leonhart?

- Beuh, t'es michante! private joke Seijuro! smack Alors, hélico?

- Squall, je suis tellement méchante que je vais aller te le chercher, moi ,ton Seifer.

- Ben vi, alors, qu'est-ce que tu es michonte!"

Quistis leva es yeux au ciel et sortit, Zell quand à lui, resta avec Squall pour discuter.

_Plate-forme de contrôle._

"Alors, Shu, ce dîner, on se le fait quand?

- Hum, ça te va, Nida, si je te dis..."

Une Quistis fulminante surgit.

"Rien du tout! Finit de roucouler!

- Qu...Quistis? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

- Appel urgent.

- Tiens, voilà le micro.

- 'Ci."

Elle chopa le micro et reprit d'une voix plus douce.

"Hum, l'instructeur Seifer Almasy et l'étudiante Jaessa Lockburgh sont priés de se rendre immédiatement à la plate-forme de contrôle."

_Cafétéria_

"Amfergr?

- Mundgrfr."

Jaessa et Seifer en avait plein la bouche aussi, Damon traduisit:

"Jaessa a demandé ce que Quistis leur voulait et Seifer a répondu qu'il en savait foutrement rien.

- Merci, Damon, j'avais rien compris.

- Mais, de rien ma p'tite Gaïa.

- J'suis pas si p'tite!" 

Bruit de micro qui grésille

"Et on se magne le train! Lockburgh! Almasy! Plate-forme de contrôle et vous avez intérêt à venir au trot!"

Jaessa et Seifer prirent la pose dite du "Squall ployant sous les responsabilités" en portant une main à leur front. Puis, ils se levèrent et embarquèrent chacun un croissant, vu qu'ils avaient pas eu de bretzel.

"Euh, Gaïa, tu pourrais ranger ta GF? Ca fait désordre...

- Quoi? Oh, désolée, j'ai encore du mal avec ça.

- Et Edea a dit quoi dans son rapport?" Leknaat e réveilla soudain.

"Ah! Le rapport d'Irvy!

- Et ben quoi?

- Je l'ai pas lu!"

Damon posa une main sur le front de Leknaat et secoua la tête.

"Pourtant, non, tu n'es pas fiévreuse. Pourquoi tu l'as pas encore lu?

- Mais, hier soir, j'étais trop crevée. Et ce matin, j'étais trop dans le cake."

Elle se leva et partit vers la sortie. Damon cria:

"Mais où tu vas?

- Ben, lire, tiens!"

Damon regarda Gaïa.

" Bon, ben, moi, je vais faire pareil. A tout à l'heure, en cours!"

Il se leva et sortit de la cafétéria.

Gaïa était toute seule à sa table, mâchonnant distraitement un croissant en rêvassant.

"Je peux m'asseoir avec toi?"

Gaïa releva la tête et vit que c'était le chef Squall. Il avait d'ailleurs une tronche de déterré pas possible!

"Euh, ouais, ouais, pas de problème."

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

"Je peux vous poser une question chef?

- Hum?

- Pourquoi vous êtes si crevé?

- Je peux répondre par une question?

- Vii?

- Où est-ce que Seifer a passé la nuit?"

Gaïa sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher pour se fracasser bruyamment au sol. Le chef Squall était jaloux!

"Ben, dans la chambre...

- De Jaessa! Je l'savais!

- Mais nan! Laissez-moi le temps de finir ma phrase!

- Pardon...Mais cette histoire me stresse.

- Je récapitule. Hier soir, il a débarqué chez Jaessa parce qu'il cherché Damon. En fait, il cherchait surtout un endroit où dormir. Il nous a raconté ce qui c'était passé et qu'il regrettait ce qu'il vous avez dit. Mais il a sa fierté...

- Il pouvait pas la mettre dans sa poche?

- Chef...

- J'pouvais essayer. Bon et il s'est passé quoi?

- Ben, Jaessa lui a dit que la chambre à côté était libre.

- Ah?

- Ben vii, ils allaient pas coucher ensemble!

- Et pourquoi?

- Et de un, Seifer, est avec toi. Et c'est pas un salaud."

Squall eut soudain honte et se sentit aussi très con. Il enchaîna.

"Et de deux?

- Et de deux, Jaessa est casée.

- Ah? Avec qui? Damon?

- Nan mais ça va pas! Elle est casée avec un gars qui a étudié à la B.G.U.

- Et il est en quelle année?

- Il a eu le concours du Seed.

- C'est un Seed? Il a quel âge? Comment il s'appelle? C'est quoi son arme?"

Gaïa le regarda avec un air triste.

" Il a eu son concours en deux ans...

- Deux ans? Doué!

- Oui! C'était le meilleur! Il se battait avec un sabre mais il maniait aussi trop bien la magie. C'est pour ça que Jaessa et Damon, ils...euh, enfin bref.

- Non, attends, tu allais dire quoi.

- Non, non, rien.

- Si, dis-le."

Gaïa eut l'air très gênée.

"Jaessa va m'en vouloir.

- Trop tard pour reculer."

Squall avait retrouvé un air tout ce qu'il avait de plus sérieux et Gaïa savait bien qu'il l'obligerait à parler.

"Bon, alors avant, je finis ce que je disais...

- Vas-y.

- Bref, il se battait à l'épée et à la magie.

- Je crois que je l'ai un peu connu. Il est pas un peu plus vieux que vous?

- Il aurait eu 19 ans cette année. Jaessa va avoir 17 ans en fin de cette année. Il s'appelait Treyll.

- Attends, pourquoi tu parles de lui au passé?

- Parce qu'il est mort en mission y'a deux mois environ.

- Je...je suis désolée, je savais pas...Je sais que je change de sujet mais...maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu allais dire à propos de Jaessa et Damon.

- Mais je vais arriver en retard au cours de Quistis..."tenta Gaïa en dernier recours.

"Pas grave. Je m'en occupes."

Gaïa était prise au piège. Il fallait avouer.

**Notes de chapitre**: Quel suspens intense! Que va-t-il se passer? Même moi je le sais pas! Ca devient insoutenable!


	7. Problèmes

**Il y a invocation et invocation**

_Extérieur du bureau de Squall_

Seifer recula pour éviter de se prendre les portes en pleine poire et puis aussi pour ne pas être vu. Damon sortit. A peine avait-il refermé les portes que Seifer le chopa par le col et le plaqua au mur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de magie?

- Sei...Seifer?

- Non, le père-noël! Explique-moi ce qui se passe bordel! Et vite fait!

- Squall est furax parce qu'on connaît un peu trop la magie à son goût pour des débutants. Et puis surtout parce que nous, on utilise pas de les sorcières, pour faire plus rapide.

- Tu utilises pas les G-Forces?

- Non.

- Alors, tu es un sorcier.

- J'utilises des créatures différentes de vos G-Forces.

- Raconte.

- Lâche-moi avant, je vais finir par étouffer."

Seifer lâcha Damon qui s'effondra au sol.

"Bon, ce sont des créatures qui n'ont pas la même essence que les G-Forces.

- Gneu? Elles marchent au super?

- C'est peut être pas le bon moment pour faire de l'humour Seifer.

- Si on peut même plus rire...Tu a une de ces bestioles toi?

- Ben oui. Sauf que c'est Jaessa qui les garde. C'est les siennes. Moi, je lui emprunte.

- Je vois le genre. Mais tu peux m'expliquer mieux?

- A quoi ça sert? On se reverra plus...

- Pourquoi ça?

- Ben, Squall va nous virer.

- Mais nan. On se revoit à l'entraînement. File maintenant.

- Vrai?

- Si je te le dit."

Damon partit en courant avant que Seifer ne change d'avis. Celui-ci se retourna pour entrer dans le bureau de Squall sans même prendre la peine de frapper. (bon, il défonce quand même pas la porte à coups de pied, mais bon...je vais po faire un dessin non plus!)

Jaessa était au fond de son fauteuil. Elle ne tourna pas la tête à l'entrée fracassante de Seifer. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Squall avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il leva vers son amant un regard un peu perdu. Seifer vint se placer derrière le fauteuil de Squall et posa une main sur l'épaule du chef des Seeds.

"Jaessa, j'ai des tas de questions à te poser.

- Seifer, l'interrompit Seifer, tu permets que je fasse mon boulot?

- Damon m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui prêtais sa créature."

Squall voulut calmer le jeu.

"Seifer, tu permets? La dernière fois que tu as voulu soutirer des informations, c'était avec moi et tu t'es lamentablement planté. Je suis pas sûr que Jaessa soit plus disposée à nous parler si tu l'agresses. Alors, tu me laisses faire.

- Mouais.

- Mais avant, tu me dis ce que t'as raconté Damon."

Seifer expliqua sans quitter Jaessa des yeux. Squall reprit le contrôle de la conversation.

"Bon,; maintenant, Jaessa, c'est à toi. Tu veux bien nous expliquer plus en détails ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Jaessa soupira. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et une créature apparut à ses côtés.

"Seifer! Recule!"

Jaessa, qui avait rouvert les yeux, leur jeta un regard plein de colère avant de parler.

"Est-ce que j'ai franchement l'air de quelqu'un de dangereux? Je crois pas. Pas plus que Walkyrie.

- Walkyrie?

- C'est le nom de cette créature.

- Mais c'est la même que la gravure de ta Gunblade!

- Bien sûr. Puisque c'est la licorne de ma Gunblade...

- Comment est-ce que...?

- Je l'ai eu? Aucune idée. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai onze ans. Enfin, du moins, j'ai eu conscience de les avoir à onze ans.

- Euh, tu as dis "les"?

- Oui, j'en ai d'autres.

- Et avant tes onze ans?

- Je sais pas."

Squall se rassura sur la situation. Pas de sorcière mégalo en vue. Jaessa fit disparaître la licorne.

"Jaessa, je voudrai en savoir plus sur tes origines."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Et moi donc. Mais vu que vous allez me virer, CHEF Squall, j'aurais tout le loisir de faire des recherches.

- non, détrompes-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te virer. Loin de là. Tu es un potentiel précieux.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jaessa.

"Je voulais juste te demander l'autorisation de faire des recherches sur tes parents.

- Pas la peine de demander! C'est d'accord!"

Squall se rembrunit.

"Y'a qu'un petit problème...

- Lequel?"

Seifer regarda Squall et il finit la phrase pour lui.

"Le président d'Eshtar...

- Et ben quoi le président?"

Squall soupira et regarda Jaessa.

"Ca fait un an que je l'évite alors qu'il doit me parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

- M'avouer qu'il est mon père."

Jaessa ouvrit des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

"C....C....C....C...C....C...C..C..C..C"

Seifer rigola.

"Demain, Jaessa, on fait les D.

- Mais c'est génial! Tu retrouves un père Squall! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui sauter dans les bras?

- Je suis pas prêt d'avaler le fait qu'il m'ait abandonner, moi, son fils, pour courir après Ellone."

Un silence gêné se fit. Jaessa se leva.

"Si tu veux, c'est moi qui organises la rencontre."

Ce fut au tour de Squall d'être étonné.

"Mais, c'est que...

- Ecoute-moi, ça fait des années que je cherche mes parents. Perd plus de temps, parle-lui. Même si c'est pour lui dire que tu as besoin de temps! Prends-le dans tes bras! Tu verras bien après! De toute façon, t'as pas le choix! Il faut passer par là pour commencer les recherches!

- T'as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison!"

Jaessa allait sortir pour s'occuper de tout ça quand Squall la rappela.

"Jaessa?

- Vii?

- Trois choses avant que tu partes. Premièrement, cet après midi, arrive à l'heure à l'entraînement. Deuxièmement, je voudrai que tu vois Edea pour cette histoire de magie.

- Ok."

Elle restait là, attendant, mais rien de vint.

"Squall?

- Hum?

- Et la troisième chose?

- Euh, je suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs mais...merci.

- De rien!"

Elle repartit en sifflotant vers sa chambre pour visionphoner tranquille à Eshtar.

_Salle de cours._

"Bon, je vais vous laisser sortir. Le cours est terminé."

Leknaat et Gaïa se levèrent

"Tu crois qu'ils ont été viré?

- Je sais pas...

- On devrait essayer d'aller voir le chef, non?

- Ouais. On devrait. Viens!"

Elles prirent leurs affaires et sortirent. Elles laissèrent passer tous les élèves et prirent l'ascenseur pour le deuxième étage. Arrivés là, elles frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez!"

Elle poussèrent pour découvrir Squall, l'air inquiet, en train de discuter avec Seifer.

"Chef Squall, vous pouvez pas virer Damon et Jaessa! Ils ont rien fait de mal! Ils sont pas méchants!" dit Leknaat.

Gaïa ajouta:

"Et puis, si vous les virer, il faudra nous virer avec!"

Squall les regarda, ainsi que Seifer. Leknaat et Gaïa étaient mal à l'aise.

"Mais il n'a jamais été question de les virer."

D'un même mouvement, les mâchoires de Leknaat et Gaïa allèrent se fracasser au sol.

"Allez, les filles, allez manger, ça vous fera du bien." Dit Seifer en riant.

Gaïa et Leknaat repartirent en traînant leurs mâchoires.

_Chambre de Damon_

"Bon, alors, où est ce fichu numéro que Seifer m'a filé?"

Il se mit à retourner toute sa chambre.

"Suis-je bête! Il est sous le lit!"

Il disparut sous le lit pour en ressortir un bout de papier chiffonné.

"TATSSSAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Il s'assit sur un montagne de linge devant son visiophone et composa le numéro.

"Armurerie d'Eshtar "chez Don Juan", j'écoute.

- Vii, bonjour, voilà, ce serait pour passer commande d'une arme.

- Bien sûr. Quel type d'arme?

- Une Gunblade.

- Ah! Commande assez rare!

- Ah?

- Et oui? Peu de gens en utilise Il faudra vous l'envoyer?

- Oui, de préférence.

- Où?

- BGU.

- Je connais.

- C'est Seifer Almasy qui m'a donné votre adresse.

- Un vrai connaisseur.

- C'est mon professeur.

- Vous avez de la chance. Mais quel type de Gunblade désirez-vous?

- Euh...

- C'est votre première arme.

- Viii.

- Alors, je vais vous faire une arme de base. Vous pouvez toujours la faire évoluer plus tard.

- Cool ça!

- Mais un conseil. Faites-le chez moi nous. Je connaîtrais votre arme mieux que personne.

- Pas tort.

- N'est-ce pas. Euh, j'imagine que vous désirez personnaliser votre arme.

- Si c'est possible.

- Tout dépend. Une arme de base, personnalisée, ça doit taper dans les...50 000 Gils aux bas mots.

- Aïe.

- Oui, c'est dur pour les débutants. De combien disposez-vous?"

Damon avait dans les 40 000 Gils.

"35 000.

- Allez, c'est bien parce que Seifer est excellent client. Je vous la fais à 30 000

- Maci!

- Mais que voulez-vous graver?

- Euh, attendez, je dois en avoir un dessin quelque part.

- J'attends."

Damon farfouilla son sac et extirpa une pochette à dessin. Il revint s'asseoir devant son visiophone. Il plaqua le dessin sur l'écran.

"Je vous le fax?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. En tout cas, ça m'a l'air magnifique.

- Ca peut!" -

Damon laissa ses coordonnées et raccrocha. Dans deux semaines, il aurait sa propre Gunblade.

_Chambre de Jaessa_

Elle avait choper le numéro du palais présidentiel aux renseignements de la BGU grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Squall et attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien décrocher.

"Palais présidentiel d'Eshtar.

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au président Loire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le...

- Dites-lui que c'est à propos de Squall Leonhart, il comprendra.

- Un instant, s'il vous plaît."

Pas dix secondes plus tard, le visage de Laguna apparut à l'écran.

"Waou, c'est vrai qu'il vous ressemble!"

Le président eut l'air gêné.

"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- Non, rassurez-vous, il va bien.

- Alors, pourquoi?

- Je suis chargée d'organisation une rencontre entre vous et lui.

- Il veut me rencontrer?

- Oui.

- Yahoooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!"

Jaessa se demanda si elle avait bien devant elle le président de la grande ville d'Eshtar.

"Et bien, pourriez-vous me donner une date, président?

- Disons, dans trois jours. Je viendrai le chercher. Ca ira?

- Oui, ça ira.

- Mais, vous ne vérifiez pas son agenda?

- Son agen...Non! Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire!" dit-elle en riant.

" Qui êtes-vous alors?

- Son élève de Gunblade. Jaessa, pour vous servir.

- Et bien, je vous remercie Mlle. J'espère vous voir dans trois jours pour vous remercier moi-même.

- A dans trois jours, alors.

- A dans trois jours."

Jaessa coupa la communication et sourit. Si le père et le fils se réconciliaient, elle aurait une chance de savoir.

_14h00, salle de cours._

"Ben, cet après midi, le cours portera sur la sécurité du Network de Balamb." Jaessa, Damon, Leknaat et Gaïa pouffèrent de rire au mot sécurité et se plongèrent dans leur ordinateur pour chatter.

G: J'suis désolée, les gars! C'est ma faute!

J: T'en fais pas! Je veux même te remercier.

D: --

L: ???

G: Oo Moi, y'en a entraver que pouic.

J: Grâce à ça, Squall va faire des recherches sur mes parents à Eshtar.

G: C'est génial!

J: Vii, je sais! -

L: Et ton rapport? Tu l'as lu?

J: Oups. Toujours pas. J'étais occupée avec Eshtar.

G: Eshtar? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Eshtar?

J: Pas A Eshtar, AVEC Eshtar j'ai dit. J'appelais le président.

G: Mais oui. Et la marmotte...Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule!

J: Mais c'est vrai! C'est le père de Squall!

Gaïa hurla à travers la classe:

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????"

Quistis releva la tête avec étonnement et dit sur un ton ironique:

"Je me doutes bien que le trafic dont sont victimes les Xylomids vous afflige, Mlle Drinai, mais gardez vos réactions pour vous."

Gaïa baissa la tête de honte et le rang l'imita pour se replonger dans leur conversation par réseau.

Quistis en avait plus que marre que ses élèves du fond ne l'écoute jamais. Pour le prochain cours de l'après-midi, il allait y avoir un contrôle furieux...Tant pis pour les autres élèves mais tout ceux qui n'écoutaient pas s'en mordraient les doigts.

_Salle de classe, l'après-midi même:_

"Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, allumez vos ordipupitres. Contrôle furieux!"

**Notes de chapitre**: On a tous eu un jour un prof qui nous l'a faite celle-là! Je vois pas pourquoi nos quatre loustics y passeraient pas! Niark!


	8. il y a invocation et invocation

**Il y a invocation et invocation**

_Extérieur du bureau de Squall_

Seifer recula pour éviter de se prendre les portes en pleine poire et puis aussi pour ne pas être vu. Damon sortit. A peine avait-il refermé les portes que Seifer le chopa par le col et le plaqua au mur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de magie?

- Sei...Seifer?

- Non, le père-noël! Explique-moi ce qui se passe bordel! Et vite fait!

- Squall est furax parce qu'on connaît un peu trop la magie à son goût pour des débutants. Et puis surtout parce que nous, on utilise pas de les sorcières, pour faire plus rapide.

- Tu utilises pas les G-Forces?

- Non.

- Alors, tu es un sorcier.

- J'utilises des créatures différentes de vos G-Forces.

- Raconte.

- Lâche-moi avant, je vais finir par étouffer."

Seifer lâcha Damon qui s'effondra au sol.

"Bon, ce sont des créatures qui n'ont pas la même essence que les G-Forces.

- Gneu? Elles marchent au super?

- C'est peut être pas le bon moment pour faire de l'humour Seifer.

- Si on peut même plus rire...Tu a une de ces bestioles toi?

- Ben oui. Sauf que c'est Jaessa qui les garde. C'est les siennes. Moi, je lui emprunte.

- Je vois le genre. Mais tu peux m'expliquer mieux?

- A quoi ça sert? On se reverra plus...

- Pourquoi ça?

- Ben, Squall va nous virer.

- Mais nan. On se revoit à l'entraînement. File maintenant.

- Vrai?

- Si je te le dit."

Damon partit en courant avant que Seifer ne change d'avis. Celui-ci se retourna pour entrer dans le bureau de Squall sans même prendre la peine de frapper. (bon, il défonce quand même pas la porte à coups de pied, mais bon...je vais po faire un dessin non plus!)

Jaessa était au fond de son fauteuil. Elle ne tourna pas la tête à l'entrée fracassante de Seifer. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Squall avait pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il leva vers son amant un regard un peu perdu. Seifer vint se placer derrière le fauteuil de Squall et posa une main sur l'épaule du chef des Seeds.

"Jaessa, j'ai des tas de questions à te poser.

- Seifer, l'interrompit Seifer, tu permets que je fasse mon boulot?

- Damon m'a dit que c'était toi qui lui prêtais sa créature."

Squall voulut calmer le jeu.

"Seifer, tu permets? La dernière fois que tu as voulu soutirer des informations, c'était avec moi et tu t'es lamentablement planté. Je suis pas sûr que Jaessa soit plus disposée à nous parler si tu l'agresses. Alors, tu me laisses faire.

- Mouais.

- Mais avant, tu me dis ce que t'as raconté Damon."

Seifer expliqua sans quitter Jaessa des yeux. Squall reprit le contrôle de la conversation.

"Bon,; maintenant, Jaessa, c'est à toi. Tu veux bien nous expliquer plus en détails ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

Jaessa soupira. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et une créature apparut à ses côtés.

"Seifer! Recule!"

Jaessa, qui avait rouvert les yeux, leur jeta un regard plein de colère avant de parler.

"Est-ce que j'ai franchement l'air de quelqu'un de dangereux? Je crois pas. Pas plus que Walkyrie.

- Walkyrie?

- C'est le nom de cette créature.

- Mais c'est la même que la gravure de ta Gunblade!

- Bien sûr. Puisque c'est la licorne de ma Gunblade...

- Comment est-ce que...?

- Je l'ai eu? Aucune idée. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai onze ans. Enfin, du moins, j'ai eu conscience de les avoir à onze ans.

- Euh, tu as dis "les"?

- Oui, j'en ai d'autres.

- Et avant tes onze ans?

- Je sais pas."

Squall se rassura sur la situation. Pas de sorcière mégalo en vue. Jaessa fit disparaître la licorne.

"Jaessa, je voudrai en savoir plus sur tes origines."

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Et moi donc. Mais vu que vous allez me virer, CHEF Squall, j'aurais tout le loisir de faire des recherches.

- non, détrompes-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te virer. Loin de là. Tu es un potentiel précieux.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jaessa.

"Je voulais juste te demander l'autorisation de faire des recherches sur tes parents.

- Pas la peine de demander! C'est d'accord!"

Squall se rembrunit.

"Y'a qu'un petit problème...

- Lequel?"

Seifer regarda Squall et il finit la phrase pour lui.

"Le président d'Eshtar...

- Et ben quoi le président?"

Squall soupira et regarda Jaessa.

"Ca fait un an que je l'évite alors qu'il doit me parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

- M'avouer qu'il est mon père."

Jaessa ouvrit des yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

"C....C....C....C...C....C...C..C..C..C"

Seifer rigola.

"Demain, Jaessa, on fait les D.

- Mais c'est génial! Tu retrouves un père Squall! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller lui sauter dans les bras?

- Je suis pas prêt d'avaler le fait qu'il m'ait abandonner, moi, son fils, pour courir après Ellone."

Un silence gêné se fit. Jaessa se leva.

"Si tu veux, c'est moi qui organises la rencontre."

Ce fut au tour de Squall d'être étonné.

"Mais, c'est que...

- Ecoute-moi, ça fait des années que je cherche mes parents. Perd plus de temps, parle-lui. Même si c'est pour lui dire que tu as besoin de temps! Prends-le dans tes bras! Tu verras bien après! De toute façon, t'as pas le choix! Il faut passer par là pour commencer les recherches!

- T'as raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison!"

Jaessa allait sortir pour s'occuper de tout ça quand Squall la rappela.

"Jaessa?

- Vii?

- Trois choses avant que tu partes. Premièrement, cet après midi, arrive à l'heure à l'entraînement. Deuxièmement, je voudrai que tu vois Edea pour cette histoire de magie.

- Ok."

Elle restait là, attendant, mais rien de vint.

"Squall?

- Hum?

- Et la troisième chose?

- Euh, je suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs mais...merci.

- De rien!"

Elle repartit en sifflotant vers sa chambre pour visionphoner tranquille à Eshtar.

_Salle de cours._

"Bon, je vais vous laisser sortir. Le cours est terminé."

Leknaat et Gaïa se levèrent

"Tu crois qu'ils ont été viré?

- Je sais pas...

- On devrait essayer d'aller voir le chef, non?

- Ouais. On devrait. Viens!"

Elles prirent leurs affaires et sortirent. Elles laissèrent passer tous les élèves et prirent l'ascenseur pour le deuxième étage. Arrivés là, elles frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

"Entrez!"

Elle poussèrent pour découvrir Squall, l'air inquiet, en train de discuter avec Seifer.

"Chef Squall, vous pouvez pas virer Damon et Jaessa! Ils ont rien fait de mal! Ils sont pas méchants!" dit Leknaat.

Gaïa ajouta:

"Et puis, si vous les virer, il faudra nous virer avec!"

Squall les regarda, ainsi que Seifer. Leknaat et Gaïa étaient mal à l'aise.

"Mais il n'a jamais été question de les virer."

D'un même mouvement, les mâchoires de Leknaat et Gaïa allèrent se fracasser au sol.

"Allez, les filles, allez manger, ça vous fera du bien." Dit Seifer en riant.

Gaïa et Leknaat repartirent en traînant leurs mâchoires.

_Chambre de Damon_

"Bon, alors, où est ce fichu numéro que Seifer m'a filé?"

Il se mit à retourner toute sa chambre.

"Suis-je bête! Il est sous le lit!"

Il disparut sous le lit pour en ressortir un bout de papier chiffonné.

"TATSSSAAAAANNNNNNN!"

Il s'assit sur un montagne de linge devant son visiophone et composa le numéro.

"Armurerie d'Eshtar "chez Don Juan", j'écoute.

- Vii, bonjour, voilà, ce serait pour passer commande d'une arme.

- Bien sûr. Quel type d'arme?

- Une Gunblade.

- Ah! Commande assez rare!

- Ah?

- Et oui? Peu de gens en utilise Il faudra vous l'envoyer?

- Oui, de préférence.

- Où?

- BGU.

- Je connais.

- C'est Seifer Almasy qui m'a donné votre adresse.

- Un vrai connaisseur.

- C'est mon professeur.

- Vous avez de la chance. Mais quel type de Gunblade désirez-vous?

- Euh...

- C'est votre première arme.

- Viii.

- Alors, je vais vous faire une arme de base. Vous pouvez toujours la faire évoluer plus tard.

- Cool ça!

- Mais un conseil. Faites-le chez moi nous. Je connaîtrais votre arme mieux que personne.

- Pas tort.

- N'est-ce pas. Euh, j'imagine que vous désirez personnaliser votre arme.

- Si c'est possible.

- Tout dépend. Une arme de base, personnalisée, ça doit taper dans les...50 000 Gils aux bas mots.

- Aïe.

- Oui, c'est dur pour les débutants. De combien disposez-vous?"

Damon avait dans les 40 000 Gils.

"35 000.

- Allez, c'est bien parce que Seifer est excellent client. Je vous la fais à 30 000

- Maci!

- Mais que voulez-vous graver?

- Euh, attendez, je dois en avoir un dessin quelque part.

- J'attends."

Damon farfouilla son sac et extirpa une pochette à dessin. Il revint s'asseoir devant son visiophone. Il plaqua le dessin sur l'écran.

"Je vous le fax?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît. En tout cas, ça m'a l'air magnifique.

- Ca peut!" -

Damon laissa ses coordonnées et raccrocha. Dans deux semaines, il aurait sa propre Gunblade.

_Chambre de Jaessa_

Elle avait choper le numéro du palais présidentiel aux renseignements de la BGU grâce à un petit coup de pouce de Squall et attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien décrocher.

"Palais présidentiel d'Eshtar.

- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au président Loire.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le...

- Dites-lui que c'est à propos de Squall Leonhart, il comprendra.

- Un instant, s'il vous plaît."

Pas dix secondes plus tard, le visage de Laguna apparut à l'écran.

"Waou, c'est vrai qu'il vous ressemble!"

Le président eut l'air gêné.

"Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

- Non, rassurez-vous, il va bien.

- Alors, pourquoi?

- Je suis chargée d'organisation une rencontre entre vous et lui.

- Il veut me rencontrer?

- Oui.

- Yahoooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!"

Jaessa se demanda si elle avait bien devant elle le président de la grande ville d'Eshtar.

"Et bien, pourriez-vous me donner une date, président?

- Disons, dans trois jours. Je viendrai le chercher. Ca ira?

- Oui, ça ira.

- Mais, vous ne vérifiez pas son agenda?

- Son agen...Non! Je ne suis pas sa secrétaire!" dit-elle en riant.

" Qui êtes-vous alors?

- Son élève de Gunblade. Jaessa, pour vous servir.

- Et bien, je vous remercie Mlle. J'espère vous voir dans trois jours pour vous remercier moi-même.

- A dans trois jours, alors.

- A dans trois jours."

Jaessa coupa la communication et sourit. Si le père et le fils se réconciliaient, elle aurait une chance de savoir.

_14h00, salle de cours._

"Ben, cet après midi, le cours portera sur la sécurité du Network de Balamb." Jaessa, Damon, Leknaat et Gaïa pouffèrent de rire au mot sécurité et se plongèrent dans leur ordinateur pour chatter.

G: J'suis désolée, les gars! C'est ma faute!

J: T'en fais pas! Je veux même te remercier.

D: --

L: ???

G: Oo Moi, y'en a entraver que pouic.

J: Grâce à ça, Squall va faire des recherches sur mes parents à Eshtar.

G: C'est génial!

J: Vii, je sais! -

L: Et ton rapport? Tu l'as lu?

J: Oups. Toujours pas. J'étais occupée avec Eshtar.

G: Eshtar? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Eshtar?

J: Pas A Eshtar, AVEC Eshtar j'ai dit. J'appelais le président.

G: Mais oui. Et la marmotte...Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule!

J: Mais c'est vrai! C'est le père de Squall!

Gaïa hurla à travers la classe:

"QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII?????????"

Quistis releva la tête avec étonnement et dit sur un ton ironique:

"Je me doutes bien que le trafic dont sont victimes les Xylomids vous afflige, Mlle Drinai, mais gardez vos réactions pour vous."

Gaïa baissa la tête de honte et le rang l'imita pour se replonger dans leur conversation par réseau.

Quistis en avait plus que marre que ses élèves du fond ne l'écoute jamais. Pour le prochain cours de l'après-midi, il allait y avoir un contrôle furieux...Tant pis pour les autres élèves mais tout ceux qui n'écoutaient pas s'en mordraient les doigts.

_Salle de classe, l'après-midi même:_

"Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, allumez vos ordipupitres. Contrôle furieux!"

**Notes de chapitre**: On a tous eu un jour un prof qui nous l'a faite celle-là! Je vois pas pourquoi nos quatre loustics y passeraient pas! Niark!


	9. attaque au contrôle furieux

**Attaque au contrôle furieux**

Tous les élèves regardèrent Quistis avec des yeux ronds.

"Vous avez bien entendu, alors, on se dépêche et on répond aux questions. Merci. Et bonne chance."

Tous la regardèrent aller s'asseoir tranquillement dans son fauteuil pour lire un vieux Timber Maniacs avant de se pencher sur le contrôle en question. Ils comprirent alors leur douleur.

Contrôle:

1/Quelle technique est la plus utilisée contre un Xylomid?

2/Nommez la Guardian Force la plus puissante connue à ce jour ainsi que les capacités personnages qu'elle peut apprendre.

3/Quand a été crée le premier Garden?

4/Si vous recherchez l'objet Roc Lunaire, quelle créature allez-vous chasser?

5/Citez l'article 75 alinéa 6 du code des Seeds.

6/Donnez le nom de chaque proviseur des Gardens ainsi que leurs responsables militaire.

7/Citez le nom d'une ruine, vestige d'une ancienne civilisation.

8/Quelle part de son salaire brut un Seed doit-il reverser à son université?

9/Qui s'occupe de la régulation de la prolifération des espèces de la serre de combat de la BGU?

10/Quelle société assure la sécurité du réseau de la BGU?

11/Quels sont les sortilèges pouvant vous affecter de l'état négatif "Fléau"?

12/Combien de KM en moyenne une unité d'essence vous permet-elle de parcourir?

13/Donnez le nom des sorts affiliés à l'élément "Sacré".

14/Combien existe-t-il d'états négatifs différents?

15/Quels sont les animaux composant la créature Chimaira?

16/Quels organismes assurent les Gardens en cas de dégâts comme lors de l'attaque de la GGU?

17/Comment pouvez-vous savoir le nombre de monstre que vous avez tués si vous ne possédez pas de mouchard de combat?

18/Où trouve-t-on la carte Phénix?

19/Et le carte Irvine?

20/Et la carte Kyros?

Quistis se frottait les mains rien qu'à l'idée de mettre des sales notes.

Si vous voulez répondre, hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos réponses à l'adresse suivante: . Quistis se fera un plaisir de noter vos copies! -

"J'espère que maintenant, vous comprenez l'importance d'un travail personnel approfondi. Que cela vous serve de leçon. Bon, reprenons le cours."

En fin de cours, tout le monde imprima sa copie ainsi que la correction et repartit dépité vers sa chambre, l'appétit coupé.

Jaessa, Damon, Leknaat et Gaïa s'étaient regroupés comme d'habitude chez Jaessa. En fait, on pourrait dire plutôt "squattaient" chez Jaessa...

Une fois assis autour de la table, ils posèrent leurs feuilles dessus pour observer leurs notes.

"Pas brillant...

- Mouais, sauf Leknaat."

Gaïa avait eu 3, Damon 2, Jaessa 3,5 et Leknaat...9

"Ben quoi? J'ai toujours adoré les Gardens! Je sais plein de trucs sur eux, c'est tout.

- Tu pouvais pas nous laisser gruger, nan?!

- Désolée..."

Damon était en train d'étrangler Leknaat quand on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez!"

La porte s'ouvrit sur Squall et Seifer.

"Chef! Quel bon vent?"

Un Squall supra stressé sauta au cou de Jaessa.

"Ilvientaujourdhuijevaismourirjesaispasquoidirefautabsolumentquevousmaidiezsinonjemensortiraijamais!!!!

- Doucement papillon. Au fait, bonjour!"

Squall répondit par un rapide "B'jour" alors que Seifer regarda devant lui sans répondre avec autant d'intelligence dans le regard qu'un zombie à qui on tente d'expliquer la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein. En plus, vu les valises qu'il se trimbalait sous les yeux, on devait pas être loin de la réalité.

"Euh...Seifer?

- Vouuuiiiii......

- Ca va?

- Squall est dans cet état depuis que tu lui as dit que son père venait y'a trois jours de ça.

- J'suis désolée...

- Tu peux, mais tu l'es pas autant que moi, t'as pas idée."

Squall tournait en rond, pire qu'un lion en cage qu'on aurait mis au régime.

"Squall, s'il te plaît, arrête!

- J'pe pas! J'suis stressé!

- Arrête parce, un tu me donnes le tournis, et deux, parce que tu vas finir par faire un trou dans mon plancher.

- Euh, bon, d'accord.

- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive?

- A 17h30. J'suis stressé!

- On avait remarqué. Damon, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire?

- Tout à fait.

- Attends deux secondes. Squall, j'ai un truc à te demander. Tu nous laisses sécher le cours cet après midi? Juste pour t'aider.

- Je venais pour ça.

- C'est parfait, alors! Damon, tu t'en occupes?

- Pas de problème! Niark!"

Squall eut un commentaire.

"J'aime pas du tout ce Niark..."

Damon sortit de son dos une corde et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Squall était ligoté, bâillonné et balancé dans le placard. Seifer eut un soupir de soulagement.

"Merci les gars. Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu. Réveillez-moi à 17h15 pour aller chercher le vieux.

- Oki!!!"

Seifer ressortit.

Il ne restait plus que deux heures au petit groupe pour tout préparé. C'est pas tout les jours que leur chef retrouvait son papounet.

**Notes de chapitre**: Je sais, ce chapitre est vachement court par rapport à d'habitude mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit uniquement pour l'interro. Mais en plus, je sais toujours pas comment va se dérouler la rencontre. Arf! Au secours! Mon cerveau se meurt! C'est jamais que la dixième depuis le début de la journée et il est même pas neuf heures! Argh! Argh! Argh! Bon, je vais aller suivre un peu le cours de stats moua. Mais je'll be back pour le cours suivant de biophysique. Soufflez pas! Je vous ai vu!! Mais si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous suivez quand même mon histoire! Enfin, j'espère, parce que, même moi, I am perdue!!!! Nan, je plaisante mais j'ai du mal a bien intégrer Gaïa! Sorry Tif!!!


	10. Laguna ou la génétique en deux tomes

**Laguna ou la génétique en deux tomes**

_17h14, devant la chambre de Squall et Seifer_

Gaïa entra dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle se mit à hurler:

"Nan! Je veux po que vous le réveilliez comme des brutes que vous êtes! Je vous laisserez pas faire!

- Mais Gaïa...

- Pas de discussion!"

Gaïa se retourna pour aller réveiller Seifer. Elle eut la surprise de le trouver assis dans son lit.

"Ben, tu dors pas?

- Vu le bruit que vous faisiez tous, j'aurais eu du mal à rester endormi...

- #--# J'suis désolée...

- Pas grave, va. C'est l'intention qui compte. Bon, je me débarbouille vite fait et on y va.

- Ok. Je t'attends."

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la chambre et ils partirent pour l'entrée de la BGU pour accueillir le président.

_Placard de Jaessa_

"Mphrmph!!"

Traduction; "J'suis stressé!"

A force de gigoter d'énervement, Squall tomba de tout son poids sur la porte du placard et Squall s'écroula sur le sol avec la porte qu'il venait de défoncer.

"Oups..."

_Extérieur de la BGU._

"Y ressemble à quoi son père?" Demanda Leknaat.

"A Squall." Répondirent Seifer et Jaessa en même temps.

"Seifer, tu l'as vu quand, son père?

- Pour une mission à Eshtar. C'était Squall qui aurait dû y aller mais il m'a envoyé à sa place.

- Sympa...

- Mouais, mais au moins, j'ai vu son père..."

Enfin, le Ragnarok présidentielle apparut au loin. Lorsqu'elle se posa à quelque cinq cents mètres de l'université, un grand vent se fit, décoiffant complètement les trois filles.

Jaessa passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui les remis en place. Gaïa en fit de même. Quand à Leknaat...et bien...

"Ah! Leknaat! Tes cheveux!

- Et ben quoi? Ils sont tout défaits? Et alors?

- Mouais...allez, on y va!"

Une fois au pied du Ragnarok, Leknaat s'était à peu près recoiffée. Le président descendit accompagné de Kyros et Ward. Quand il vit Jaessa, il se dirigea vers elle et lui dit:

"Vous êtes...euh...vous êtes...

- Oui Mr, je suis Jaessa. Celle que vous avez eu au visiophone il y a tout juste trois jours.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave."

Puis, le président se tourna vers Seifer:

"Seifer! Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, Mr, très bien. Et vous même?

- J'suis stressé!!"

Une étrange sensation de déjà vu envahit le comité d'accueil. Gaïa se permit un commentaire :

"Pas de doute, c'est bien son père!

- Pardon?

- Rien, rien."

Jaessa reprit la direction de la conversation.

"Mr, permettez-moi de vous présenter Damon, Leknaat et Gaïa. Trois amis à moi, et aussi de Squall et Seifer.

- Euh, j'aurais deux choses à dire.

- Oui, Mr?

- Je suis pas là en tant que président, alors, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de m'appeler Mr...Toi aussi Seifer! Et cette fois, plus d'excuses, je ne suis même plus ton patron! Par contre, pour la deuxième chose...euh..."

Il se gratta la nuque.

"Euh, où est Squall?

- Le malheureux doit être dans le placard de ma chambre.

- ??

- Il était stressé!!" imita Gaïa

Laguna eut à peine l'impression qu'on se moquait de lui.

"Bon, hum, et si on y allait" proposa-t-il pour changer de sujet.

"Oki. Veuillez me suivre."

La petite troupe se mit en route pour la chambre de Jaessa histoire de choper Squall.

Arrivés devant la porte, Laguna respira un grand coup puis entra...pour découvrir son fils ligoté et bailloné en train de se tortiller comme un ver. Laguna, Kyros et Ward n'en revenaient pas. C'était ça, le chef des Seeds? Jaessa, Damon, Gaïa, Leknaat et Seifer étaient morts de rire quand enfin Seifer eut la bonté d'âme d'aller détacher son amant. Tout en se faisant, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Tu sais, ça me donne des idées pour un de ces soirs..."

Squall rougit furieusement, espérant que Laguna...enfin, son père, n'ai rien entendu.

"Mais, mais, mais, mais au fait!" se mit à hurler Jaessa "SQUALL! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la porte de mon placard!

- J'suis tombé dessus...

- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Dix minutes plus tard, Jaessa était calmée et tous s'assirent autour de la table de la chambre d'étudiant, bien que Gaïa, avec l'aide de Seifer, ait dû aller chercher la sienne, parce que, une table pour neuf, ça fait petit...Laguna prit la parole:

"Bon, et bien, après cette arrivée mouvementée, on va pouvoir enfin parler normalement.

- Ouh là là! Les gars! Vous avez vu l'heure! Quistis va nous engueuler! " dit Leknaat.

"Ah! Mais oui! Tu as raison!" répondit Gaïa sur le même ton forcé, "Elle s'était proposé de faire faire le tour des nouveaux locaux à Kyros et Ward! Venez! On vous emmène!"

Sur ces mots, tout le monde, sauf Squall et Laguna se levèrent et sortir de la chambre, laissant le père et le fils seuls. Laguna regarda Squall et dit:

"Des nouveaux locaux? J'étais pas au courant.

- Moi non plus..." répondit Squall.

Laguna eut un sourire gêné et lança finalement un:

"Alors? Quoi de neuf?"

_Entrée de la cafétéria_

"Selphie!"

L'interpellée se retourna.

"Ah! Les gars! Comment ça va bien?

- ca va ça va! Et toi? Ça avances?

- Presque fini.

- C'est parfait, c'est parfait."

Le petit groupe entra dans la salle et s'assit à une table, laissant Selphie s'occuper du reste.

_Chambre de Jaessa_

"..."

"..."

_Cafétéria_

"Et je vous ai pas racontais le jour de ces cinq ans quand Squall a voulu grimpé sur la falaise! Quand il s'est ramassé la tête la première! C'était trop drôle de le voir revenir en pleurs avec sa petite égratignure! Le futur chef des Seeds en train de chialer parce qu'il saignait un p'tit peu!"

_Chambre de Jaessa_

"Squall, je...je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Oui, mais je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire.

- Sûrement, pourtant, je veux te le dire par moi-même.

- Je vous écoute."

Le fait que Squall le vouvoyait blessait fortement Laguna. Et bien qu'il savait que le jeune homme le faisait sans aucune arrière pensée, cela ne lui faisait que trop comprendre tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

"Squall, je...je suis..."

Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers son fils.

"Je suis ton père."

L'expression de Squall ne changeât pas. Laguna s'attendait à une réaction, que ce soit de la colère, de la joie, de la tristesse ou n'importe quoi! Mais pas ça! Squall lâcha simplement:

"Je sais."

Squall ne cessait de regarder Laguna dans les yeux. Celui-ci baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son fils regardait au plus profond de son âme. Il tenta de retrouver son courage.

"Squall, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de t'abandonner. Je pensais venir te chercher rapidement à l'orphelinat. Dès que j'aurais retrouver Ellone, nous serions partis tous les trois, vivre à Winhill ou ailleurs, peu importe. Mais ensemble.

- Mais vous avez préféré faire mumuse à Eshtar."

Le sang de Laguna ne fit qu'un tour. Il gifla son fils. Celui-ci porta une main à son visage pour calmer la douleur. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans ses yeux.

"Squall, je ne me permets pas de juger ta vie parce que j'ignores ce par quoi tu es passé. Tu es prié d'en faire autant. Tu crois que je suis devenu président par ambition? Alors que toi et Ellone vous m'attendiez?!

- Mais je...

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Squall. J'ai vaincu Adel pour sauver Ellone, pas par bonté d'âme. C'est pour cette raison que je suis devenu président. Ou plutôt, que l'on m'a mit au poste de président. J'ai refusé. Tout comme Kyros et Ward. Moi, parce que je ne voulais pas vous abandonner, Kyros et Ward parce que ce n'était pas la vie à laquelle ils aspiraient. Mais ils nous ont menacé. Et ils ont menacé aussi ta vie ainsi que celle d'Ellone. Tu as vu qu'entrer à Eshtar n'est pas une mince affaire. Mais en sortir est encore plus difficile. Et à chaque fois, nous été rattrapé par les omniborgs et ramenés au palais. Et à chaque fois, j'avais le droit à un petit séjour en prison. Ce qui as donné ceci."

Laguna se leva, déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit sa peau. Squall vit avec horreur que le torse de son père était lacéré de cicatrices. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, Squall vit que le dos était pire. La peau, à force d'avoir été blessé, n'était plus qu'un amas de chaires fripées.

"Kyros et Ward n'en ont jamais rien su. En fait, les seuls qui ont jamais été au courant ne sont là pour en parler. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi. J'ai essayé de fuir Eshtar pendant près de dix ans. Mais je n'ai jamais abandonné, je n'avais qu'une idée, vous retrouvez Ellone et toi. Et plus les années passées, plus j'essayais. Au bout de quelques temps, Geyser s'est intéressé à Ellone, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu la revoir. Mais toi...Lorsque tu as eu douze, j'ai appris que tu avais été transféré à la BGU mais aussi que tu m'avais oublié. C'était normal, tu n'avais que quelques mois la dernière fois que je t'avais vu. Alors, je me suis consacré à mon travail, et j'attendais que tu deviennes Seed. J'aurais pu à Cid et Edea de te faire venir à Eshtar pour te rencontrer, te parler, te regarder et peut être t'avouer, si j'avais assez courage. Et nous y voilà enfin, ce moment que j'ai tant attendu pendant dix huit années. Nous y voilà et...je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Squall...mon fils."

Laguna se tut, et baissa la tête. Il tournait toujours le dos à Squall. Puis, il sentit deux bras lui entourer la poitrine et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Le silence persista. Laguna n'osait pas bouger. Cette proximité lui parut si normale. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que son fils le prenait dans ses bras. Le silence n'était pas aussi vide qu'il aurait pu le paraître. Par ce geste, Squall lui avouait beaucoup de choses. Plus qu'un long discours n'aurait pu le faire.

"Lagu...euh, papa?

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- J'accepte de te pardonner mais...

- Mais?"

Laguna se retourna vers son fils. Celui-ci souriait.

"Mais pardonne-moi, toi aussi."

Laguna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Te pardonner? Mais de quoi?

- D'avoir douter de toi."

Laguna répondit à son sourire. Puis, il embrassa son fils sur le front. J'AI DIT SUR LE FRONT!!!!!

"Quelle question! Bien sûr que je te pardonnes! Je n'avais jamais rêvé meilleures retrouvailles!"

Laguna reprit son fils dans ses bras. Allez, on en rajoute une couche!

"Papa, je...

- Laisse-moi encore une minute, s'il te plaît. Ca fait si longtemps que j'espérais pouvoir le refaire. Quand tu étais petit, il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de le faire...

- Et bien, c'est presque toujours le cas.

- Presque?

- Seifer...

- Seifer...bien sûr."

Il réalisa dix secondes plus tard. Il regarda son fils dans les yeux.

"Seifer?!"

Squall se mit à rire.

"Ca te déranges?

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai été un peu surpris. C'est tout. Seifer, hein?

- C'est quoi ce sourire?

- c'est rien, c'est rien. Bon, et si on essayait de retrouver les autres?

- Bonne idée. Ils doivent avoir mijoté quelque chose...

- Ah bon?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, j'ai un service à te demander, papa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Si je peux faire quelque chose, je t'aiderai.

- Vois-tu, une des élèves que tu as vu, Jaessa.

- Oui, c'est elle qui a organisé la journée.

- Je voudrai que tu fasses une enquête sur ses parents.

- Pourquoi? Tu soupçonnes quelque chose?

- Je vais t'expliquer. Viens t'asseoir."

Squall expliqua à son père l'histoire de Jaessa que Seifer lui avait racontée mais aussi leur discussion à propos de la magie.

"Et Edea? Que pense-t-elle de tout cela?

- Elle arrive de l'orphelinat demain. Jaessa a accepté que j'assiste à l'entretien. Alors? Tu acceptes pour les recherches?

- Bien que je penses que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui ai été organisé dans le but de me demander ça, elle a au moins eu le mérite de nous réconcilier. Pour toi, et pour elle, j'accepte."

Squall en fut soulagé. Puis il proposa à son père d'aller à la cafétéria en attendant les autres. Ils se levèrent et partirent pour la cafétéria.

_Cafétéria_

"Les voilà!"

Tout le monde se mit en place, les plombs furent coupés.

Squall entra le premier.

"Tiens, pourquoi c'est éteint?"

Il actionna l'interrupteur et voyant qu'il ne fonctionnait pas, il emprunta le briquet que son père lui tendait et ouvrit la boîte des plombs.

"Le disjoncteur a sauté...Mais c'est étonnant qu'il n'y ai personne à la cafétéria à une heure pareille."

Ben oui, à 18h15, à cette période de l'année, fait noire...

Il remit le disjoncteur en état de marche et revint allumer la lumière. A peine l'avait-il fait que tout ceux qui étaient réunis hurlèrent:

"JOYEUSES RETROUVAILLEEEEEES!!!!!"

Squall et Laguna, surpris, hurlèrent:

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Etaient réunis devant eux Kyros, Ward, Seifer, Gaïa, Leknaat, Damon, Jaessa, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Linoa, Selphie, Cid, Edea, Shu et Nida.

"Je crois qu'on a oublié personne, hein, Selphie?"

Squall reconnecta ses neurones.

"Lockburgh, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Tu peux m'appeler Jaessa, tu sais."

Laguna riait de bon cœur. La petite fête avait été faite à l'improviste mais était très réussi. Squall, lui, vexé d'avoir hurlé, boudait un peu sur sa chaise.

"Allez, poussin, arrête de faire la tête! C'est pour te faire plaisir cette fête!"

Squall bloqua et faillit recracher le contenu de son verre de champagne sur le trench coat de Seifer qui s'écarta avant. Mais Squall réussit finalement à déglutir bien que difficilement avant de parler.

"Pou...poussin?

- ben oui, c'était une peluche que je t'avais offerte. Tu l'adorais.

- c'est toi qui me l'avait offerte?

- Oui, pourquoi? Tu te souviens de ce vieux machin?"

Squall sourit en repensant à la boîte sous son lit où il gardait de vieux objets dont la peluche en question.

A la fin de la soirée, les quatre amis avaient un peu trop bu. Gaïa voyait des chocobos partout et accuser Squall d'avoir fait son col de manteau avec des plumes de chocobos. Leknaat était littéralement pendue au cou d'Irvine en lui soufflant on ne savait pas trop quoi à l'oreille tout en papillonnant des yeux avec de petites étoiles qui brillaient dans ses pupilles. Damon draguait ouvertement Quistis qui avait presque envie de rire en voyant comment Nida - avec qui elle sortait depuis ce jour-là - le fusillait du regard. Quant à Jaessa, elle essayait de gagner un concours de limbo contre Zell, le tout finissant à genoux puis au sol, où ils se roulaient à force de rire.

"Une question, Squall." Dit Laguna.

" Oui?

- Ils ont quel âge, tes élèves?

- 16 ans.

- Et tu les laisses boire?

- Ils sont pas marrants, là?

- Plutôt navrants...

- Bof.

- Inconscient!

- Père indigne!

- Fils indigne!

- Toi le premier!

- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés!"

Squall était déchaîné.

"Espèce de Linoa!!!

- Ah non! Tu vas trop loin, là!

- Désolé..."

La fin de la soirée fut joyeuse. Et vers minuit, il fallut remettre tout ce petit monde dans leurs chambres. Il restait Laguna, Squall et Seifer de frais. Aussi, ils se repartirent les tâches. Quand enfin, il ne resta plus que Damon et Jaessa, Laguna partit vers sa chambre pour se coucher pendant que Squall et Seifer prenaient les deux derniers poivrots dans leurs bras. Seifer prit Damon et Squall, Jaessa. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre voisine à celle de Jaessa et y déposèrent Damon. Puis, ils allongèrent Jaessa sur son propre lit, bien que l'idée de la mettre dans le même lit que Damon les eût effleurés. Leurs têtes au réveil auraient été impayable. Mais bon, un sursaut de leurs consciences les en empêchèrent.

Ils montèrent au deuxième étage rejoindre leur chambre en silence. Ils se déshabillèrent et se glissèrent dans leur lit. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Seifer se releva sur son coude et regarda Squall. Celui-ci fixait le plafond.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Squall? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller?

- Je repense à mon père. Je pensais que...je lui en voudrais...mais je n'ai pas pu.

- ...

- Et ça parce qu'il..."

A ce moment, il entendit à nouveau son père.

" Kyros et Ward n'en ont jamais rien su. En fait, les seuls qui ont jamais été au courant ne sont plus là pour en parler. Il ne reste plus que toi et moi."

S'il n'en avait pas parlé à ses meilleurs amis.

"Squall?

- Il m'a fait pitié...Je...ne pouvais pas..."

Squall sentait les larmes montaient aux yeux. Il se laissa aller. Seifer le prit dans ses bras.

"Et là! C'est tout! Pleure pas...Vous vous êtes retrouvés maintenant. C'est le plus important, non?

- Il...il a tellement souffert...

- Ne dis plus rien..."

Seifer le berça de ses bras jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Squall se fit plus lente et qu'il cessa de hoqueter. Il le regarda dormir avant de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

**Notes de chapitre:** J'suis fière de mon titre! De chapitre, bien sûr, bien que le titre de la fic commence à avoir un petit-minuscule-mais-oh-pourtant-bel-et-bien-existant rapport! Vous allez voir qu'un jour, on va voir d'autres sorcières!!!


	11. Premiers éléments

**Premiers éléments**

_Le lendemain 15h28_

Squall, accompagné de Laguna, entraient dans la serre de combat pour le cours journalier de Gunblade.

"Et le rendez-vous avec Edea?

- On y va ce soir, le temps de prendre une douche, de manger un bout et de souffler deux secondes."

Bien sûr, ils étaient les premiers.

A 15h32, Seifer, Damon et Jaessa firent leur entrée, comme d'habitude. Et Squall se mit à hurler, comme d'habitude.

"Vous avez deux minutes! Deux minutes de retard!

- On sait Squall, on sait. Mais rien que pour le plaisir de t'entendre hurler, on peut ressortir!

- Fait le malin, Seifer!"

Squall se mit en garde, imité par Seifer et ils commencèrent à se battre. Laguna s'approcha des deux élèves:

"Et vous ne faites rien pour l'arrêter?

- Bof, c'est comme un rituel avec eux...on a l'habitude."

Dix minutes plus tard, Damon et Jaessa se jetèrent dans la mêlée et finirent par désarma leur prof respectif. Chacun tenait un zigoto en joue.

"Bon, et ben on y est arrivé cette fois, Jaessa!

- Ouais! Et malgré la gueule de bois...Mal de tête moi..."

Laguna se mit à rire et se proposa pour aller chercher deux aspirines 5000.

"Bon, Lockburgh, Matt, quand vous voulez pour baisser vos armes."

Ils s'exécutèrent à contrecœur et enfin le cours commença. Squall prit la parole.

"Dès que Laguna sera revenu avec les médoc', on commence le programme de la journée."

Seifer, Damon et Leknaat répondirent en un chœur parfait:

"Et c'est quoi le programme?"

Squall passa la main sur le visage en signe de consternation.

"Vu que notre employé chargé de la régulation de la prolifération des espèces ne fait pas son boulot depuis quelques jours...- suivez mon regard - , ça va être à vous de le faire!

- Bof" fut la réponse évasive de Seifer.

" Jaessa et Damon, vous allez faire son boulot à sa place."

Pour toute approbation, il recueillit deux "Gneu?!" parfaits.

"Alors, on a cinq T-rex et une quinzaine d'orchideas à se faire en une heure et demi. Je dis "on", mais, on vous aidera pas! Niark!"

Laguna entra et distribua les précieuses gélules. Squall donna le top:

" A celui qui en tue le plus!"

Le deux zozios étaient partis comme des dératés. Squall s'assit à côté de Seifer qui se mit à le papouiller fortement sous le regard attendri de Laguna déjà bien ancré dans le rôle du père.

_18h00 Devant la bibliothèque_

"Squall, je crois qu'elle s'est laissée mourir dans sa douche.

- Gneu?

- Jaessa...

- Et ben?

- Elle est pas encore là je te signales.

- Je le vois bien Seifer, mais pourquoi elle se laisserait mourir sous sa douche? Et puis d'abord, Seifer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu avais pas une petite pile de copies à corriger?

- En fait, c'est Jaessa qui m'a demandé de venir.

- Oui, ça me permettra d'éviter les redites..."

Squall, Seifer et Laguna se retournèrent à ces paroles et virent arriver Jaessa.

"Bon, et bien, si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons entrer.

- Allons-y."

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque qui, à cette heure là était interdite d'accès. A l'intérieur, Edea les attendait.

"Vous voici, mes enfants.

- Excusez-moi, Mme Kramer. C'est de ma faute." S'excusa Jaessa.

Edea lui sourit d'un air bienveillant. Tous s'assirent autour de la table. Squall prit la parole.

"Alors, Jaessa, que peux-tu nous dire sur ta magie?

- Ma magie...comment dire, elle est différente de la vôtre. Pas dans sa manière d'agir bien sûr que non...les dégâts peuvent être élémentaux ou non, certaines jouent plus un rôle de protection...Mais il n'existe pas de magie comme vos sorts de soins ou d'ultima. Il n'y a que des invocations.

- Des quoi?

- Des invocations. Ce que vous appelez des Guardian Forces.

- D'où tires-tu ce nom?

- De livres anciens que j'ai consulté lorsque j'étais plus jeune. La bibliothèque d'Eshtar renferme de nombreux trésors. Merci à notre président."

Laguna rougit un peu au compliment. Jaessa continua:

" Bref, donc ces invocations ont besoin que leur possesseur ait un minimum de pouvoir magique. Je ne suis pas convaincue que toi, Squall, tu puisses ne serait ce que faire apparaître une de mes créatures. Tu veux essayer?

- Tu les as amenées?"

Elle sortit du petit sac qu'elle avait avec elle un morceau de tissu qui enveloppait quelque chose. Elle découvrit son contenu. Il s'agissait de cristaux d'environ dix centimètres de longueur. Leurs couleurs plutôt pâles leur conféraient une grande beauté ainsi qu'une certaine aura de mystère. Seifer commenta :

" Moi, je veux bien admettre ce que tu dis, mais, tu as besoin de te les trimballer pour les utiliser?

- Non, elles me sont liées. Mais pour que d'autres les utilisent sans que je les leur transmettre, il me faut les cristaux. Alors, Squall, tu veux essayer?"

Squall lui laissa le choix du cristal. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui en tendre un qui émettait une légère lueur bleue glacée. Squall le prit dans sa main et il eut la même sensation de chaleur qu'avec une G-Force.

"La méthode est la même pour les faire apparaître qu'avec une invocation telle que tu les connais. Vas-y."

Squall se concentra pour faire apparaître la créature. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il réessaya. Toujours rien n'arriva. Jaessa demanda :

" Alors?

- Non, rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas."

A son tour, Jaessa se concentra : dans les cinq secondes qui suivirent, une petite créature à forme humaine apparut. Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'un lutin. Elle avait les cheveux longs de la même couleur que son cristal. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono à motif de flocons de neige. Une écharpe était enroulée autour de son cou. Elle flottait devant Jaessa qui lui caressa gentiment la joue. Tous ceux de la table étaient stupéfaits. Jaessa se tourna vers eux :

"Voici Sita. Oh, je sais, elle n'a pas l'air bien terrible mais vous pouvez autant vous fier à son apparence qu'à celle de Shiva. Si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler bien entendu."

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sita qui lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître. Jaessa reprit le cristal. Elle en choisit un autre, de couleur verte cette fois et le donna à Edea.

"Madame, à votre tour d'essayer maintenant, je vous prie."

Edea prit le cristal en main. Cette fois, c'est une femme d'une très grande beauté qui apparut. Elle avait de très longs cheveux verts qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses chevilles. Sa robe semblait faite de feuilles, comme couverte de rosée, qui brillait du même éclat que les diamants.

"Kerina est liée à la nature. Elle se met à chanter et alors la végétation pousse à vue d'œil. Quand on tombe de haut, cela peut s'avérer très pratique."

Edea la laissa repartir et rendit le cristal.

"Vous voyez, reprit Jaessa, c'est là que se trouve la différence entre nos deux magies. Il faut posséder un vrai potentiel magique pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez aucun mal avec la magie classique Damon et toi, si vous maîtrisez tous les deux ces magies.

- En fait, il y en a une que nous n'avons jamais réussi à invoquer. C'est celle-ci."

Elle montra alors un cristal qui émettait une lumière blanche.

Tous la regardèrent. Squall reprit la parole.

"Mais comment les as-tu eu?

- Et bien, le jour de mes onze ans, j'étais dans ma chambre à Deling quand ces cristaux se sont matérialisés devant moi.

- Et...?

- Et rien. Je ne sais d'où ils viennent."

Un silence se fit. Laguna se mit alors à parler pour la première fois de la soirée.

"Jaessa, je te promets que je ferait de cette enquête ma priorité en rentrant à Eshtar. J'étais assez sceptique avant ce soir mais maintenant, je sais que je me dois de le faire. Je veux que tes parents puissent avoir la chance de te connaître. Je sais trop ce que c'est que d'être séparé de sa famille."

Squall regarda Laguna d'un air étonné. Il regrettait vraiment de s'être aussi mal conduit avec un être aussi exceptionnel. Et cet être était son père.

"Alors, Mme Kramer, suis-je un-monstre-aux-pouvoirs-magiques-qu'il-faut-absolument-neutraliser-car-il-en-va-de-la-survie-de-la-planète?"

Tous sourire bien que l'allusion ravivait des souvenirs douloureux.

"Non, non, je ne crois pas. Tant que tu n'en fais pas mauvaise usage, bien entendu...

- Bien entendu..." Répondit Jaessa en écho.

Puis, ils se levèrent et chacun partit se coucher en repensant à ce qui avait été dit.

_Une dizaine de jours plus tard._

Laguna était reparti à Eshtar quelques jours auparavant en promettant de mettre ses meilleurs agents sur le coup.

A la BGU, les cours suivaient...ben leurs cours justement. Gaïa été toujours aussi folle de chocobo, Damon passait toujours son temps à se goinfrer de bretzels, Jaessa glanait tous les renseignements qu'elle pouvait sur la vie privée de Squall et Seifer histoire de tuer le temps et Leknaat était toujours aussi folle d'Irvine qui commençait à sérieusement flirter avec elle. Et malgré le fait qu'ils ne foutaient strictement rien en cours et qu'ils traînaient à longueur de journée en dehors des cours avec leurs chefs, Damon, Leknaat, Gaïa et Jaessa en savaient plus qu'ils ne l'étaient censés. En quinze jours, ils avaient de l'avance sur leur programme théorique. Pour la pratique...

_Serre de combat 15h30_

"Incroyable! Vous êtes à l'heure! " s'extasia Squall

"Et oui! Il faut croire que Hyne existe! " s'émerveilla Seifer.

"Bon, quand vous aurez fini de papillonner devant les béatitudes que vous offre la vie, on pourra peut-être se battre et faire gicler un peu de sang!

- Beurk! Dis donc, Damon! T'as fini de casser notre ambiance! T'es de mauvais poil ou quoi?

- J'suis pas de mauvais poil! J'ai eu ma Gunblade!"

Damon agita alors sous leurs nez sa nouvelle arme en manquant de leur crever les yeux au passage. Seifer fit un bond en arrière en évitant la lame.

"Vas-y mollo avec ton cure-dents!!

- Mon cure-dents? Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cure-dents?"

Seifer, Squall et Jaessa dégainèrent leurs Gunblades respectives dans un ensemble parfait.

"Tu veux tâter des nôtres?"

Damon se calma un peu.

"Mouais, ça va hein, si on peut même plus rigoler...

- Bon, si nos élèves sont décidés, on pourrait peut être commencer le cours."

Damon étalait son arme sous les regards admirateurs de Seifer et Jaessa. Squall soupira:

"J'en ai marre de parler dans le vent..."

Résigné; il s'approcha et observa la lame. Il fut étonné de voir une...une hyène gravée sur la lame.

"Euh...une hyène, Damon?

- Ben oui, et alors?

- Non, rien, rien.

- Mais si! Dis, en quoi elle te déranges ma hyène?

- Elle m'empêche de faire cours! On est pas là pour parler boutique!!"

Après ces raisonnements sur l'esthétisme, le cours commença enfin.

"Bien! Maintenant que la régulation des espèces a enfin rattrapé son retard...

- Ca va, hein!" Commenta Seifer.

" On va cette semaine refaire un combat. Chaque instructeur avec son élève pour commencer et s'il vous reste des forces, on fera encore un combat mais en inversant de prof'.

- Cool!"

Squall et Seifer partirent de chaque côté de la serre suivit de son élève.

Squall et Jaessa

"Tu penses avoir progressé?

- Oui, je crois. Avec les monstres, c'est différent. Ils sont plus imprévisibles que vous, ils agissent à l'instinct.

- Alors, voyons ça."

Squall empoigna sa Lionheart et Jaessa sa Walkyrie. Tout deux se mirent en garde. Squall s'élança le premier. Jaessa ne bougeait pas. Il porta sa première attaque mais elle contenta de l'esquiver. Squall continua à attaquer et la jeune fille continua à esquiver.

"Défends-toi Jaessa! Tu vas finir par prendre un mauvais coup!"

Squall s'agaçait de la conduite de son élève. A quoi jouait-elle? Elle tenait sa Gunblade le long du corps, comme si elle lui était inutile. Il entendait le sifflement que sa propre lame faisait en frôlant le visage de Jaessa. Dans son agacement, il lança sa lame un peu plus en avant et il barra la joue de Jaessa d'un filet de sang carmin. Tout à sa rage, il ne soucia pas. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Finalement, elle fut acculée au mur.

"Tu ne peux plus fuir Jaessa maintenant! Défends-toi!"

Il porta un coup horizontal au niveau de la tête...qu'elle évita en se baissa et elle lui lança un coup de poing dans le ventre. Squall eut la respiration coupée et tomba à genoux. Elle le retint dans sa chute et s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer:

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Gunblade pour me battre contre un soldat qui a perdu son sang-froid. Quand tu reviendras à toi, je serai peut-être encore avec Seifer."

Elle le lâcha et il tomba au sol. Dans son état de semi-conscience, Squall pensa:

" Ca...n'était pas...Jaessa..."

Et il s'évanouit.

Seifer et Damon

"Allez, p'tit gars! Amène-toi avec ton cure-dents!

- C'est pas un cure-dents!"

Damon se précipita sur Seifer qui s'amusait comme un fou. Les lames en s'entrechoquant jetaient des étincelles rouges. Les échanges duraient depuis quelques minutes. Damon était très doué, il n'y avait pas à douter, mais il manquait toujours d'expérience. Enfin, Seifer se décida à mettre fin au combat. Pas un sort de brasier, il jeta Damon au sol. Cette fois, il se plaça non plus au dessus mais à côté où il put mettre un pied sur le "cure-dents" pour empêcher toute réplique.

"Tu as triché!" S'exclama Damon, furieux.

"Pourquoi? J'avais précisé qu'on avait pas le droit à la magie? Bon, ok, maintenant, c'est interdit. Tu as perdu, Damon.

- Et merde!"

Seifer sourit quand on entendit des applaudissements. En se retourna Seifer, vit Jaessa.

"Très joli!

- Jaessa? Où est Squall?

- Là-bas. Il récupère en attendant Damon.

- Très bien. Allez, vas-y Damon."

Damon se releva, prit sa Gunblade et partit en marchant. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparut, Jaessa se mit en garde.

"Eh! Doucement Jaessa!

- Traître à notre race! Tu vas mourir!

- Quoi?!"

Sans plus attendre, elle passa à l'attaque. Seifer était submergé par les attaques. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva entaillé en plusieurs endroits.

"Elle ne plaisante pas, pensa-t-il. Mais ce n'est plus Jaessa."

Il hurla alors:

"Qui es-tu? Et que me veux-tu?

- Je suis Jaessa Lockburgh, bien sûr! Et je veux...TA MORT!"

En prononçant ses mots, elle porta une attaque particulièrement vicieuse. Seifer la para de justesse mais il y laissa tout de même quelques mèches de cheveux.

"Mais, pourquoi?

- Tu as trahi Ultimecia! Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que la mort!"

Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque de haine.

"Jaessa! Réveilles-toi! Ca n'est pas toi!

- Tu te trompes! Ceci est mon vrai visage!"

Puis elle invoqua :

"Abbadon!"

Un monstre effroyable apparut alors et poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Seifer se changea alors en pierre. Ses traits exprimaient la terreur. Une terreur sans nom qu'il porterait éternellement. Une voix de femme s'éleva:

"Jaessa...

- Mère?

- Jaessa, ma fille...de destruction, ton temps va venir. Sers-moi fidèlement. Nous n'échouerons pas comme Ultimecia."

Alors...Jaessa se réveilla en hurlant. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre. Tout était normal. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte faisant sursauter Jaessa.

"Que se passe-t-il? Répondez!

- Ri...rien, excusez-moi."

Le silence retomba. Le réveil indiquait 3h29 du matin. Jaessa soupira. Elle était couverte d'une sueur glacée. Elle se leva et entra dans la salle de bain. La porte se referma sans bruit.

**Notes de chapitre:** Et oui, ici à Capinghem, dans la banlieue de Lille, les fanfics sont au beau fixe et les histoires commencent à germer dans mon cerveau! Enfin, je la tiens dans les très très grandes lignes mon histoire!!! J'ai même déjà la fin...enfin, le combat final! Mais c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive d'écrire la fin avant d'avoir l'histoire...ARFEUH!!!!!!!


	12. Calme plat

Ce soir, chez Jaessa, c'est soirée magie!

**Calme plat...( plat de chez plat le calme...)**

"WWWAAARRRKKK!!!!!

- Euh, Gaïa, c'était pas encore à toi...

- Oups, pardon."

_Merci...10h23, campus_

"WWWAAARRRKKK!!!

(_voilà, c'est mieux!)_

- Crie pas comme ça, Gaïa!

- Mais! Mais! Mais! Faut que tu en parles à Squall et Seifer!

- Un de vous fait ça et je le tue.

- Mais! Mais! Mais! Comment tu peux rester aussi calme?"

Par ce merveilleux samedi de début de printemps, les quatre amis étaient sur le campus et Jaessa était tranquillement allongée dans l'herbe.

"Cava Gaïa, c'était qu'un rêve.

- Mais le pauvre Seifer...

- Tu vas pas en faire un plat.

- Il a été tué!!!

- Qui a été tué?"

Jaessa se redresse. Squall et Seifer arrivait dans leur direction, en souriant.

"Euh, on parlait d'un roman policier.

- Ah bon? Il a l'air passionnant." Commenta Squall.

Jaessa détourna les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas d'ennui, pas avant de savoir pour ses parents. Après, on verra bien.

"Jaessa, Laguna vient d'appeler.

- Ah oui?

- Mais ça ne fait que trois jours qu'ils cherchent.

- Oh...

- Mais ils pensent tenir une bonne piste."

Jaessa soupira d'aise. Squall reprit:

"Bon, je crois qu'il est l'heure des entraînements du week-end.

- Exact." Renchérit Seifer.

"Et aujourd'hui, vous vous battrez contre chacun de nous!"

Jaessa pâlit furieusement.

"Euh...écoutez...j'ai eu une nuit très mauvaise. Alors, je vous rejoindrai si je me sens mieux.

- Tu devrais aller voir Kadowaki.

- Peut-être. A plus!"

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement. Squall et Seifer se tournèrent vers les autres, interrogateurs.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"

Leknaat et Gaïa se regardèrent, gênées. Ce fut Damon qui répondit.

"Bah, encore un truc de fille!"

Et il partit vers la serre de combat, bientôt suivit de Squall et Seifer.

"Dis, Leknaat...

- Oui?

- Tu sais où ça va nous mener tout ça?

- Non, aucune idée. Mais une chose est sûre...

- Quoi donc?

- Je finirai par avoir Irvine rien qu'à moi un de ces jours."

BOUM!!! (bruit de Gaïa qui vient de s'écraser au sol la face en avant)

_Un peu plus tard, chambre de Jaessa._

Leknaat entra sans même frapper. Elle avait à la main quelques livres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Leknaat?"

Le ton était froid. Leknaat balança devant Jaessa deux des quatre livres qu'elle tenait. Jaessa baissa les yeux.

"Waou!!! Ayashi no Ceres 11 et 12!!!"

Et le silence retomba dans la pièce, chacune dans son coin en train de lire.

Au bout d'une heure, Leknaat et Jaessa refermèrent leurs bouquins.

"T'as raison, Leknaat, faut que je me calme. T'es la meilleure!"

Elles se levèrent et chacune retourna à ses occupations.(N.D.A: et oui, c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe dans la vraie vie réel avec ma petite ch'tite Leknaat à moi que j'aime et que j'adorerai toute ma vie)

Le temps passa sans que le rêve ne reviennent.

Laguna n'obtenait aucune information satisfaisante.

Les entraînements se succédaient et tous les quatre étaient devenus très doués. Même la magie n'avait plus beaucoup de secrets pour eux.

Squall et Seifer officialisèrent enfin leur relation en se mariant par un beau jour du mois de juin.

Un an et demi passèrent sans réel changement.

_Salle de cours 11h57_

"Pour ceux qui désireraient voir à quoi ressemble l'examen écrit, vous pouvez vous inscrire."

Une main se leva.

"Oui, Mlle Drinai?

- Et si on réussit?"

Tout le monde se retourna.

"Et bien, les quotas cette années ont été augmenté, mais la sélection reste difficile. Mais si jamais un élève de cette classe réussissait l'examen, il pourrait accéder à la phase pratique. J'avoue que ce serait avec une certaine fierté que je..."

Gaïa et les autres n'écoutaient déjà plus. Si seulement, ils pouvaient réussir. Avec tout ce que Squall et Seifer leur avaient appris, ils ne pouvaient pas se planter.

Dès que Quistis les lâcha, ils se présentèrent au bureau pour prendre des fiches d'inscription. Une fois remplie, ils la déposèrent devant Quistis et sortirent.

"Ca risque d'être dur cette fois...

- Wark!"

Damon, Leknaat et Jaessa se retournèrent vers Gaïa.

"T'as pas fini avec tes wark? Ca fait des années que tu nous pompes avec ça!

- Mais euh! C'est pas...

- De ta faute si tu aimes les chocobos! On sait! Mais arrête les wark! Y'a des limites, quoi!"

Gaïa fit la moue et une Jaessa fulminante manqua de défoncer le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

_Bureau de Squall_

"Happy birthday, Squall." Murmura Seifer à l'oreille de son mari. Squall rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tient d'ailleurs et ouvrit délicatement le papier cadeau.

Sous le papier aux couleurs chamarrées, un écrin de velours noir attendait qu'on l'ouvrit. Squall regarda un instant Seifer puis se décida. A l'intérieur se trouvait un unique clou incrusté d'une aigue-marine.

"J'ai eu du mal à en trouver une qui soit de la même couleur que tes yeux, crois-moi."

Squall retira son ancien bijou et se posta devant un miroir pour mettre le nouveau.

"Il est magnifique!"

Squall revint vers Seifer, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Au bout de dix secondes; on entendit un:

"Ah-hum!"

Squall et Seifer se tournèrent vers la poste:

"Damon! Leknaat! Leknaat! Jaessa!

- Yooooooooooooooooooooooo!

- Wark!

- Présente!

- Fais chier Gaïa avec tes wark!!

- Euh, dites, commenta Seifer, arrêtez, on se croirait dans une seule histoire écrire alors que l'auteur s'emmerde en cours de biologie cellulaire, un mercredi matin alors que c'est sa derrière heure de la journée."

Cette fois, tout les regards se tournèrent vers Seifer.

"Et tu nous sors ça de où?

- Je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul."

Un ange passe.

"Et vous étiez venu pourquoi?" Demanda Squall.

Seifer articula dans le dos de Squall le mot anniversaire.

"Ben...euh...ah! oui! Joyeux anniversaire!!" Cria Gaïa.

Aussitôt suivit des autres. Jaessa continua.

"Et puis, on est venu te demander un service. Dans deux semaines, y'a un exam' écrit et on s'est inscrit. Vous pourriez nous aider à réviser?

- Bien sûr. Pour l'écrit, vous avez vos chances.

- Et en pratique?

- En général, à part grosse erreur de votre part, vous pouvez pas rater. Pas vrai, Seifer?

- :Þ

- Bon, toujours est-il que ce soir, on révise avec vous...et on fera ça tout les soirs, d'accord?

- Voui!!!

- NAN!"

Cinq têtes se tournèrent vers Damon.

"Nan! Réviser tout les soirs, moi, ça me va pas!

- Et quand veux-tu travailler ton exam' alors?

- Travaquoi? Je connais pas ce mot.

- Et ben, fais comme tu le sens Damon mais viens pas te plaindre si tu te plantes..."

Et ils restèrent là, comme des cons, à rien dire, à rien faire.

"Et à qui la faute?!" s'exclama Damon. "Qui écrit cette fic n'importe comment, d'abord?"

Mais euh...je fais ce que je veux...Bon, continuons l'histoire.

Laguna entra dans le bureau en bousculant au passage les quatre jeunes, les envoyant au sol.

"Squall! Ca y est! J'ai enfin trouvé des infos! Fais venir Jaessa!"

- Euh, papa, tu l'as bousculée en entrant...elle est juste derrière toi."

Laguna se retourna et Jaessa, Damon, Gaïa et Leknaat se relever tout en frottant leurs articulations douloureuses. Laguna se gratta la nuque.

"Je...je suis désolée les enfants...

"Ca ira, on est vivants..."

Squall intervint.

"Il faudrait mieux attendre avant de parler de tout ça."

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

"Pourquoi?

- Il vaudrait mieux attendre la fin des examens.

- C'est dans combien de temps ça?" demanda Laguna.

"Trois semaines s'ils ont leur écrit.

- Alors je reste ici jusque là et mes hommes continueront leurs recherches." Décréta-t-il.

"Voilà, c'est réglé! Et si maintenant on allait manger?"

_13h45 - sortie de la cafétéria_

"Burp! J'ai trop mangé...

- Pas étonnant Damon, avec tout ce que tu t'es enfilé!

- Squall, Seifer, je peux vous parler?"

Sans rajouter un mot, les trois hommes s'esquivèrent vers le campus.

"C'est qu'ils nous abandonnent les lâches!

- Wark!!"

Gaïa et Leknaat se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur pendant que Damon tentait tant bien que mal de retenir Jaessa qui n'avait qu'une envie: tuer Gaïa pour qu'elle arrête les wark!

_Quelques minutes plus tard - campus_

"Alors, je vais tout préparer pour dans trois semaines...

- C'est la plus sage décision Squall..." répondit son père.

_15h53 Serre de combat_

Les gunblades s'entrechoquèrent. Les deux combattants faisaient peser tout leur poids contre l'arme de son adversaire pour lui faire lâcher prise. Leurs visages étaient baignés de sueur.

"Alors? demanda Jaessa. Que vous a dit Laguna?

- Rien de bien..."

Squall abandonna l'échange pour reculer.

"...intéressant."

Il reprit sa gunblade en main et repartit à l'assaut.

Encore une fois, les lames se rencontrèrent pour un bref instant.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas me le dire?"

Jaessa tenta de lui porter une attaque latérale au bras droit. Il rejeta l'arme de la jeune fille en arrière par un geste rapide. Puis, profitant de ce qu'elle avait été déséquilibrée, il lui porta le coup final et stoppa sa propre gunblade à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de son ennemie.

"Non, je ne dirai rien." Dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit à son tour.

"Même sous la torture?"

Jaessa s'approcha dangereusement de la lame de son instructeur. Elle entailla légèrement la peau et fit couler un filet de sang. Squall arqua un sourcil amusé devant le comportement de son élève.

"Même."

Il ne bougea pas. Jaessa eut une moue boudeuse puis se dégagea et se releva en dépoussiérant son uniforme.

"Tant pis." Fut sa seule réponse.

Squall la regarda un instant avant de dire:

" Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner ça.

- Meuh non..."

Et elle sourit. Elle reprit sa gunblade qui était à terre.

"Allez, mr le professeur, on a encore une heure de cours devant nous."

Durant les quinze jours qui suivirent, les révisions firent rage à la B.G.U et la B.U (comprenez Bibliothèque Universitaire pour ceux qui savent pas.) était bien trop petite pour accueillir les élèves. Aussi, Squall fit ouvrir les salles de classes pour ceux qui désiraient travailler.

La cafétéria était étrangement calme et vide. Le soir, le chahut habituel s'était changé en silence.

Enfin, le jour J, l'heure H, la minute M et la seconde S arrivèrent.

"Bien, vous avez trois heures et demi. Je vous souhaite bon courage et pour ceux qui en ont besoin...bonne chance."

Seifer sourit en disant ces quelques mots. Il eut une pensée pour ses quatre élèves qui devaient se trouver dans l'amphi de Shu avant de se plonger dans une surveillance rapprochée des aspirants Seeds.

3h30 plus tard.

"L'examen est à présent terminé. Vérifier que vous avez bien remplie l'en tête de vos grilles réponses. Nous allons ramasser."

Une fois tout les élèves sortis, Seifer se dirigea avec Linoa avec leurs paquets de copies vers l'ascenseur. Devant celui-ci, Quistis et Shu discutaient. Elles aperçurent Seifer et Linoa et leurs firent un signe de la main.

"Seifer! Linoa! On vous attendaient!"

Et ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Là, dans le bureau de Squall les attendaient les autres surveillants. En tout trois amphithéâtres avaient été nécessaires.

"Ah! Vous voilà!"

Quistis sortit de sa poche quelques bâtonnets de différentes tailles. Seifer demanda:

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu participes à la correction des copies...Bon, je vais t'expliquer.

- Quel dévouement Quistis!"

Elle s'approcha de la machine qui trônait sur le bureau de Squall.

"Alors, tu vois, maintenant, tout est informatisé. Comme les questions sont des Q.C.M, les réponses sont entrées dans la machine qui va corriger les copies toute seule, comme une grande.

- Waou..." commenta Seifer.

"Et comme il n'y a rien de plus chiant que de foutre des feuilles dans une machine, on tire à la courte paille.

- Ah ouais, je vois le genre..."Les sept personnes présentes tirèrent chacun un bâton. Quistis regarda le dernier qui lui restait dans la main.

"C'est pas moi!

- Comment le sais-tu?" demanda Seifer.

"Le plus petit est marqué en rouge au bout. Alors, qui l'a eu?

- Je crois que j'ai pas de pot."

Tout le monde se tourna avec un grand sourire vers Seifer.

"La chance du débutant!" s'esclaffa Squall.

" J'y crois à mort là..." sembla se résigner Seifer.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se mit à courir vers la sortie.

" Vous m'aurez pas! Démerdez-vouuuuufffff!"

Il venait d'être plaquer à terre par Squall.

"Nan, nan, nan...tu t'enfuis pas!"

Bientôt, Seifer se retrouva seul dans le bureau. La porte était fermée de l'extérieur. De l'autre côté de la porte, Quistis, Shu, Squall, Laguna, Nida et Linoa (qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là? Ben, elle est chargée des questions de magie tiens! ) étaient morts de rire.

"Bande d'enfoirés! Ouvrez-moi! Vous allez me le payer! J'vous préviens!"

**Notes de chapitre:** Les idées foisonnent mais comme je suis en période de révision, c'est pas évident...enfin, là, il est tard, alors, dodo moi!


	13. and the winner is

**And the winner is...**

_Le lendemain vers 10h20 Chambre de Jaessa_

"Qu'est-ce que j'aime le samedi! On peut se lever tard et tout et tout!"

Elle sortait tranquillement de la salle de bain habiller en civil comme tout les week-end.

"Je vais aller voir si les autres sont debout."

Elle sortit de sa chambre et entra dans celle de Leknaat.

"Leknnat! Debout! Y'est dix heures et...ah...t'es déjà debout...

- Ben oui, pourquoi?

- Je venais pour te réveiller...

- On a les résultats aujourd'hui?

- Je crois qu'ils les affichent vers midi. Je vais voir si Gaïa est levée.

- Oki!"

Jaessa passa dans la chambre voisine où tout était encore noir. Elle se faufila à tâtons vers la fenêtre dont elle ouvrit d'un coup les volets

"Allez! Gaïa on se réveille!"

Jaessa se retourna et se trouva face à un...chocobo endormit dans le lit de son amie.

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

_Au même moment Chambre de Squall et Seifer_

"Et voilà, y'avait longtemps...

- Tais-toi Squall! Embrasse-moi plutôt!

- Comme tu veux Seifer..."

_Chambre de Gaïa_

"Jaessa...Gueule pas...Qu'est-ce que t'arrive?

- Le...le...le...le chocobo parle!"

Le chocobo en question s'assit dans son lit et regarda Jaessa de ses gros yeux globuleux.

"Jaessa, c'est moi, c'est Gaïa!

- Le chocobo t'a mangé?

- Mais nan! C'est un pyjama!! C'est MON pyjama!

- ...

- ...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Leknaat! Faut que tu viennes voir ça!!"

- Mais arrête ça Jaessa! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde si c'est pas déjà fait! Qu'est-ce qui vas p...?! Gaïa?!

- Ca va hein!

- BOUARFARFARFARFARF!"

Gaïa était rouge de rage alors que Jaessa et Leknaat s'étouffaient presque à force de rire. Finalement, elles sortirent pour laisser Gaïa s'habiller...normalement.

"On va prendre l'air sur le campus pour se calmer Gaïa! On se retrouve devant les résultats ce midi!"

_Bureau de Squall 11h50_

Scriiic scriiiiic scriic scriiiiiiiiiiiiiic

"Mais c'est une horreur ton imprimante!

- Je sais Seifer...Mais Cid a toujours préféré privilégier la déco de la fac plutôt que le matos...

- Je vois ça...enfin, j'entends surtout.

- QUOI?! PARLE PLUS FORT J'ENTENDS RIEN!!

- Je dis que ce coup ci il va trop loin!

- Comment ça, mon cul, il est pas bien?! Si t'es pas content tu peux aller voir ailleurs!

- Mais non! J'ai dit qu'il allait trop loin!

- Pas la peine de répéter, c'est tout! Je suis vexé!

- MAIS NON, ESPECE DE CON!! JE DISAIS QUE...

- Seifer, l'imprimante a fini. --#

- Oups.

- Je te faisais marcher neuneu! J'avais compris va!

- Désolé! Désolé! Désolé!

- Pas grave. Bon, si on regardait les résultats, hein?"

Ils se penchèrent sur les feuilles.

_Ascenseur 12h02 (précisément, ouais je sais...)_

"Arf! J'ai trop la trouille de m'être plantée!

- Moi aussi, Leknaat, moi aussi...

- Gaïa et Damon doivent déjà être là, non?

- Sûrement, Leknaat, sûrement..."

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers leur classe. Il y avait là pas mal d'élèves plus âgés qu'elles. (A ce moment là, rappelons le, elles ont 17 ans) Ils avaient pour la plupart entre 18 et 20 ans.

"Leknaat! Jaessa!"

Damon sautillait de l'autre côté de la foule. Elles le rejoignirent tant bien que mal. Gaïa était là aussi.

"Vous avez vu quelque chose?

- Que dalle! Et vous?

- Pareil, on vient d'arriver."

Ils s'assirent à terre en face des panneaux d'affichage. 10 minutes passèrent avant que le passage aux résultats ne se libère. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent anxieusement.

Sorgas Daegal

ïƒ¼

182/300 points

92ème

Leknaat Danesse

ïƒ¼

205/300 points

62ème

Jedon Draper

ïƒ»

120/300 points

154ème

Jehan Draper

ïƒ»

101/300 points

211ème

Gaïa Drinai

ïƒ¼

183/300 points

91ème

Jaessa Lockburgh

ïƒ¼

205/300 points

62ème

Kerris Losfeld

ïƒ»

196/300 points

82ème

"Hé! C'est génial! On est tous reçus!" s'exclama Gaïa.

"Attends, regarde plus bas..."

Sendrar Marcan

ïƒ»

170/300

110ème

Damon Matt

ïƒ»

175/300

103ème

"..."

"..."

"Et ben, c'est pas que tout ça!" s'écria joyeusement Damon. "Faut aller bouffer! J'ai la dalle, moi!"

_12h30 Cafétéria._

La table des quatre amis était bien calme...mis à part le boucan que faisait Damon qui avalait un dernier bretzel.

"Bon, les gars, moi, je vous laisse, je vais m'entraîner!"

Le jeune garçon partit en courant. Squall et Seifer prirent place avec leurs élèves.

" Je crois qu'il nous fuit..."Commenta Seifer.

" Y'a de grandes chances..."Approuva Squall.

" On va quand même féliciter les trois qui ont réussis et qui sont là!" Sourit Seifer. " Y'a pas de raison! Il avait qu'à venir réviser le soir au lieu de courir après tout ce qui porte une jupe! Non mais!

- Euh, Squall, je peux poser une question?

- Bien sûr Gaïa.

- Où va se dérouler l'épreuve sur le terrain?

- Eshtar nous a proposé son aide.

- Eshtar? C'est Génial!

- Il reste trois jours avant l'épreuve. Reposez-vous quand même un peu...Et au fait, Jaessa!

- Oui?

- J'ai parlé à Cid de ta magie...tu as le droit de l'utiliser pendant l'épreuve.

- Vraiment? Cool! Merci Squall!

- Ca à l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Oui, y'a trop longtemps que j'ai pas pu les utiliser!

- Allez tout le monde! Chacun a un entraînement cet après midi! Allez vous préparer."

La petite troupe se leva. A la sortie de la cafétéria, Squall et Seifer partirent vers le campus pendant que le reste du groupe rejoignait les dortoirs.

_Deux jours plus tard._

Tout le monde avait été prévenu par affichage et par les nombreux appels que la B.G.U allait décoller pour Eshtar dans l'après-midi. L'heure été presque venue.

_Bureau de Squall_

"Papa?

- Oui? Ah! Squall!

- Nous nous mettons en route pour Eshtar. L'examen est prêt?

- Bien sûr canard.

- Arrête avec ça!

- Ben quoi? Avant tu avais cette peluche et maintenant, tu as Seifer, donc je n'ai aucune raison d'arrêter!

- Si! Ca me fout la honte!

- Dis donc, tu me ferais pas une crise d'adolescence en retard à 20 ans toi?

- PAPA!!!!!

- OK OK, j'arrête. Dans combien de temps arriverez-vous?

- Oh, pas avant 18h je pense. L'épreuve débute demain comme prévu à 14h00.

- Bien, à ce soir alors. Je viendrai vous accueillir.

- A ce soir.

- Squall?

- Hum?

- Je peux espérer vous avoir à dîner, toi et Seifer?

- Pourquoi pas? Oui, c'est d'accord. S'il y a un problème, je te préviendrai. A ce soir!"

Squall éteignit le visiophone et tourna son fauteuil pour admirer le paysage qui défilait sous la baie vitrée de son bureau. La B.G.U avait quitté Balamb et survolait à présent la mer.

"C'est dommage pour Damon quand même.

- Squall, ça aurait été injuste de falsifier les résultats.

- Je sais, Seifer.

- Injuste envers celui dont il aurait pris la place et envers Damon aussi."

Seifer vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, à gauche de Squall.

"Et tu es bien sûr de toi pour cette épreuve?

- De quoi? Ah non, pas tout à fait. On sait pas trop ce qu'il y a dans ces ruines. J'aurais préféré que Damon soit avec eux...enfin...je me demande bien qui on va pouvoir mettre avec eux. Les équipes sont de quatre..."

_Le lendemain, 14h00, hall de la B.G.U_

"Bien, maintenant, je vais appeler les équipes ainsi que l'instructeur chargé de les escorter. Equipe n°1...'

Le tout défilait assez vite. Damon, qui était venu encourager ses amies commentait:

"Squall m'a montré votre équipe. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, le gars avec qui il vous a mis se bat avec un bâton sacré. Kliter Buba ou quelque chose comme ça...

- C'est Kali Yuga..."

Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à un garçon brun dont la coiffure ressemblait à celle de Squall.

"Je suis Sorgas Daegal. Heureux de rencontrer les petits prodigues de la promo!" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Equipe n°16: Sorgas Daegal, Leknaat Danesse...

- Présente!

- Gaïa Drinai et Jaessa Lockburgh. Chef d'unité: Jaessa Lockburgh."

Les coéquipiers s'avancèrent.

"L'instructeur Seifer Almasy se charge de vous escorter."

Seifer s'avança vers eux avec un sourire.

"Allez, les jeunes, je vous emmène sur le terrain."

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Damon et Squall discutaient et semblaient quelque peu énervés. Seifer fit signe à son équipe de l'attendre et se mêla à la dispute. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, le problème était réglé et l'épreuve allait pouvoir commencer.

"Bien, alors cette équipe va avoir une situation épineuse à résoudre...Il s'agit de sécuriser les couloirs de Lunatic Pandora.

- Pardon?!

- On est partis!"

Dans les plaines d'Eshtar se trouvait Lunatic Pandora. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Le vaisseau s'était crashé lors de la fin de la compression temporelle et était devenu un vrai nid à monstre. L'épreuve s'annonçait corsée.

"A partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'un observateur. Le chef d'unité prend le relais."

Jaessa avait compris ce que cela signifiait. C'était en bonne partie à elle qu'incombait la réussite de cette mission.

"En avant!"

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée des ruines.

"Chacun à penser à vérifier ses associations?"

Elle se tourna vers ses 'subalternes'. Gaïa maîtrisait aussi bien les G-Forces que ses invocations à elle, aussi, elle les avait partagées. Gaïa et elle pouvaient ainsi faire appel à toutes ses créatures. Leknaat était devenue très habile au fusil mais son potentiel magique était nul. Elle n'avait reçu que des sorts de soins et des sorts d'attaques mineurs. Quand à ce Sorgas...

"Euh...Sorgas? De quelle magie disposes-tu?

- Jusqu'au niveau X.

- Parfait! Si tout le monde est prêt, on y va. Sorgas avec moi. Leknaat et Gaïa en arrière, vous nous couvrez."

Le groupe entra dans un couloir en face de lui. Le noir qui y régnait n'était qu'à peine dissous par la lumière de leurs torches.

"Gaïa, dit Jaessa, c'est à toi de jouer."

Gaïa se concentra un instant.

"Lumina!"

Un esprit de lumière apparut et le couloir fut inondé de clarté. La progression devint plus simple. Après avoir erré quelques minutes, Jaessa fit signe de s'arrêter.

"C'est pas normal.

- Quoi donc?"

Sorgas finit la pensée de Jaessa.

"Qu'il n'y ai pas de monstre."

Jaessa avait sérieusement envie de se tourner vers Seifer, mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'en sortir par elle-même.

"On continue!"

Elle passa dans les cages d'ascenseur. Comme le bâtiment était à l'horizontale, ils n'avaient aucun mal à passer aux étages supérieurs. Leknaat fit un commentaire.

"C'est quoi cette odeur? Ca pue!"

Tout le monde essaya de détecter l'odeur.

"Ca pue la pourriture!"

Ils avancèrent encore. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le palier, ils découvrirent un charnier sans nom. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres de bêtes étaient là, éventrés, et leur sang avait maculé les murs jusque très haut dans la pièce et créait au sol une mare d'une dizaine de centimètres de profondeur.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer un carnage pareil?!"

Jaessa regarda Seifer en coin. Il s'était reculé et communiquait avec l'extérieur. Tout ça ne devait pas avoir était prévu.

"Jaessa!

- Oui, Gaïa?

- Viens voir par ici!"

Jaessa s'avança prudemment.

"Tu ne remarques rien dans l'atmosphère de la pièce?

- ... ... ... des... des résidus de magie!

- Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle...

- Des résidus de MA magie!"

Gaïa et Jaessa étaient éloignés du reste du groupe aussi personne n'entendit la remarque.

"Gaïa. Garde ça pour toi.

- Mais, je...

- C'EST UN ORDRE!!!"

Jaessa avait hurlé.

"Bi...bien."

Elles rejoignirent les autres. Seifer, Leknaat et Sorgas regardaient Jaessa bizarrement. Seifer parla:

"Jaessa, ça prend une drôle de tournure tout ça. On retourne à la B.GU.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Jaessa, ceci est un ordre de ton instructeur.

- Et moi, je le conteste car il y a des résidus de magie dans cette pièce.

- Des résidus de...? Un être humain?

- Aucune idée.

- Bon...On continue mais je reprend le commandement."

Il retourna sur ses pas et revint au rez-de-chaussée.

"Seifer!

- Squall! Damon! On sera pas trop de sept!

- Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu voulais rentrer?

- Gaïa et Jaessa ont découvert des traces de magie là-haut.

- Humaine?

- Pas sûr..."

Jaessa et Damon partagèrent leurs magies et invocations. Squall donna à Gaïa Bahamut et Leviathan avec qui elle se mit immédiatement en symbiose parfaite. Alors que les préparatifs touchaient à leur fin, un grognement se fit entendre et un monstre les attaqua. Aussitôt, Sorgas lui asséna un violent coup sur la nuque alors qu'il esquivait les crocs. Une fois le monstre sonné, il planta sa Kali Yuga dans le cœur de la bête pour en retirer ses pouvoirs. Le reste du groupe était stupéfait.

"Rappelez-moi de jamais mettre ce type en colère!" réussit à articuler Damon.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour retourner au premier étage.

" Gaïa, Jaessa, est-ce que vous pouvez suivre les traces des résidus de magie?

- Je crois pas, ça n'est pas une odeur. Par contre, on a peut-être une autre solution."

Une fois arrivée, elles se hissèrent sur des décombres au centre de la pièce pour éviter de patauger dans le sang.

"Gaïa, on va essayer de trouver ailleurs des traces de ma magie.

- Comment?

- Essaye de porter tes sens aussi loin que possible.

- Euh...je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Elles se faisaient face l'une l'autre. Elles tendirent leurs bras et leurs mains entrèrent en contact. Elles fermèrent les yeux. De leur côté, Squall, Seifer et les autres ne pouvaient que regarder.

Lentement, les restes de la magie utilisée livrèrent leurs secrets.

"Tuer."

"Anéantir."

"Les parasites doivent disparaître."

"Ceux qui ne savent rien."

"Où est ma fille?"

Puis, les images se succédèrent. Une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Des cadavres lévitants autour d'elle. Des gémissements, des grognements animaux. Un rire glacial. La silhouette se tourne vers les filles.

"Meurs!"

La vision fut brutalement interrompue et Gaïa et Jaessa se retrouvèrent projetées par une force invisible de chaque côté de la salle. Le sang et les cadavres amortirent le choc.

"GAÏA!! JAESSA!!"

Squall et Seifer partirent à leur secours en ordonnant au autres de ne pas bouger. Elles n'étaient que sonnées.

"On s'en va d'ici..." intima Squall sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il tenait Jaessa dans ses bras. Celle-ci regarda Gaïa qui semblait aller bien aussi. Une fois dehors, tout le monde s'assit à terre.

"Qu'avez-vous vu les filles?" demanda Seifer.

Gaïa leur décrivit la vision.

"Waou! Trop cool!"

Aussitôt après avoir parlé, Damon s'attira six regards furieux.

"Mais on ne voyait pas le visage de cette personne." Rajouta Gaïa.

Squall réfléchit.

"Au vue du carnage, de ce que vous avez vu et de ce qui vous est arrivé tout à l'heure, on peut être certain qu'il s'agit d'une sorcière. Jaessa, je suis désolé, mais on ne va pas pouvoir s'occuper de tes parents pendant quelques temps. Un sorcière en liberté...Ca ne me dit trop rien."

Jaessa avait gardé le silence. Gaïa l'observait avec un air de reproche. Seifer le remarqua.

"Gaïa, Jaessa, il y a quelque chose que vous nous cachez? Est-ce que ça aurait rapport avec la raison pour laquelle tu aurais hurlé, Jaessa?"

Comme elle se taisait, Gaïa parla:

"Ben, en fait...

- C'est bon, Gaïa, je peux le dire moi-même. Si j'ai insisté pour rester, c'est parce que les résidus de magie s'apparente à MA magie, pas aux G-Forces.

- QUOI?!

- Mais c'est pas tout, je sais qui était la sorcière."

Tout le monde regardaient Jaessa avec des yeux ronds. Et le pauvre Sorgas encore plus. Même Gaïa était surprise. Comment Jaessa savait-elle?

"Qui était-ce Jaessa?" le ton de Seifer était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

"Ma mère."

**Notes de chapitre:** Alors? Ca y est? Vont-ils enfin partir de la B.G.U? Va-t-il enfin se passer quelque chose dans cette fic de merde?! J'ai pleins d'idées encore mais vu qu'il est 3h29 du matin, je crois que je vais dodo...MEGA YAWN!!!


	14. Révélations

**Révélations**

" Qui était-ce Jaessa?

- Ma mère..."

Le silence pesant qui s'était installé après cette déclaration persistait. Ce fut Sorgas qui finit par le briser.

" Qu...qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique!

- Ca ne te regarde pas!

- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais au vue de ce qui c'est passé ici, j'estime que ça me concerne aussi à présent!"

Jaessa soupira.

" Je vais faire court. Mes parents m'ont abandonnée à la naissance. Je ne les ai jamais vus. La seule chose que j'ai d'eux, c'est cette Gunblade."

Sorgas posa la question qui brûlait sur toutes les lèvres.

"Si tu ne les as jamais vu, comment peux-tu être aussi catégorique quand au fait que la sorcière qui a fait ça soit ta mère?

- Il y a deux raisons: la première, c'est que j'utilise une magie différente des G-Forces et que j'en ai senti des traces à l'intérieur.

- On ne sait jamais, ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre...

- En fait, c'est surtout la deuxième raison qui me pousse à croire que c'était bien elle.

- Et c'est...

- Il y a un peu moins de deux ans, j'ai fait un drôle de cauchemar. C'était pendant un cours de Gunblade. Seifer et Damon était d'un côté de la serre, Squall et moi de l'autre. On s'entraînait. Je ne faisait qu'esquiver les coups et à la fin, j'ai assommer Squall. Ensuite, je suis aller voir Seifer. Lui et Damon venait de finir leur combat. Damon est parti pour s'entraîner avec Squall. Seifer et avons commencer à nous attaquer mais..."

Seifer la coupa.

"Mais tu as finit par me tuer. Ou pour être plus exact, tu as finit par me pétrifier, n'est-ce pas?

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Moi aussi j'ai fait ce rêve.

- Alors, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit?

- Elle? Non, je n'ai entendu que tes paroles."

Jaessa leur répéta mot pour mot les paroles que sa mère avait prononcé. C'est Squall qui prit la parole à sa suite.

" Ce qui veut dire qu'elle savait où tu étais.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien..."

Chacun pesait le poids du dialogue qu'il venait d'entendre. Au bout d'une minute, Squall sortit son portable et composa u numéro.

" Allô? Quistis? C'est Squall...Non, non, tout va bien. Je t'appelle pour te demander de me remplacer à la tête de la B.G.U et pour annuler les cours de Seifer...Je préfère pas t'expliquer maintenant, ce serait trop long...Oui, je crois...Non, je vais aller le voir à la résidence présidentielle...Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'en avais parlé il y a trois semaines...Au fait, j'emmène avec moi les Seeds Lockburgh, Drinai, Danesse et Daegal...Oui, oui, je transmettrais...Et aussi l'aspirant Matt...T'en fais pas, tout ira bien...Je t'appelle de temps en temps, OK?"

Il raccrocha.

"Quistis vous félicite tout les quatre."

Les nouveaux Seeds sourirent. Squall se leva et dépoussiéra ses vêtements.

"Maintenant, on va aller voir Laguna. Il a des infos sur ton père Jaessa. Il sait peut être où il se trouve.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Bon, allons-y, le Ragnarok n'est pas loin."

_Bureau du président_

"Quistis vient d'appeler, ton fils arrive avec son équipe.

- Merci Kyros. Euh, tu pourrais rester ici?

- Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai un peu peur pour Squall...

- Lag'! Tu as vu comment il s'en ai sorti face à Adel et Ultimecia! En plus, cette fois Seifer est à ses côtés.

- Oui, je sais...Mais j'ai un mouvais pressentiment.

- Ca, ce sont les joies de la paternité...toujours à s'inquiéter pour le fiston."

Une troisième voix se fit entendre.

"T'en fais pas va! Je vais te le surveiller, ton bout de choux!"

Laguna se tourna cers la porte. Les sept jeunes gens étaient arrivés.

" Seifer! Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il lu arrive rien! Sinon, tu vas savoir comment j'm'appelles!

- Ben, Laguna Loire, non?"

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

"Un peu plus sérieusement, je connais presque tout le monde dans l'équipe, Squall, sauf ce jeune homme.

- Papa, je te présente Sorgas Daegal. Un nouveau Seed.

- Monsieur, le président, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même. Ce n'est pas pour changer de sujet, mais...Jaessa, j'ai retrouvé la trace de ton père mais on ne sait pas où il est exactement. Il s'appelle Vincent Lockburgh. Les Lockburgh sont une ancienne famille venant de Timber. Ils se sont installés à Eshtar lorsque Timber a perdu de son prestige il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Ton père doit avoir quarante deux ans. Visiblement, tu es leur seule enfant. La maison où il habitait est toujours à leur nom bien que plus personne n'y habite depuis...depuis ta naissance en fait. Si ru veux aller jeter un coup d'œil, j'ai les clés.

- Oui, j'aimerai bien aller voir...enfin, si les autres sont d'accord, bien sûr..."

Squall approuva de la tête. Il remarqua combien Jaessa était pâle.

"Pour ce qui est de maintenant, Vincent Lockburgh semble se trouver du côté de Trabia. C'est là-bas qu'on a perdu sa trace.

- Je vous remercie, Laguna.

- C'est normal, Jaessa."

Elle prit la clé qu'il lui tendait et regarda l'adresse. Elle sortit, suivit des autres. Seul Squall resta un peu plus longtemps.

" Papa, je...

- Squall fais attention à toi, je t'en prie."

Laguna s'approcha et prit son fils dans ses bras.

"J'ai peur pour vous tous mais pour toi plus particulièrement."

_Une rue d'Eshtar_

"Tu veux dire que c'est là? Mais c'est immense!"

Damon était " complètement dég' " devant la grandeur du manoir. Jaessa avait déjà poussé la grille et avançait vers la porte. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit. L'ambiance triste et sombre était accentuée par le fait que les volets étaient fermés. Squall rejoignit le groupe.

"Squall, regarde. Tout est en place. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de partir."

Ils laissèrent les autres explorer le rez-de-chaussée pour aller voir le premier. En entrant dans la première pièce, ils découvrirent une chambre d'enfant.

"Voilà sûrement la pièce qu'ils avaient aménagée pour Jaessa.

- Ce qui confirme qu'ils sont partis précipitamment."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était temps de se mettre en route pour Trabia s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de retrouver Vincent. Une fois dans le Ragnarok, Seifer s'installa aux commandes, Damon à ses côtés pour lui apprendre à manipuler le vaisseau. Squall, lui, faisait faire le tour du propriétaire aux autres. Quand il eut finit, il revint s'asseoir dans le cockpit, ainsi que Gaïa et Leknaat. Jaessa, quand à elle, avait préféré s'installer sur la passerelle un peu plus bas pour lire le journal intime de son père qu'elle avait trouvé dans son bureau. Elle ne vit pas Sorgas s'approcher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

Elle sursauta.

"Désolée de t'avoir fais peur. On dirait que la pression retombe un peu pour toi, pas vrai?

- Oui, un peu...

- Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta conduite durant l'épreuve. Tu es un bon chef.

- Merci mais je n'ai pas eu à faire grand chose.

- Tu as l'esprit d'équipe et tu te soucies de tes partenaires. C'est déjà mieux que la plupart des gens.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens? Je veux dire...avant la B.G.U.

- J'habitais avec ma famille à Greenhill. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans, on m'a entraîné dans un ancien temple avec d'autres enfants à l'art de la guerre. A l'âge de douze ans j'ai été choisi comme gardien de la Kali-Yuga. L'année suivante, je suis arrivé à la fac. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début, je ne connaissais rien de leur magie ni de leur science. C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu cette année avant de passer le concours. Et toi? Depuis combien de temps es-tu à la B.G.U?

- Euh...un an et demi.

- Vous avez battu le record toutes les trois alors! Mais méfie-toi, le record précédent était de deux ans. C'était mon meilleur ami. Et il est mort.

- Je sais. Treyll était mon petit ami.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave."

Ils discutèrent comme ça pendant tout le voyage, assis sur la passerelle, les jambes dans le vide. Quand enfin:

"Ah! Vous voilà vous deux! On est arrivés! Damon va poser l'appareil!"

Aussitôt après ces paroles, une immense secousse se fit sentir, envoyant Seifer dégringoler dans l'escalier.

"Seifer! Ca va?

- Ouais, ouais, Jaessa. Enfin, je crois..."

_Plaines de Trabia._

" 'Tain! J'hallucine! On est en septembre et ils ont déjà de la neige!!

- Eh oui, Damon, c'est ça le grand nord..."

Ils avancèrent vers la fac qui se trouvaient à quelques cinq cent mètres. Un petit comité d'accueil les attendait pour les conduire jusqu'au directeur.

"Monsieur Leonhart, nous allons vous conduire.

- Merci. La reconstruction est enfin finie?

- Oui, trois années ne furent pas de trop. Nous avons amélioré les plans et mis à jour le dispositif d'envol.

- Parfait!"

Les trois jeunes filles les guidèrent à travers les bâtiments rénovés.

" Squall! Seifer!

- Nida! Comment vas-tu?

- très bien! Et vous deux?"

Après les retrouvailles, le sujet se fit plus sérieux.

"Nida on a besoin de ton aide.

- Je sais, vous êtes là pour trouver ce Vincent Lockburgh.

- Oui.

- Les agents de ton père sont passés il y a une semaine. Et il est effectivement passé. Après être venu, il a disparu, on ne sait pas où il est. Je suis désolé.

- Quand était-il venu?

- Environ quinze jours.

- OK. Merci, on va y aller.

- Mais où?

- Au seul endroit habitable dans le coin, Shumi Village.

- Impossible, Squall.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Ils ne laissent plus entrer les étrangers.

- Oui, mais moi, ils me connaissent."

Une fois sortis de la fac, ils partirent pour Shumi Village. Ils passèrent presque en courant les premières portes menant à la ville souterraine tellement le froid devenait mordant. Deux Shumis se précipitèrent vers eux.

"Non! Non! Plus d'étrangers! Dehors! Dehors!"

Squall s'avança alors. Aussitôt, les shumis cessèrent de gesticuler.

"Monsieur Leonhart! C'est monsieur Leonhart!

- Bonjour! Je dois parler au doyen.

- Je...enfin..."

Il regardait avec suspicion le reste du groupe.

"Pas tous! Seulement trois peuvent descendre."

Damon s'exclama:

" Quoi! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on..."

Squall avait arrêté Damon du bras alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers les malheureux Shumis apeurés.

"Merci beaucoup." Ajouta Squall.

Il se tourna vers les autres.

"Jaessa, tu viens avec moi. Qui d'autre?"

Seifer fit non de la tête. Il n'était pas le bienvenue chez les Shumis vu les mauvais traitements dont avaient été victime les Moombas. Damon n'était pas en état. Leknaat préféré rester là et Gaïa voulait rester avec Leknaat.

"Sorgas?

- Pourquoi pas."

Jaessa approuva de la tête. Puis, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui devait les mener dans la cité Shumi.

La ville n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même calme, la même sérénité. En apparence du moins, car les Shumis, eux, avaient indéniablement changé. Moins communicatifs, peut-être, plus méfiants, sûrement. Squall, Sorgas et Jaessa entrèrent dans l'auberge.

"Hé ho! Y'a quelqu'un?"

Le tenancier grimpa sur son tabouret et montra sa tête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit Squall que sa mine renfrognée disparut.

"Monsieur! C'est vous monsieur! Comment allez-vous depuis tout ce temps?

- Bien, bien, je te remercie. Tu connais quelqu'un du nom de Vincent Lockburgh, dis-moi?"

A ce nom, le Shumi tressaillit.

"Oui, monsieur, mais je préfère oublier ce nom.

- Pourquoi?

- Il est interdit d'en parler, monsieur. Mais peut-être que le doyen acceptera de la faire, lui. Ne dites pas que c'est moi qui en ai parlé!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci, merci monsieur!"

Ils ressortirent et commencèrent à marcher vers la maison du doyen.

"Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que les Shumis deviennes si méfiants envers les hommes? Ca n'est pas dans leur nature...

- Tu crois que ça pourrais avoir un rapport avec ou père ou avec ma mère?

- Aucune idée, Jaessa."

Sorgas restait silencieux.

"Sorgas?

- J'ai étudié la loi Shumi dans le temple où j'étais. Il n'y a qu'une seule raison qui peut pousser un Shumi à se taire de la sorte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Les morts non-naturelles.

- Tu veux dire...

- Les meurtres.

- Un meurtre! Ici!

- Ca expliquerait des choses." Intervint Squall." Bon, allons voir le doyen."

Ils se dirigèrent vers sa demeure gardée, non plus par un, mais par trois moombas. En voyant Squall, ils jappèrent en choeur et les escortèrent à l'intérieur. Le doyen se tenait là, leur tournant le dos. Les moombas continuèrent de japper.

"Jeune Squall, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus.

- Oui, ma dernière visite remonte à deux ans maintenant.

- Les choses ont bien changé depuis.

- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Puis-je vous demander la cause de tout ceci?"

Le doyen se tourna vers Squall. Puis, il regarda longuement Jaessa.

"Eux." Dit-il tout simplement sans cesser de regarder la jeune fille.

"Eux?" répéta Squall.

"La famille Lockburgh pour être plus exacte." Précisa le doyen.

Jaessa s'avança.

"Monsieur, le doyen, mes parents m'ont abandonnée à la naissance. Je les recherche. Et pour l'instant, ces recherches m'ont menée ici.

- J'en sais presque plus les Lockburgh que tes parents eux-mêmes. Mais avant de te dire ce que je sais, dis-moi ce que tu sais."

Jaessa raconta alors depuis sa fugue jusqu'à maintenant dans les détails.

"Ainsi, son œil est sur nous...

- Son œil?

- Celle que tu appelles ta mère te surveille. Elle a essayé de te contrôler par le cauchemar que tu as fait. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que ton père est en fuite.

- A cause de mon rêve?

- Non, laisse-moi reprendre depuis le début."

Le doyen prit place dans son fauteuil. Les trois jeunes gens s'assirent à terre.

"Les Lockburgh sont une famille de sorciers. Ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour assurer leur prospérité. Mais ils ne tiraient pas leur puissance des G-Forces mais d'une ancienne magie appelée Rorksha. On ne sait pas pourquoi seul eux en avait connaissance. Au fil des années, leur nom est tombé dans l'oubli mais ils existaient toujours. Quand Timber a perdu de son prestige, ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à partir à Eshtar. Là-bas, ils se fondraient dans la masse pensaient-ils. Il y a de ça maintenant près de quarante ans, un héritier est né, c'était ton père Jaessa, Vincent Lockburgh. Ses parents voulaient pour lui la meilleure éducation. C'était quelqu'un de cultivé, de calme et très beau. A 18 ans, il est parti pour faire le tour du monde et découvrir d'autre culture. C'est ainsi qu'il a fini par arriver ici. J'étais très étonné de voir un Lockburgh. Il m'a surpris par sa soif de connaissance. Je l'ai initié à quelques mystères Shumis. Il avait promis de revenir. Il ne l'a fait que trois ans plus tard. Et dans quelles conditions...

Quand Vincent est arrivé, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme. Ils étaient tout les deux assez mal en point. J'ai constaté que Vincent n'avait plus sa Gunblade. Après les avoir était soignés, je lui demandais de me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il me raconta qu'une femme de sa famille, il y avait 75 ans, était devenue folle et avait juré la perte des Lockburgh. Il prétendait que cette femme était à leur poursuite car sa femme avait accouché une semaine plus tôt. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait confié son enfant à une famille d'Eshtar ainsi que sa Gunblade. Il dit aussi que le corps de la sorcière était à bout et que c'est pour ça qu'elle les poursuivait. Avant de tuer le bébé, il lui fallait trouver un nouveau corps. Cela ne faisait pas deux jours qu'ils étaient là qu'ils repartirent. Je n'entendis plus parler des Lockburgh jusqu'à il y a quinze jours environ. Vincent est entré ici, il était comme fou. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il avait les yeux hagards, les vêtements sales et abîmées, la peau marquée par des plaies mal cicatrisées. Il eut du mal à articuler que sa femme était perdue, qu'elle le poursuivait pour qu'il lui dise où était sa fille et que lui-même n'en savait rien. J'en déduisit que la sorcière avait pris possession du corps de sa femme. Il m'expliqua encore qu'il ne pouvait pas rester mais qu'il voulait me confier une lettre. "Pour ma fille" répétait-il. Il savait que j'avais les moyens de te retrouver et de te la transmettre. Mais il ignorait que toi, tu me trouverais. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle est arrivée. Elle a appelé Vincent d'une voix qui me glaça le sang. Il est sorti, suivit de près par Domestique et moi. Elle a hurlé qu'elle en avait assez, qu'elle avait trouvé sa fille elle-même depuis longtemps et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle a alors lancé un sort contre Vincent mais Domestique a protégé Vincent à qui j'ai dit de fuir. La sorcière s'est acharnée sur Domestique. Le temps qu'elle s'en aille, Vincent avait disparue dans la nature."

Le doyen arrêta son récit. Jaessa semblait secouée.

"Voici la lettre qu'il m'avait confiée. J'ignores si elle t'aidera dans ta quête."

Il lui tendit le morceau de papier sur lequel on pouvait voir des tâches de sang.

"Maintenant, vous comprenez la raison des changements ici. Cela faisait des siècles qu'un meurtre n'avait pas été commis en ces lieux. Je vais vous prier de partir à présent."

Squall, Sorgas et Jaessa se levèrent. Au moment où ils allaient sortir pourtant...

"Jeune Lockburgh!"

Jaessa se retourna.

"Le destin est bien cruel envers toi. Mais je doute qu'il le reste éternellement."

Ils sortirent en silence et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Une fois revenus à la surface, ils virent Leknaat, Gaïa, Seifer et Damon jouer tranquillement aux cartes. Seifer releva la tête.

"Alors?

- On a peut-être quelque chose. On retourne au Ragnarok."

Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, ils allèrent s'installer dans la salle de réunion. Ils prirent place dans les sièges. Jaessa resta debout.

"Voici ce que mon père m'a écrit:

"Jaessa,

Tu ne me connais pas, pourtant je suis ton père. J'ignores ce que les gens t'ont dit à mon propos ou à celui de ta mère. Je ne t'expliquerai pas les raisons qui nous ont poussé à t'abandonner mais saches seulement que nous l'avons fait pour ton bien. J'imagines que lorsque tu as eu 11 ans, tu as reçu des cristaux et qu'à ce jour, tu as appris à les manier. Prends-en grand soin. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai dû quitter Shumi Village pour partir ailleurs...peut-être pour..."

Ici, il a raturé." Expliqua Jaessa.

"Je ne dois pas te dire où je vais. Ce serait trop dangereux. Mais le temps presse. Je dois te quitter. Si je suis toujours en vie, j'essayerai de t'écrire.

Ton père qui t'aime,

Vincent Lockburgh."

La lettre est datée d'il y a un mois."

Jaessa essaya d'observer la rature près d'une forte source de lumière.

"Je crois qu'il est écrit...C...E...N...CEN...CEN...T...R...A...CENTRA!!"

Damon se leva.

"Compris chef! Cap sur Centra!"

Il se précipita aux commandes du Ragnarok et peu après, le vaisseau avait décollé.

Seifer commenta:

"Centra, je veux bien moi...mais c'est grand Centra..."

**Notes de chapitre:** Et c'est sur cette réplique d'un profonde profondeur que ce termine ce chapitre tragique. Snif, j'en ai la larme à l'œil. En fait, non, je m'en fout

complètement! Niark niark...niark... ... ... niark... ... ... ... Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh!!!! Mon p'tit Vincent!


	15. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

"Centra, je veux bien moi...mais c'est grand Centra...

- Euh...Squall et Jaessa, vous pouvez venir dans le cockpit, please?"

Les deux interpelés montèrent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Damon?

- Ben... Je vais où exactement?"

Jaessa répondit qu'elle en avait aucune idée...elle et la géographie...

"On va commencer par les ruines de Sentora. Je pense pas qu'on le trouvera là-bas, surtout s'il est sans arme. Mais au moins on aura une bonne vue d'ensemble de la région."

Il indiqua à Damon où cela se trouvait et il l'assista dans les manœuvres

de pilotage. Jaessa redescendit et alla cette fois dans la soute pour lire le journal de son père. Il commençait il y avait environ 19 ans. Les pages précédentes avaient disparues.

"Le 17 juillet : Kalia est enceinte de 5 mois à présent. Son ventre s'arrondit de jour en jour. Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas rester avec elle toute la journée. Ce soir, nous avons décidé du prénom. Si c'est une fille, ce sera Jaessa, si c'est un garçon, ce sera Zharié.

Le 20 juillet : Hier, l'échographie a révélé que c'était une petite fille! Nous aurons donc une Jaessa Lockburgh dans la famille! Je suis aux anges!

Le 30 juillet : En ce moment, je n'arrête pas de bricoler. La chambre sera bientôt prête. Enfin, peut-être. Je ne suis pas très doué en bricolage.

Le 5 août : Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, les travaux sont insupportables! Je sue à grosses gouttes, le papier peint refuse de coller et Kalia en profite pour se moquer de moi...Mais je ne plains pas. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure vie!"

Une larme roula sur la joue de Jaessa et s'écrasa sur la page. L'encre s'y dilua, faisant à moitié disparaître le mot "rêver". Puis, les haut-parleurs grésillèrent, portant la voix de Damon :

"On est arrivé à Sentoritrucmuche! Tout le monde descend et plus vite que ça!

- Damon!"

Après l'intervention de Squall, le micro fut coupé. Jaessa essuya ses yeux et posa le livre sur une des caisses. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de débarquement.

"Bon, et bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut y aller."

La petite troupe descendit. Gaïa et Leknaat s'approchèrent de Jaessa.

"T'as pas les yeux un peu rouge?

- Euh, c'est le vent.

- Mais y'a pas de vent...

- Alors, c'est mes lentilles...

- Ah ouais, sûrement."

Puis, en plein milieu des ruines, Gaïa se lança dans l'explication de son sujet préféré entre tous: la nourriture spécifique aux chocobos. Leknaat se pencha vers Jaessa et lui murmura :

" Là, on peut plus l'arrêter...

- Jen ai bien peur...

- Dis, au fait...tu as remarqué?

- Quoi donc?

- Il est drôlement mignon quand même Sorgas!

- Hein? Euh, ouais...

- Et tu sais quoi?

- Non, Leknaat, quoi?" soupira Jaessa.

" Je crois qu'il t'a repéré.

- HEINNNNNNNN?!?!?!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux filles.

"Merci, commenta Seifer en applaudissant, si les monstres ne nous avaient pas repéré, tu peux être sûre que c'est fait maintenant, Jaessa! Ah ben bravo!

- Oups..."

En effet, 20 tomberrys, 12 squelettes et 18 zombies commençaient à rappliquer.

" Y'a plus qu'à se battre. Alors, Seifer, Jaessa, Sorgas et Leknaat, par là! Moi, Damon et Gaïa, on s'occupe de ce côté-là!"

Le combat commença appliquant le plan de bataille mit au point par Squall. Mais les monstres étaient trop nombreux et l'affrontement trop déséquilibré.

"On va finir par se faire avoir!" hurla Seifer. "Les tomberrys sont trop résistants! Squall! Où sont Orbital et les autres invocations?

- Au Ragnarok! J'ai complètement oublié de les prendre! Après trois ans de paix, c'est pas évident de reprendre les anciens réflexes!

- Merde!"

Les tomberrys se rapprochaient dangereusement des deux groupes. Damon, Leknaat et Sorgas étaient salement amochés. Jaessa se prit une force verte de plein fouet.

"Jaessa!

- Ca va, Seifer... Je déteste avoir recours à ce genre d'invocation, mais là, c'est un cas de force majeur..."

Seifer allait lui demander de répéter quand elle prononça alors de nom du monstre :

"Abaddon!"

Il vit pour la seconde fois de sa vie la créature du rêve à l'œuvre. Elle était gigantesque. Son dos était hérissé de pics, sa gueule emplie de crocs et ses pattes pourvues de griffes immenses. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se serait pétrifié. Des créatures horribles, il en avait déjà vu...à commencer par Linoa...Nan, il était méchant, là. Pourtant, comme lui, les monstres se figèrent, avec, sur le visage, une expression de terreur.

Le calme revint. Il ne resta plus que trois squelettes que l'attaque n'avait pas atteint. Squall les acheva d'un Renzokuken. Seifer s'approcha de Jaessa.

"Jaessa, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet Abaddon?

- Le prince des enfers.

- Ah oui, quand même, rien que ça..."

L'escalade de la tour se fit silencieusement. Seuls Squall et Seifer poussèrent l'effort jusqu'au sommet. Sorgas était parti voir la salle du dieu Odin. Leknaat, Jaessa et Gaïa discutaient chiffons et Damon essayait désespérément d'attirer un monstre pour se battre. Tout en haut, Squall et Seifer observaient les plaines désertes de Centra.

" Squall, tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te trouves distant.

- ...

- Tu vois, tu ne réponds même pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Il prit alors la main de Squall dans la sienne. Squall baissa le regard et vit l'anneau d'or blanc qui brillait au doigt de Seifer.

" Pour le meilleur et pour le pire..." se rappela-t-il.

" Je..." commença-t-il.

Mais rien ne suivit.

" Tu...?" l'encouragea le blond.

" Je suis inquiet. Cette histoire m'inquiète. Les sorcières m'ont toujours tout pris. Ma famille, toi...

- Et rappelles-toi, qui nous a rapprochés il y a quelques années? Edea, une sorcière. Et qui t'a rendu ton père en organisant une rencontre? Jaessa, une sorcière. De plus, cette fois-ci, je suis là. Et malgré le fait qu'ils sont encore inexpérimentés, il y a aussi Jaessa et les autres. Tu verras, tout se passera bien. Dans quelques temps, quand la sorcière sera morte, nous retournerons à la B.G.U. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que ton père me dise comment il s'appelle, j'ai trop peur de l'apprendre." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

" Tu te rends compte que Jaessa va se battre contre sa propre mère?

- Vous vous êtes bien battus contre la gouvernante.

- Mais on le savait pas à cette époque! Et même si ce n'est pas elle qui la tue, elle y contribuera!

- Squall, crois-moi, Jaessa doit y avoir penser...C'est sa décision.

- Tu as raison. Mais ça me rend triste pour elle.

- Nous sommes là pour l'épauler en tant qu'amis. Comment veux-tu remplir ce rôle si tu déprimes? "

Seifer chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Squall qui sourit faiblement.

"Où allons-nous aller, ensuite?" se demanda Squall.

" Je suis d'avis de laisser Jaessa décider. Peut-être que ses cristaux pourraient l'aider."

Le soleil se coucher dans le lointain donnant au ciel une teinte orangé. Un vent froid se mit à souffler faisant frissonner les deux hommes.

"On ferait mieux de retourner au Ragnarok pour la nuit."

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à descendre vers les étages inférieurs. Ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe assis autour d'un feu dans la salle d'Odin.

"On rentre au Ragnarok. Demain sera une longue journée je crois."

Ils éteignirent le feu et se mirent en route.

"On a rien trouvé ici, finalement...

- C'est vrai, Damon, mais au moins, on sait qu'il n'est pas ici."

Depuis cet après-midi quand avait commencé l'épreuve Seed jusqu'à ce soir là, personne n'avait fait attention à la fatigue mais quand chacun s'installa sur sa couchette, un soupir d'aise s'échappa de toutes les bouches.

_Le lendemain matin._

Jaessa descendit du Ragnarok avant que les autres ne se lèvent et elle entra dans le manoir des Lockburgh. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées pourtant, le visage de la personne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table de la salle à manger n'était visible.

" Tu es à temps pour dîner ma chérie.

- Dîner? Mais je viens de me lever!

- Ca n'est pas grave. Assieds-toi quand même."

Jaessa s'exécuta. Des plats voletant dans les airs se posèrent sur la table.

"Sers-toi, Jaessa.

- Cette voix...Maman?

- On ne parle pas à table, c'est impoli."

Jaessa tenta de mieux voir les traits de la "voix".

"Jaessa, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

- Oui?

- Il faut que tu tues tes compagnons, ils sont gênants. Ils pourraient me faire du mal.

- Mais, pourquoi? Ce sont mes amis!

- Jaessa, qui t'a éduqué aussi mal? Je ne crois pas que la désobéissance soit une bonne chose.

- Je...

- Chut! Tu m'ennuies. Tu dois obéir à ta mère.

- D'acco..

Une troisième voix coupa le mot de Jaessa.

" Kalia! Eloignes-toi d'elle!

- Je ne suis pas cette Kalia!" Hurla la sorcière.

"Maudit sois-tu Vincent! Je vais te tuer! Je vais te tuer! Je vais te..."

La silhouette de la sorcière disparut et la voix s'évanouit dans l'écho. Puis, le décor du manoir se brouilla et à la place se trouvait une cascade entourée de rochers. Au pied de la chute d'eau, un homme était assis.

" Jaessa, voici l'endroit où je me cache. Tu es ma fille, et je te protégerai toujours."

Jaessa se mit à courir vers son père. Enfin, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"Papa!!

- Jaessa, réveilles-toi! C'est moi! Sorgas!"

Jaessa ouvrit les yeux. Celui qu'elle entourait de ses bras n'était pas son père mais bel et bien Sorgas. Aussitôt, elle se recula et bredouilla:

"Je...je suis désolée...je...

- Tu as fait un cauchemar. Ca va mieux?

- Un cauchemar? Non, mon père, j'ai vu mon père et il m'a dit où il était.

- Hein? Alors va voir Squall. Tout le monde est déjà debout."

Une fois dans le cockpit, elle expliqua son rêve à Squall qui repéra sur une carte l'endroit. Les cascades ne courait pas les rues à Centra. Damon décolla, flanquant tout le monde à terre grâce à sa délicatesse dans les manœuvres.

"Damon! Fais gaffe merde!"

Se relevant tous plus ou moins difficilement, ils observèrent les alentours à la recherche de la cascade. Au bout de dix minutes, enfin:

"La voilà!"

Le cœur de Jaessa se mit à battre à tout rompre. Damon posa le vaisseau occasionnant au passage quelques ecchymoses aux passagers. Dès qu'elle fut à nouveau debout, Jaessa se précipita vers la porte de débarquement qu'elle ouvrit. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir. Elle s'arrêta en haut de la chute d'eau. Elle devait faire dans les vingt mètres de haut. Comme dans son rêve, son père se trouvait au pied de la cascade. Il dormait semblait-il. Jaessa n'hésita pas, ni ne réfléchit d'ailleurs.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Elle plongea. Squall et les autres s'étaient précipités.

" Mais elle est taré!" paniqua Squall.

" Ah? C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques?" Soupira Damon.

Bientôt la tête de la jeune fille refit surface. Elle fit un signe à ses compagnons.

"Et beh, souffla-t-elle, c'était tout de même haut."

Elle regarda dans la direction de son père. Celui-ci s'était réveillé et pointait un revolver sur elle.

"Avancez lentement jusqu'à la berge!" lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, consciente que son entrée fracassante n'avait pas était une bonne idée. Elle se hissa sur le bord. Ses cheveux, trempés, avaient pris une teinte plus brune et cachaient en partie son visage.

"Qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis un Seed de la B.G.U en patrouille dans la région.

- Que faites-vous ici?

- Je cherche un homme.

- Il n'y a personne. Quel est votre nom?"

Elle releva la tête, faisant pour la première face à son père. Elle l'observa quelques instants.

Vincent Lockburgh était un homme d'environ un mètre soixante quinze, aux cheveux presque noirs et aux yeux verts. Sa peau était mate et portait des cicatrices. A sa main gauche, brillait un anneau d'or blanc sur lequel s'entrelaçaient deux dragons.

Enfin, elle répondit, non sans une pointe d'émotion dans la voix et dans les yeux:

"Lockburgh, Jaessa Lockburgh, votre fille."

Un instant, Vincent resta incrédule, puis son arme lui glissa des mains.

"Ja...Jaessa. C'est toi? C'est bien toi? Ca n'est pas un rêve? Oh, dis-moi que ça n'en est pas encore un!"

Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

"Non, ça n'est pas un rêve. Ou alors, moi aussi, je rêve..."

Squall et les autres étaient restaient à l'écart par respect. Leknaat et Gaïa pleuraient comme des madeleines de bonheur. Seifer était heureux pour Jaessa. Damon s'en foutait un peu mais bon c'était cool pour sa copine. Quand à Sorgas, il discutait calmement avec Squall.

Au bout d'un moment, Jaessa amena son père auprès de ses amis.

"Voici Squall Leonhart. C'est en bonne partie grâce à lui que je suis là aujourd'hui. A côté, le blond, c'est Seifer Almasy.

- Vous êtes...le...

- Oui, enfin, j'étais chevalier. J'essaye d'oublier.

- Derrière Seifer, les deux qui pleurent, c'est Gaïa Drinai et Leknaat Danesse. Gaïa, c'est une copine de Deling qui est Seed. Leknaat, ce sont ces parents qui m'ont adoptée, elle est Seed aussi. A terre, celui qui vérifie qu'aucune de ces cartes de sa collection de Triple Triad ne manque, c'est Damon Matt. Un copain de Deling qui a foiré son exam' Seed. Et enfin, voici Sorgas Daegal. On l'a rencontré hier, c'est un Seed aussi.

- Excuse-moi d'interrompre les présentations mais il fait vachement chaud au soleil. Si on allait à l'ombre?"

Le groupe accueillit l'idée avec joie. Tout le monde s'assit à terre.

"Comment avez-vous retrouvé ma trace?

- En fait, ça fait environ deux ans que les agents d'Eshtar te pistent.

- Eshtar?

- Oui, Squall est le fils du président Loire."

Vincent était étonné. Jaessa sourit.

" Ensuite, il y a trois semaines, Laguna est venu à la B.G.U pour dire à Squall qu'il avait des renseignements. Squall a alors organisé le départ pour la fin de l'épreuve Seed qui a eu lieu à Lunatic Pandora hier. Gaïa et moi y avons ressenti des résidus de magie Rorksha ce qui n'était pas prévu. Alors, on a essayé de voir ce qui c'était passé. Et dans la vision j'ai reconnu ma mère à cause d'un rêve que j'avais fait. On est allé voir Laguna qui nous a dit ce qu'il avait appris. On s'est retrouvé plus tard chez les Shumis où le doyen nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait et aussi ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quinze jours. Il m'a donné la lettre. J'ai réussi à lire sous la rature le nom de Centra et la nuit dernière, tu es intervenu dans mon cauchemar - dont je ne me souviens pas du reste - et tu m'as indiqué cet endroit: et nous voici!"

Vincent réfléchit quelques instants.

"Je sais que la question va vous sembler...étrange. Mais, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher? Jaessa, il ne me semble pas t'avoir dit de venir."

Tout le monde resta sans voix. C'est Jaessa qui finit par parler.

"Parce que dans le rêve...tu m'as dit...enfin, j'avais cru comprendre que...

- Je sais, Jaessa, je sais. Mais être réunis n'est pas une bonne chose. Kalia est à ma poursuite."

Jaessa baissa la tête. Seifer l'observa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Vincent.

"Parce que vous croyez que votre fuite en avant sert à quelque chose?! Jaessa aurait pu rester tranquillement à la B.G.U à vivre sa vie de Seed. Elle aurait été protégée. Peut-être même que la sorcière ne se serait jamais manifester, qui sait? Au lieu de ça, elle s'est lancée à votre recherche pour sauver ce qui peut l'être. C'est à dire vous. En ce qui nous concerne, Squall et moi, notre but et de la soutenir et d'éliminer la sorcière. Si Jaessa ne désire pas nous suivre jusque là, elle est libre comme toute cette équipe. Et pourtant, ils sont encore tous là. Maintenant à vous de choisir, soit vous venez avec nous, soit vous continuez à fuir seul et vous finirez par vous faire tuer un matin où ça ne sera pas votre fille mais une sorcière en furie qui viendra vous réveiller!"

Il s'était peut-être un peu avancé sur certains points, il en était conscient mais il avait confiance. Vincent regarda sa fille puis se leva. Seifer crut qu'il allait partir, pourtant:

"Tu as raison. Cela fait presque 19 ans que je fuis. Je vais devoir faire face. Et avec vous, on a une chance de sortir vainqueur!"

Tout le monde se mit debout, sauf Sorgas.

"Attendez...

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Je ne pense pas que se déplacer en Ragnarok comme vous projeter de le faire soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

- La sorcière nous repérera beaucoup plus facilement dans ce vaisseau. Surtout que la technologie d'Eshtar dérive de la magie Rorksha."

**Notes de chapitre: **Tatatsaan! Mon dieu! Quelle révélation! Mais c'est qu'il en sait des choses le petit Sorgas! Quand je pense qu'au début, il ne devait apparaître que sur les tableau de résultat...Il a fait du chemin ce petit. Il ira loin, il ira loin, c'est moi qui vous le dis!


	16. Haine, amour et cotillons

**Haine, amour et cotillons**

" La sorcière nous repérera beaucoup plus facilement dans ce vaisseau. Surtout que la technologie d'Eshtar dérive de la magie Rorksha."

Seul Vincent réagit, les autres étaient trop étonnés.

"Comment peux-tu savoir une chose pareille? Très peu de personnes connaissent la Rorksha!

- Je le sais car la Rorksha est une descendante de la magie originelle tout comme les trois autres types de magies: la Kali, l'Assar et celle que l'on appelle la Guardian.

- Qui es-tu?

- Le gardien de la force de la Kali. Je crois que vous êtes venu jusqu'au temple d'initiation il y a près de vingt ans. C'est là-bas que j'ai en bonne partie grandi. C'est pour ça que je connais bien votre magie.

- Etonnant." Sourit Vincent.

Squall s'immisça dans la conversation.

"Tout cela est très intéressant, j'en conviens...

- Dis plutôt que t'a rien compris oui!" ricana Seifer.

--#

" Squall...tu te faches pas là?

- Nan, penses-tu..."

BLAF!!

"Oyooooo..."

Squall continua:

"Mais il faut quand même revenir au Ragnarok prendre quelques nos armes par exemple, ça pourrait être intéressant."

Sans attendre de réponse, Squall attrapa le col du trench coat de Seifer qui était toujours à terre après le coup de poing que lui avait donné le brun. Squall commença à remonter la pente menant en haut de la cascade.

"Mais lâche-moieuh!!! Y'a plein de cailloux par terreuh!! Ca fait 'achement maleuh!!!"

-'

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard - Ragnarok._

"Jaessa?

- Ah, Sorgas.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir dit ce que je savais.

- Non, tu en avais le droit. Et puis, on ne se connaît que depuis hier après tout.

- C'est vrai mais j'ai l'impression que des semaines ont passé.

- ...

- ..."

Le silence s'installa. Jaessa finit par s'arrêter de remplir le chargeur de sa Gunblade.

" Tu as autre chose à me dire, peut-être?

- Et bien, c'était parce que je voulais te dire que...enfin, je...le... ... ...Ton père t'attend je crois.

- Ah. Ok, merci du message. Je finis ça et je le rejoins, tu peux lui dire.

- Bien."

Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de finir par partir, conscient de n'avoir fait que trahir la confiance de Jaessa et de n'avoir gagné que sa rancœur en lui ayant caché son savoir.

_Un couloir_

"N'empêche, tu trouves pas que Jaessa, elle vole la vedette? Y'en a plus que pour elle et ses parents!

- Damon, y'a une sorcière en jeu. Et qui dit sorcière, dit risque pour l'humanité toute entière. Tu imprimes?

- C'est pas la peine de me parler comme si j'étais un demeuré, Leknaat! Je vais faire un truc démentiel comme ça tout le monde se souviendra de mon nom!

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire encore?

- Hum...Je sais pas...J'y ai pas réfléchit.

- Aïe aïe si on avait besoin de ça..."

_Cockpit_

"Alors, je me suis dit qu'aller à pied dans un désert comme ici, c'est pas trop top...

- Gaïa, s'il te plaît; stop, abrège! Ca fait cinq minutes que tu baratines! Quoi que tu dises, c'est d'accord...

- Ouais? C'est trop géniaaaaaaaaaalll!!!!

- Dis nous ce que c'est quand même, aussi.

- Ok, ok. Je sais que pas loin, y'a une forêt chocobo, on pourrait aller en chercher, comme ça, on aura pas à marcher.

- Mais tu sais que c'est une bonne idée, ça, Gaïa?

- C'est vrai, Seifer? Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir?

- Bien sûr! Pas vrai, Squall?

- NAN !"

L'enthousiasme ambiant retomba aussi sec.

"Ben, ben, pourquoi?" demanda une Gaïa avec des larmes plein les yeux.

"Ah oui, j'oubliais...l'affaire Boco...

- L'affaire Boco?" répéta Gaïa.

" Squall s'est fait mordre par un chocobo nommé Boco. Depuis, celui qui dirige une des plus grandes puissances militaires au monde a peur de ces grosses bêbêtes jaunes.

- Même pas vrai!

- Si d'abord!

- Nan! Et pour te le prouver, on va y aller à cette forêt!

- Et voilà le travail, Gaïa!

- Merci Seifer!!!"

"LAISSEZ-LE MOI! LAISSEZ-LE MOI! JE VAIS ME L'FAIRE!"

_Hum...euh...forêt chocobo_

"Damon! Arrête de courir après cet animal! Ca sert à rien! Tu l'effraies! Et arrête de parler de façon ambiguë! Ca pourrait choquer des lecteurs!"

Pour le coup, tout le monde s'arrêta.

"Des lecteurs?" demanda Damon " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Seifer?"

Squall, qui se trouvait derrière Seifer, vissa son index sur sa tempe, ce à quoi tout le monde approuva gravement, y compris le chocobo. Seifer, désireux de détourner l'attention générale de sa personne, changea habilement de sujet.

"Bon, qui veut bien attraper ces foutus chocobos?"

Voyant que Damon agitant son bras en l'air frénétiquement pour se faire remarquer, il rectifia:

"Qui veut bien attraper de façon efficace ces foutus chocobos?"

- Vous n'avez aucun tact...Laissez faire une professionnelle."

Gaïa s'avança au milieu de la clairière, toussota une fois et commença à imiter le cri du chocobo.

"J'aurais jamais cru que ça nous servirait d'avoir une fana des chocobos dans cette équipe..." souffla Damon.

Bientôt, répondant aux warks de Gaïa, se présentèrent huit chocobos adultes.

"Waou! Impressionnant! Félicitations Gaïa!"

Chacun grimpa sur un chocobo. Seul Squall n'osait pas et regardait l'animal avec défiance.

"Squall?" commenta Seifer " Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas peur, tu te rappelles?" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"J'ai pas peur...J'ai pas peur...J'ai pas peur..." s'auto persuada-t-il.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'élança:

" YAAAHHHAAAAA!!!!!"

Il sauta sur le dos du chocobo...enfin, il essaya. En effet, son cri avait effrayé la pauvre bête qui s'était enfui à l'autre bout de la clairière, laissant le chef des Seeds se rétaler à terre.

"Huile incompétent de merde..." ricana Seifer désolée pour ceux qui connaissent pas mais maintenant, ça fait deux ans que je me nourris uniquement de sketch des deux minutes du peuple...les répliques viennent toutes seules...

"Ca va, hein! J'y peux rien si c'te bestiaux y'est peureux!"

Gaïa s'approcha du 'bestiaux' et le tint en place pendant que Squall lui grimpait sur le dos. Enfin, la troupe put se mettre en route.

"Sauf que...On va où?

- Damon, pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui pose les questions qui font chier tout le monde?!

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi?"

A peine sorti de la forêt se posait un nouveau problème. Où allaient-ils aller?

"Je pense qu'on est pas de taille pour l'instant face à la sorcière. Seifer et moi avons perdu la main après trois ans de bureaucratie et de cours avec des débutants. Vincent, vous avez l'air épuisé. Quand à vous autres, vous manquez d'expériences."

Squall avait raison et chacun s'en rendait cruellement compte.

"Et même si nous avions le niveau, nous ignorons où peut bien se trouver Kalia." Ajouta Vincent.

"Quand nous voudrons la retrouver, il suffira de revenir au Ragnarok. En attendant, il faudrait essayer d'aller au temple d'initiation.

- Au temple? Mais, objecta Sorgas, c'est très loin d'ici!

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

- Comment allons-nous traverser la mer, Squall?

- J'ai une idée à ce propos." Il talonna son chocobo qui s'élança. Vincent le suivit. Les autres se mirent en route à leur suite. Sorgas vint se placer au niveau de Jaessa.

"... Euh...Tu montes bien...

- Merci."

Elle n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête.

" Tu as appris à la B.G.U?

- Non, à Deling, quand j'étais petite."

Encore une fois, la réponse était concise. Un peu trop même.

" Ecoute, si tu m'en veux encore pour...

- Jaessa! Tu pourrais me rejoindre?

- J'arrive papa!"

Elle fit accélérer son chocobo et laissa Sorgas en plan. Leknaat s'approcha de lui.

"Elle te snobe toujours?"

Sorgas regarda Leknaat avec étonnement.

"Pardon?

- Elle te snobe, elle t'évite, elle te fuit, elle t'esquive quoi!

- Ah...oui.

- Tu sais, elle et moi, on en a un peu parlé."

Sorgas releva la tête subitement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit?

- C'est pas ce qu'elle dit qui est important. Je la connais depuis toujours, on a grandi ensemble. Laisse-lui le temps d'avaler la pilule. Elle est comme ça. Et puis, tout à coup, elle va redevenir normale.

- Mais quand?

- Ca, ça dépend d'elle..."

Les chocobos durent courir toute la journée sous un soleil de plomb sans vraiment pouvoir faire de pause. Damon frôla à plusieurs reprises l'insolation mais Jaessa lui remettait les idées en place avec un bon coup de Gunblade derrière la tête.

_17h ce soir là_

"Squall, c'est encore loin?

- Non, plus très loin Damon."

_17h03_

"Squall, c'est encore loin?

- Non, plus très loin Damon."

_17 heures 3 minutes et 30 secondes_

"Squall, c'est...

- OUI, DAMON! C'EST ENCORE TRES TRES TRES TRES TRES LOIN !!!!!!

- Mais non, je voulais demander c'est où qu'on va?"

Squall hésita entre étrangler Damon, le décapiter avec sa Gunblade ou le faire bouffer par un chocobo.

"On va voir les Seeds blancs, Damon.

- Merci Seifer. Toi, au moins, t'es sympa."

Enfin, vers 18h30, ils étaient en vue du navire des Seeds blancs.

Squall appela Ellone qui se trouvait à bord depuis son portable.

"Ellone? ... Oui, c'est Squall... On est pas loin. On sera là d'ici une vingtaine de minutes je pense... Oui, mais bon... Merci, c'est sympa... Ah! J'y pense! Vous avez de quoi accueillir des chocobos? ... Ok, j'attends... ... ... Super! On en a huit. A toute de suite!"

Il raccrocha et ils repartirent. Quand ils arrivèrent au bateau, Ellone et quelques Seeds blancs les attendaient. Squall, pas mécontent de pouvoir descendre de son chocobo, mis pied à terre et alla embrasser ( sur les joues! Sur les joues!) sa 'sœur' d'adoption et salua ses camarades.

"Alors, Squall, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en si grande compagnie?

- Il voudrait mieux en parler à l'intérieur.

- Si tu veux..."

Squall, suivit de sa 'compagnie' monta à bord. On les conduisit dans la salle à manger où un dîner avait été servi et ne demander qu'à être mangé. De grands sourire se dessinèrent sur les lèvres alors que les plus jeunes se jetèrent presque littéralement sur le festin.

Squall et Seifer expliquèrent la situation à Ellone et au chef du bateau qui accepta de les emmener jusqu'à proximité de Winhill. Toute la nuit, le vaisseau fit route et au petit matin, les Seeds blancs vinrent avertir Squall et les autres qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils allèrent chercher leurs chocobos une heure plus tard après avoir déjeuner et prit une bonne douche. Le soleil commençait son ascension dans le ciel de septembre et un vent froid soufflait sur la région. Le navire s'éloigna lentement dans la brume du matin. Sorgas prit la tête du groupe et ils partirent pour le temple. Un silence pesant régnait. Gaïa et Leknaat se laissèrent un peu distancer par le reste du groupe.

"Il faut faire quelque chose pour nous deux coincés du cœur...

- Ouais, mais quoi Leknaat?

- Ecoute ça. Quand on sera au temple, on va bien y passer une nuit au moins, pas vrai?

- Euh, ouais.

- Alors, on va leur organiser une rencontre rien qu'eux deux en pleine nuit. C'est pas une bonne idée?

- Euh...ouais. Sauf que tu fais comment pour qu'ils se rencontrent en pleine nuit? Ca va pas être évident.

- C'est là que je pêche...Je sais pas encore comment faire...Et si on organisait un concert? Nan, ça pue comme idée..."

Et elles aussi plongèrent dans le même silence que les autres...à la recherche d'une idée.

Le voyage était moins éprouvant qu'à Centra de par la fraîcheur du continent. Sorgas était en tête, le regard un peu vide, menant les autres dans ce paysage si familier, Squall et Seifer n'étaient pas loin derrière, encore fatigués de leur nuit, puis venaient Vincent et Jaessa et enfin, fermant la marche, Damon, Leknaat et Gaïa, tout les trois plongés dans leurs pensées. Alors qu'ils traversaient un canyon, ils tombèrent dans une embuscade dressée par des brigands. Aussitôt, ils sortirent leurs armes. Les voleurs, s'ils étaient plus nombreux, n'avaient qu'une connaissance superficielle du maniement de leurs armes. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux groupes. Vincent était en train d'achever son ennemi quand il regarda dans la direction de sa fille. Il vit un des bandits qui s'approchait d'elle dans son dos.

"Jaessa! Derrière toi!"

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas bouger étant donner qu'elle était au prise avec un autre voleur. Vincent, trop loin pour agir, ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène. Au moment où la lame s'abaissa, Sorgas vint porter secours à Jaessa en frappant violemment le voleur qui tomba à terre, inconscient. Mais son épée avait eu le temps de lacérer le dos de Jaessa qui hurla. Elle se débarrassa de son ennemi puis porta une main à sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle regarda ses doigts, ils étaient tout poisseux de sang. Son propre sang. Mais elle continua le combat. La troupe se regroupa pour combattre ensemble. Squall s'adressa à ses compagnons.

" On reste grouper pour pouvoir se protéger! Je ne veux plus d'autres blessés!

- Bien!" répondirent les autres d'une seule voix.

Les derniers voleurs finirent par s'enfuir après quelques échanges. Les balles de Leknaat en jetèrent encore quelques uns au sol. Lorsque la poussière retomba, ils ne restaient plus que les Seeds de présents et les quelques morts que ce combat avait occasionnés.

"Jaessa, montre-moi ton dos.

- Merci, Sorgas, mais ça va." répondit-elle en grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

Leknaat, que cette situation commençait sincèrement à agacer, se mit à crier.

"Ah! Mais y'en a marre de vous deux! Jaessa, tu es blessée! Alors, tu discutes pas! Tu te laisses soigner par Sorgas! Et toi, Sorgas! Arrête de te laisser commander par elle! Tu la soignes. Point final. Elle a pas à discuter! Non mais alors!"

Squall fit un petit commentaire.

"Encore un peu, et on penserait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie..."

Sorgas sortit le matériel de soin qu'il avait reçu des Seeds blancs et qu'il avait rangé dans les sacoches de son chocobo. Jaessa s'assit à terre à l'ombre d'un arbre qui se trouvait là et souleva son T-shirt. Les autres partirent se balader un peu dans les environs, les laissant seuls. Sorgas vint s'asseoir derrière la jeune fille. Il commença à nettoyer la plaie qui courrait le long du dos de Jaessa. Celle-ci frissonna.

" Ca pique...C'est l'alcool." expliqua Sorgas.

Il nettoya d'abord le sang qui avait coulé et commençait déjà à sécher sur la peau. Puis, il prit une compresse neuve qu'il imbiba à nouveau d'alcool pour nettoyer la plaie elle-même. Jaessa ne put empêcher un petit cri de s'échapper.

"Désolé.

- C'est rien..." souffla-t-elle. "Merci...

- Hein?

- Merci...Sorgas."

Il sourit, bien qu'elle ne vit pas puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos. Quand il eut finit de désinfecter, il prit une bande et commença son travail de pansement. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui se raidit à ce contact.

"Laisse-toi faire, je bande ton torse pour protéger ta plaie."

Jaessa rougit.

"Dis-moi si je sers trop.

- Non, ça...ça va.

- Vous avez bientôt fini?"

Sorgas se retourna et se trouva face à Damon qui s'ennuyait ferme.

"Oui, presque.

- Cool."

Sorgas attacha la bande grâce à un morceau de sparadrap et rangea ses affaires. Jaessa baissa son T-shirt et se releva. Elle fit quelques mouvement pour vérifier que le pansement ne la gênerai pas puis elle s'éloigna. Une fois que tout le monde fut de nouveau sur son chocobo, ils se remirent en route. Squall vint se placer à côté de Sorgas.

" Tu sais quand nous arrivons au temple?

- Pas avant une bonne heure au moins. Mais je me demandes si les Oghnets ne reviendraient pas nous attaquer d'ici là.

- Les Oghnets?

- Ce sont les voleurs de tout à l'heure. Une bande de hors-la-loi de la région qui sévit depuis des décennies. Tout ceux qui passent dans le coin finissent tôt ou tard par avoir à faire à eux.

- Donc tu savais qu'ils allaient nous attaquer!

- Plus ou moins.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit!

- Ecoute, ça fait sept ans que j'ai quitté cet endroit. Je n'y avais plus pensé. C'est tout."

Sorgas se tut. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et ajouta.

"Sa plaie a été entièrement nettoyé. Mais on ne sait jamais. Peut être avaient-ils empoisonné leurs armes. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas..."

Il s'arrêta et prit son bâton. Squall fit signe à tout le monde de stopper. Sorgas récita une étrange mélopée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sorgas?" demanda Damon.

"C'était un sort d'infravision NdA: l'infravision permet de voir à travers les murs et autres obstacles. que j'ai absorbé avec ma Kali Yuga. Les Oghnets nous suivent.

- Hein? Mais pourquoi?"

Sorgas regarda Squall qui lui fit non discrètement.

"Je ne sais pas. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher d'aller au temple. Il n'est plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres. On va pousser un peu les chocobos."

Sans plus d'explication, il talonna sa monture qui se mit à courir. Les autres en firent autant. Squall le rejoignit.

"Pourquoi nous suivent-ils alors?

- Ils attendent que Jaessa meurt des suites du poison. Il faut faire vite et arriver au temple avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mon maître pourra nous aider! Le problème, c'est que j'ignores si nous aussi on a pu être contaminé mais surtout je ne sais pas de quel poison il s'agissait.

- Mais nous n'avons pas été blessé! Comment pourrions-nous être infecté?

- Il suffit d'une égratignure comme celle que tu as au bras pour transmettre un poison parfois."

Ils accélérèrent encore. Les chocobos donnaient toute leur mesure et commençaient à écumer. De plus, le soleil approchait du zénith et leur semblait plus chaud, à cause de l'effort. Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, une bâtisse imposante apparut à l'horizon. Sorgas se sentit un peu mieux. Ils allaient enfin arriver! Squall appela:

"Sorgas!"

Il se retourna. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés. Sorgas fit demi-tour et rejoint Squall.

"Que se passe-t-il?

- C'est Jaessa! Elle s'est évanouie! Et les Oghnets en ont profité pour se lancer à notre poursuite!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? Le temple est un peu plus loin! On le voit d'ici!"

Squall réfléchit un instant.

"Prend Jaessa avec toi sur ton chocobo et conduit la au temple! Nous on reste ici et on défend vos arrières!

- Mais...

- Discute pas et fais ce que je te dis! C'est un ordre Sorgas!"

Sorgas s'exécuta. Il déposa Jaessa sur l'encolure de son chocobo et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à ses compagnons, il partit. Squall retourna auprès des autres.

"Alors? Sorgas est parti?

- Oui, il emmène Jaessa. Elle a été empoisonné par le coup qu'elle a pris."

Les six combattants se mirent en position. Seifer, Squall et Damon en avant avec leurs Gunblades. Leknaat et Vincent à l'arrière avec leurs armes à feu et Gaïa avec sa magie. Ils étaient fin prêt et regardaient les chocobos ennemis foncer vers eux.

**Notes de chapitre:** Je suis un peu triste de pas avoir pu mettre mes cotillons dans ce chapitre...Mais les Oghnets ont surgi et ont pris plus d'ampleur que prévu...Maudit soient-ils! Les enfoirés! Ils ont osé m'empoissonner! Mais heureusement que mon beau Sorgas est là pour me tirer d'affaire...


	17. Le temple originel

**Le temple originel: la forteresse du temps**

Sorgas talonnait encore et encore son chocobo. Jaessa avait le visage pâle et le souffle d'un mourant. Le poison agissait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, s'il n'arrivait pas à temps, s'il ne...S'il ne la sauvait pas...Que ferait-il? Il releva les yeux vers le temple. Plus qu'une centaine de mètres. Des moines étaient sortis car ils avaient vu qu'un combat se préparait et qu'un cavalier venait vers eux. Lorsqu'il virent le jeune homme, il se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

"Jeune maître Sorgas!"

Celui-ci descendit de sa monture et prit Jaessa dans ses bras.

"Menez-moi à mon maître. Cette jeune fille a été empoisonné par les Oghnets!"

Ils se mirent à courir à travers le temple. Ils poussèrent devant Sorgas une double porte immense qui menait dans la salle des autels. Le grand prêtre du temple s'y trouvait, en prière. Sorgas vint s'agenouiller derrière lui.

"Sorgas...

- Maître! Je vous en prie! Aidez cette jeune fille! Elle a été empoisonné par les Oghnets!"

Sans poser de questions; le vieux homme se retourna. Il fit signe à Sorgas qui déposa Jaessa devant lui à même le sol. Le maître observa la visage de la jeune fille, toucha son front, puis son cœur.

"Sang de griffon. C'est un puissant poison ou un remède miracle selon les concentrations."

Il se leva et alla chercher sur un des trois autels de la salle un sphère bleutée. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de Jaessa. Il regarda un instant Sorgas et dit:

"Tu me l'amènes un peu tard. Elle est déjà aux portes de la mort.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire?

- Je ne te promets rien."

Il prononça quelques incantations et la sphère émit une lumière bleue puissante. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

"N'omettrais-tu rien au sujet de la personne que tu m'amènes? Elle ne réagit pas à ma magie Assar."

Sorgas eut alors l'air de se réveiller.

"J'oubliais de vous dire! Cette jeune fille est la détentrice de la magie Rorksha!

- Quoi?"

Le maître de Sorgas se leva à nouveau mais se dirigea cette fois vers un autre autel. Il revint avec un bâton bien plus court que celui de Sorgas mais celui-ci était surmonté d'un sphère de couleur blanche. Il prononça à nouveau les mêmes incantations et la sphère émit aussi une lumière mais cette fois, le corps de Jaessa tout entier en fut enveloppé. Elle s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol. La lumière devint aveuglante pour les deux hommes qui furent contraint de fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il purent les rouvrir, Jaessa était à nouveau au sol mais son visage avait repris quelques couleurs et quand le maître vérifia si tout allait bien, il fut formel: elle était sauvée. Mais il avait toujours les sourcils froncée.

"Sorgas. J'aimerai que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu arrives ici comme un fou avec le détenteur de la magie Rorksha à moitié mort dans tes bras.

- A vrai dire, c'est une longue histoire que je vous promets de raconter. Mais pour l'instant, je vous prie d'excuser mon silence. Je dois repartir quelques temps. Mes compagnons sont en train de se battre en dehors du temple contre les Oghnets. Je dois aller les aider.

- Bien. Va. Je vais faire conduire cette jeune fille dans une chambre.

- Merci, maître."

Sorgas se releva et salua son maître avant de repartir en courant de la salle. Une fois hors du temple, il remonta sur son chocobo. Il allait repartir quand:

"Attendez! Jeune maître!"

Des dizaines de moines étaient sur des chocobos, en armes.

"Nous venons vous prêter main forte!"

Sorgas accepta avec joie cette aide et ils partirent rejoindre Squall et les autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la bataille faisait encore rage. Sorgas comprit que l'embuscade n'avait été menée que par un nombre restreint d'hommes. Squall, Seifer et Damon avaient tout les trois été légèrement blessés. Quand à Leknaat, Gaïa et Vincent, ils faisaient leur possible pour empêcher que trop d'ennemis n'approche leur première ligne. Mais lorsque les moines, avec Sorgas à leur tête, les chargèrent, ils préférèrent abandonner le combat. Squall et les autres s'avancèrent vers Sorgas.

"Bien joué Sorgas!

- Tu es arrivé à temps!

- J'aurais pu tous me les faire!"

Tout le monde se tourna vers Damon. Un immense silence se fit en accompagnement les regards furieux. Puis, Leknaat demanda:

"Et Jaessa?"

Sorgas lui sourit.

"Elle est sauve. Mon maître a pu la sauver."

Un grand soupir de soulagement se firent entendre. Un bonze prit la parole.

"Jeune maître. Nous devons retourner au temple. L'heure des prières approche."

Six paires d'yeux rondes comme des soucoupes s'entre-regardèrent. Maître?

"Je comprends. Rentrez. Nous arrivons."

Les chocobos des moines se mirent à courir. Un cri sortit des six bouches derrière Sorgas.

"MAÎTRE?!" Oo

Sorgas se retrouva affublé d'une énorme goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

"Oui, comme c'est moi qui ai la Kali Yuga, ils m'appellent maître. Pas de quoi en faire un plat les gars..."

Comme les autres ne se remettaient pas, il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et il fit faire demi-tour à son chocobo. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se fut éloigné d'un bon deux cents mètres qu'ils se mirent à sa poursuite. Damon que l'histoire amusait beaucoup, se mit à hurler:

"Maîîîîîîîîîîîîîîître!!! Reveneeeeeeeeeezzzzzzz! Van-samaaaaaaa!"

Là, Gaïa intervint:

"Ah non! Elle est à moi celle-là!"

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la petite troupe entra dans le temple.

Sorgas entra dans la chambre qui avait été donnée à Jaessa. Il s'approcha du lit et remarqua qu'elle dormait encore. Seul un bruit de tissu froissé se fit entendre lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle. Son regard se posa sur le visage de son amie endormie.

"Jaessa..." souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Il effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis, il se pencha vers elle, silencieusement. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, Jaessa ouvrit lentement les yeux. Aussitôt, Sorgas recula et s'enfuit de la chambre. Lorsque Jaessa fut réveillée et qu'elle eût repris ses sens, elle regarda la pièce où elle se trouvait.

"C'est étrange, il m'avait semblé entendre Sorgas m'appeler..."

Lui, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, se maudissait en croyant qu'elle l'avait vu faire.

"Elle va me haïr...C'est fini."

Il se mit à marcher dans le temple sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où il se rendait. Ses pas le menèrent dans les jardins où coulait une rivière. Cet endroit était très familier à Sorgas. Il y était souvent venu méditer lors de son entraînement. L'idée de se calmer l'esprit lui parut bonne. Il s'installa sur un des énormes rochers qui dérangeaient le cours de l'eau et ferma la yeux à la recherche de tranquillité.

Il devait être là depuis une petite heure quand une voix troubla sa réflexion.

"Te voilà, Sorgas! Ton maître m'a indiqué ce lieu. Il a dit que je te trouverai sûrement ici. Et il avait raison!"

Sorgas ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Vincent. Et non, ce n'était pas Jaessa!

"Mais je te déranges peut-être. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu préfères.

- Non, je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir."

Vincent ne se fit pas prier et il vint se placer sur le rocher jouxtant celui du jeune homme.

"Je voulais t'interroger sur plusieurs choses en fait.

- Oui? Je vous écoute."

Vincent eu l'air d'hésiter un peu.

"Avant de parler de ce que tu sais à propos de la Rorksha, j'aimerai te parler de ton arme. Quel est son nom, déjà?

- Kali Yuga.

- Exact. J'imagines qu'elle possède des pouvoirs particuliers. Sinon, je ne vois la différence avec un vulgaire bout de bois si tu excuses la comparaison.

- Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de les utiliser. En fait, cette arme me permet d'absorber le pouvoir de mon adversaire une fois qu'il a été vaincu. Dans ce 'vulgaire bout de bois' sont enfermées d'innombrables techniques que les maîtres successifs de la Kali Yuga ont assimilées.

- Je vois. Si tu le permets, je vais te poser cette question: si la Kali Yuga possède de telles capacités, pourquoi ne pas les avoir utilisées pour soigner Jaessa? Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais. Au contraire, grâce à toi, elle a était sauvée.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire parce que Jaessa est l'actuelle détentrice de la force Rorksha. En tant que telle, les autres magies ne peuvent rien.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il existe de part le monde quatre maîtres. Chacun transcendant à sa manière les quatre magies que sont la Rorksha, l'Assar, la Kali et la Guardian. Ces quatre êtres ne peuvent se blesser entre eux. Par contre, si je venais à vous attaquer avec ma magie Kali, je pourrais vous blesser voire vous tuer, bien que vous ayez possédé la Rorksha.

- En clair, si Jaessa et toi, vous vous battiez, jamais vous ne vous blesseriez.

- Exactement.

- Je vois. C'est pour cela que tu n'as rien pu faire pour elle. Mais que s'est-il passé lorsque tu es arrivé ici?

- Mon maître a tout d'abord utilisé l'artefact de l'Assar pour tenter de soigner Jaessa.

- L'artefact?

- Oui, ce bâton est l'artefact spécifique à la magie Kali. Pour l'Assar, il s'agit d'une sphère bleue.

- En existe-t-il aussi un pour la Rorksha?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je vais y venir. Donc, son artefact ne produisant aucun effet, il a deviné que Jaessa appartenait à une autre catégorie de magie. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était la descendante de la lignée Rorksha. Il a alors été prendre l'artefact correspondant et l'a utilisé. Ce qui a soigné votre fille."

Vincent réfléchit quelques instants.

"Attends, il y un détails qui me...semble bizarre.

- Quoi donc?

- Tu dis que ton maître a utilisé d'abord la sphère Assar puis l'artefact Rorksha. N'importe qui peut utiliser ces objets?

- En fait, non...

- Alors, seulement les maîtres? Dans ce cas, ton maître possède soit la Guardian, soit l'Assar.

- Et bien, le maître de la Guardian...ne sait pas qu'il l'est. Un sorcière a toujours était le maître de la Guardian. Mais au vu des événements récents, je ne sais pas qui est le maître actuel. On doit sûrement le savoir ici.

- Toujours est-il que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Peu de gens savent ce que je vais vous dire. Mon maître ne possède pas une des quatre magies en particulier. Ils possèdent les quatre.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Il est le maître de la magie originelle. Il peut donc utiliser indifféremment les quatre magies et leurs artefacts.

- Si j'essayais d'utiliser ta magie, sans pour autant posséder ta Kali Yuga, est-ce que je le pourrais?

- Non, en dehors des artefacts, il y a toujours plus ou moins un objet intermédiaire. Dans la Rorksha, ce sont les cristaux. Au niveau de la Kali pourtant, il n'y a pas vraiment d'équivalent. Quant à la Guardian, quasiment tout le monde avec un minimum d'effort, pourrais l'utiliser.

- Hum..."

Vincent prit un air pensif.

"Je te remercie, je crois que maintenant je sais mieux à quoi m'en tenir. La première fois que je suis venue ici, je ne suis pas resté longtemps et je n'avais presque rien appris sur les trois autres magies. Avec tout ce que l'on vient de dire, tu as presque répondu aux autres questions que je voulais te poser.

- Presque?

- Une ou deux bafouilles.

- Qui sont?

- La première, si ton maître le permet, serait de voir l'artefact de la Rorksha.

- Et bien, nous lui demanderons ce soir, lors de la veillée. Je pense que nous allons rester ici quelques jours tant que tout le monde, en particulier Jaessa, récupèrent. Mais je pense qu'il ne lui faudra que peu de temps pour être de nouveau sur pied. Elle est robuste.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire sur elle devant son père?" ajouta Vincent dans un sourire.

"Pardon?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je vais te laisser méditer. Je pense que tu dois avoir quelques petites choses auxquelles tu voudrais penser."

Vincent se releva et repartit à l'intérieur. Sorgas fronçait les sourcils se demandant ce que voulaient dire les dernières phrases de Vincent. Leknaat et Gaïa, cachées derrière un buisson, soufflèrent de concert.

"Pourtant, c'était clair, là! Mais il est pas croyable, celui-là! Il a beau être calé en magie, question cœur, c'est un zéro pointé!"

Gaïa ajouta:

"Bon, allons voir si Vincent fera mieux avec sa fille qu'avec son futur beau-fils."

Elles s'éclipsèrent en silence vers la chambre de Jaessa. Comme la pièce était au rez-de-chaussée, elles se placèrent sous la fenêtre d'où elles pourraient entendre toute la conversation. Leknaat se pencha vers Gaïa.

"N'empêche, Vincent aussi avant remarqué pour Sorgas et Jaessa. Il est trop sympa de bien avoir voulu nous aider.

- Bah, c'est sa fille et puis son futur beau-fils peut pas lui déplaire, il est trop chou!!"

Leknaat sentit une grosse goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Dans la chambre, on tapa à la porte. Jaessa cria:

"Entrez! C'est ouvert."

Il y eu un bruit de grincement et de porte qu'on ouvre et referme.

"Jaessa?

- Ah! C'est toi papa! Je suis sous la douche. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Comme Jaessa n'était pas dans sa chambre, Leknaat et Gaïa se relevèrent et firent signe à Vincent quand soudain:

"Bah, les filles! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?"

Les deux interpellées se retournèrent.

"Damon! Ta gueule! Tu veux nous faire repérer?!"

Comme du bruit se faisait dans la pièce derrière elles, elles se jetèrent sur Damon pour le faire taire (par quel miracle, ça, ça reste un mystère...) et elles tendirent l'oreille.

"Excuse-moi de me présenter en peignoir...

- C'est rien, Jaessa.

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

- Je te remercie."

Un silence suivit. Puis, Vincent reprit:

"Alors, Jaessa, si tu me parlais un peu de ta vie jusqu'ici?"

Ce à quoi Jaessa répondit:

"Ecoute, papa, je serais ravie de te raconter ce qui m'est arrivée depuis les quelques dernières dix-sept années de ma vie mais...il voudrait mieux le faire quand tout ça sera fini, tu ne crois pas? Le moment est assez mal choisi.

- Tu as raison...Mais, j'avais juste envie de savoir et...

- Je te promets, je te raconterai tout sur tout!" ajouta-t-elle en riant. "Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois venu dans ma chambre pour me parler de ça, si?

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Je vois que tu es aussi directe que ta mère! C'est vrai, je suis venu pour te parler d'autre chose."

Gaïa et Leknaat paniquèrent.

"Il va pas lui en parler de but en blanc? Il avait dit qu'il glisserait ça discrètement!

- Chut! Ecoute, plutôt!"

Vincent continua:

"J'ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre et je pense que ça t'était destiné.

- Une lettre?"

Gaïa et Leknaat répétèrent:

"Une lettre?"

Ce à quoi Vincent répondit:

"Comme tu le vois, oui, c'est une lettre. Et la personne qui a écrit ça, je pense, n'a pas la même vision des choses que toi, c'est bien triste. Cette personne pensait visiblement que le moment était bien choisi.

- Comment ça? Tu l'as lu?

- Vois-tu, quand je trouve une lettre dans ma chambre, je crois qu'il est naturel de penser qu'elle m'étais destiné. Et puis, une fois que je l'avais commencée, je l'ai fini parce qu'après tout, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai bien le droit de prendre soin de toi.

- Et...et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette lettre?

- Ca, tu le liras par toi-même. Et bien, ma chérie, je vais te laisser à ta lecture. Moi, il y a quelques petites choses dont j'aimerai discuter avec le maître de Sorgas. A plus tard, Jaessa!"

La porte se referma et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Leknaat, Gaïa et Damon se relevèrent pour regarder dans la pièce. Jaessa était toujours debout non loin de son lit. Elle tournait le dos aux trois compères. Quand, soudain, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle lâcha le morceau de papier qui glissa lentement au sol. Après quelques secondes, Jaessa se releva et sortit de la chambre. Profitant de ce qu'elle s'absentait, ils entrèrent et Leknaat ramassa la lettre.

"Jaessa, je sais très qu'écrire est la seule solution pour moi. Je suis incapable de te dire ce qui va suivre alors que tu me regardes. On ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps et pourtant...Tu n'en avais pas conscience mais depuis Lunatic Pandora, j'ai toujours eu les yeux rivés sur toi. Je me doutes bien que je dois te paraître ridicule ou stupide mais...je voulais que tu saches. Mais pas ainsi, pas comme ça. Aussi, viens me rejoindre dans les jardins ce soir, lorsque la lune sera haut dans le ciel.

Sorgas."

"Ha! Mais c'est génial! Ils vont se voir! Tout seul! La nuit! Dans les jardins! C'est trop romantique!

- Gaïa, tu pourrais arrêter de parler avec des phrases pas complètes?"

L'euphorie était de mise et les rires fusaient quand soudain:

"Euh, dites! Elle est pas partie le rejoindre tout de suite quand même? Le pauvre, il est pas au courant qu'il lui a écrit une lettre...

- Et voilà! Damon, encore une fois, faut que tu casses l'ambiance!

- Peut-être, mais j'ai raison!"

Alors que le petit groupe débattait (joyeusement?), des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils s'entre regardèrent et décidèrent à l'unanimité sans même voter que la retraite était la solution la meilleure. Ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, et Damon sauta le premier en exécutant un superbe salto arrière pour retomber malheureusement sur un cactuar qui passait par là. La pauvre bête de dessous Damon envoya son attaque mille épines.

"Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Alors que le cactuar venait de s'extraire de la masse qui le recouvrait, Leknaat ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui tomber dessus par hasard la face la première, contrairement à Damon. Et le scénario se reproduisit.

"Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Mais cette fois, le cactuar venait de donner ses dernières forces dans l'attaque et resta bloqué. Gaïa, à son tour, sauta par la fenêtre pour atterrir tranquillement sur les deux malheureux compères.

"Waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Se relevant difficilement, ils partirent vers un coin peinard où Damon et Leknaat pourraient enlever les épines qu'ils avaient planté qui sur le visage, qui sur le cul, à la plus grande hilarité de Gaïa.

L'après-midi passa sans autre incident. Le soir, un fois le repas finit, Gaïa, Leknaat et Damon prétendirent être fatigués et s'éclipsèrent discrètement vers les jardins pour pouvoir assister à la scène qui devait avoir lieu entre Sorgas et Jaessa. Sorgas, justement, revint sur les lieux peu de temps après pour reprendre sa méditation mais surtout pour penser à Jaessa. Quand à elle, elle accompagna son père et le maître dans la salle des autels.

La lune donnait en plein sur les grands vitraux qui ornaient les murs de la pièce, projetant une lumière bleue glacée sur le sol. La sérénité de l'endroit frappa Jaessa.

"Tu es la détentrice de la force Rorksha."

Cette phrase rappela à Jaessa la réalité. Le maître de Sorgas la regarder. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Tu détient l'une des plus puissantes magies existantes. Mais sais-tu seulement l'utiliser?"

Jaessa fronça les sourcils. Ce prologue ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

"Vois-tu les objets qui se trouvent sur les autels là-bas?"

Elle se tourna et aperçut ce qu'on lui montrait. Elle fit un pas en avant. Mais le vieil homme se rappela à elle.

"Tu n'as pas encore le droit de les approcher.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Les objets que tu vois là-bas sont les artefacts des magies originelles dont fait partie la Rorksha. Mais pour pouvoir posséder celui que tu crois te revenir de droit, il va falloir prouver que tu le mérites.

- Le mérite? Mais, Sorgas...

- Sorgas a passé le même test que celui que je vais t'imposer. Celui fait huit ans déjà, cela ne me rajeunit pas. Allons, Vincent, écartez-vous. Je ne lui ferait rien de mal, ne vous en faites pas. Je ne veux que tester sa force."

Vincent, qui avait fait un pas vers sa fille pour la protéger, s'éloigna un peu à contrecœur.

"Jaessa, je te laisse l'honneur de commencer."

Voyant qu'il était sérieux, Jaessa appela à elle ses créatures. Et l'assaut commença !

**Notes de chapitre:** Comment ça j'ai mis un mois et demi a écrire une page? Même pas vraiiiiii!!! Bon, si, d'accord, je l'avoue, c'est la vérité...Et alors?! Je fais ce que je veux, non? Merci. Allez, jetons dans la bataille! Yaahaaa!!!


	18. Le jeu de la marguerite

**Le jeu de la marguerite**

_Jardin du temple_

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout? On se les gèle ici!

- Parle pour toi Damon...

- Gaïa, on se passera de ce genre de remarque je crois...

- C'est bon, si on dit rien, comment veux-tu passer le temps?

- Je sais pas moi...On a qu'à jouer à papier pierre ciseaux!

- Pourquoi pas..."

Les trois compères se mirent en cercle et commencèrent leur partie. Au bout de trente fois, Damon gagnait par vingt-sept à trois.

"Mais merde! Damon! Comment tu fais?

- Ca c'est mon petit secret, les filles!

- Peuh! On s'en fout nous, pas vrai, Leknaat?

- Euh, ouais si tu le dis...Mais, dis Damon, tu as fait comment?"

Après le soupir de désespoir que poussèrent les deux compagnons de Leknaat, ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur cible.

Une demi-heure passa sans aucun changement, mis à part le vent froid qui avait commencé à souffler doucement. Ils frissonnèrent tout en continuant d'observer Sorgas qui méditait paisiblement sur son rocher. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, mais Jaessa n'avait pas encore fait mine de se montrer. Heureusement que Sorgas était resté pour méditer si tard. Mais il n'allait quand même pas rester là jusque matin.

" Et si elle venait pas?

- Mais elle va forcément venir! Elle va pas ignorer le faux message d'amour d'un aussi joli jeune homme!

- Leknaat, vas-y, parle encore plus fort...Et pendant que tu y es, plante des panneaux partout avec, inscrit dessus "Attention Leknaat, Damon et Gaïa vous observe".

- Ben non, quand même pas...ça serait trop voyant...

- Ah...C'est sans tu as pu devenir Seed?"

Ils retombèrent dans le silence pour se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il se passait...c'est à dire rien. Puis, Sorgas ouvrit lentement les yeux, et s'étira comme un chat. Alors qu'il se levait pour partir, Damon se précipita à sa rencontre.

"Sorgas! Dieu merci, te voilà!

- Pardon?

- Il est arrivé un truc affreux!"

Aussitôt, l'expression de Sorgas se fit sérieuse.

" Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

- Euh...Un truc....affreux, c'est terrible! Tellement terrible que je peux pas te le raconter comme ça!

- Mais explique-toi plus clairement!

- Et bien, c'est à dire que, comment t'expliquer? On était par là, et puis...et puis

- Et puis?

- Et puis, ben, il s'est produit ce truc terriblement affreux que j'arrive pas à te décrire depuis une bonne minute maintenant.

- Damon, calme-toi. Respires. Et dis-moi ce qui est arrivé de si grave.

- Mais nan! C'est pas que c'est grave...

- Mais tu as dis que...

- C'est pire que grave!"

Gaïa, comprenant que Damon ne savait pas quoi inventer, couru à sa rescousse.

" Damon! Tu as trouvé Sorgas! Dieu soit loué!

- Gaïa! Explique-moi ce qui se passe, Damon n'y arrive pas.

- Comment te dire? C'est un truc horriblement terrifiant et...

- Non, c'est bon, ce passage là, Damon me la déjà fait.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, mais vient en aux faits, je t'en prie.

- Ben, c'est Leknaat! Elle s'est évanouie tout à coup et on arrive pas à la réveiller! On sait pas ce qu'elle a!"

Aussitôt, Leknaat s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller 's'évanouir' un peu plus près de la sortie du temple.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors à cette heure?

- On était sorti prendre l'air après avoir fini notre petit tournoi de triple triad. On se promener, comme ça. Et puis, on rigolait, comme ça. Et puis, j'ai dit...on y arrivera jamais.

- On arrivera jamais à quoi?

- A battre Damon aux cartes! Parce que franchement, c'est vrai qu'il est trop fort. Je me demande même s'il triche pas! Ouais! D'abord, montre-moi les manches de ta veste!

- Gaïa, je voudrai pas vous interrompre mais...Où est Leknaat?"

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Gaïa, Damon et Sorgas la trouvèrent. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la transporta pour l'approcher du bassin. Il prit rapidement son pouls.

"C'est étrange, ses pulsations sont normales..."

Gaïa, mal à l'aise, répondit:

"Normales? Ah oui, tiens, c'est étrange.

- Vous ne savait pas si elle est allergique à quelque chose ou si elle est sujet à des malaises fréquent?

- Bah si.

- A quoi?

- Bah, elle tombe tout de suite dans les pommes quand on lui parle de son Irvine chéri. Mais là, pour un fois, ça faisait vachement longtemps qu'on lui en avez pas parlé...

- Et part ça?

- Je pense pas qu'elle soit allergique à quoi que ce soit..."

Sorgas se tourna vers la rivière et mit ses mains en coupelle pour les plonger dans l'eau. Il mouilla le front de la jeune fille qui trembla au contact du liquide qui était très froid. Damon, qui surveillait la sortie, chuchota:

"La voilà!"

Aussitôt, les trois autres (y comprit Leknaat) relevèrent la tête pour vérifier l'information. Comme Jaessa arrivait bel et bien, les trois amis décampèrent, plantant là Sorgas, qui ne remarqua rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se releva et s'approcha de Jaessa. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il remarqua que les vêtements et le cou de son amie était lacérés de petites coupures. Il s'exclama:

"Jaessa! Tu es blessée!"

Elle se laissa tomber à terre de fatigue. Il la suivit dans son mouvement.

"Jaessa, parle-moi! Que t'est-il arrivé?"

Elle le regarda un instant avant de se mettre à parler. Sa voix trahissait sa fatigue.

"Rien de bien méchant...Ton maître m'a testée.

- Testée? Sur la magie Rorksha?

- Oui" souffla-t-elle.

Sorgas se releva.

"Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer tout ça et pendant ce temps-là, tu me raconteras."

Une fois qu'il fut sortit, elle articula un "Merci."

De leur côté, Leknaat, Damon et Gaïa était ennuyés.

"Ca commence mal...Il va rien se passer...

- Tais-toi et attend! On n'en sait rien!"

Puis, ils attendirent en silence le retour de Sorgas. Seul les ululements de quelques chouettes troublaient le silence de cette scène nocturne. Enfin, Sorgas revint avec sa trousse de soins. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Jaessa qui avait les yeux rivés sur le vide. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui retira la veste qu'elle portait. Si elle l'avait regardé, elle aurait pu voir le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle n'avait plus que son débardeur sur le dos. Elle frissonna comme un vent froid se mit à souffler sur les jardins.

"Désolé, je suis obligé. Il faut te nettoyer tout ça. Tu préférerais peut-être rentrer?

- Non."

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle s'était laissée tomber au sol. Son regard toujours rivé sur le néant. Sorgas commença à désinfecter les multiples petites plaies. Le sang qui en avait coulé commençait déjà à sécher, laissant ses traînées rouges sur la peau de Jaessa. Le silence était pesant, aussi, Sorgas le brisa.

"Jaessa, raconte-moi ce que le maître a fait."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'elle vit sur le visage du jeune homme était une grande inquiétude et autre chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à déterminer sur le moment. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Elle sentit juste les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Sorgas, voyant la jeune fille éclater en sanglots, ne sut pas quoi faire. Mais quand elle se jeta dans ses bras, il les referma aussitôt autour d'elle.

"Jaessa...Pourquoi pleures-tu?"

Elle se calma un peu, mais ses pleurs ne s'arrêtèrent pourtant pas.

"Je ne sais pas...La fatigue sûrement.

- C'est vrai que les derniers jours ont été riches en émotion pour toi. Pleures, ça va te faire du bien."

Elle releva la tête vers lui une nouvelle fois. Sorgas posa sa main droite derrière la tête de Jaessa et la força gentiment à se reposer sur son épaule.

"Que s'est-il passé avec mon maître? Raconte-moi.

- C'était une mise à l'épreuve."

_Salle des autels_

Le maître se tenait face à un vitrail décorant un des murs de la salle. Sur le vitrail se tenait un personnage sans visage, qui avait dans sa main gauche une épée et dans l'autre, l'artefact de la Rorksha. Une lumière éblouissante émanait de cet être. A ces côtés se trouvaient six autres personnes dessinées dans un plan plus lointain. Devant le personnage sans traits, on pouvait voir une espèce de monstre, terrassé, d'où s'élevait un cristal, qui fermait le cercle de cristaux qui entouraient l'être central du vitrail.

"La sixième et dernière prophétie est sur le point de se réaliser."

Il se détourna de sa contemplation et se mit à marcher à pas lent vers la sortie de la salle.

"Attendez!"

Vincent, qui était resté là, se tenait dans l'embrasure des portes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prophétie!"

Le maître souffla.

"Je me doutais que tu serais resté."

Les deux hommes se firent face.

" C'est pour ça que vous avez testé ma fille? Pour voir si elle était bien la personne de votre vitrail?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est le rituel à respecter pour pouvoir posséder l'artefact.

- Pourtant quand j'étais venu...

- Tu n'avais pas une telle maîtrise de ta magie qu'elle."

Vincent garda un instant le silence, blessé dans sa fierté.

"Mais qu'elle rapport entre ce test et votre...prophétie? Car il y en a bien un, pas vrai?

- Oui, c'est exact. Comme je vais te l'expliquer tu es toi aussi impliqué dans cette prophétie.

- Moi?

- Oui. Approche, Vincent."

_Jardin du temple_

"C'était une mise à l'épreuve. Il voulait voir si j'étais digne de l'artefact de la Rorksha. Il m'a dit de l'attaquer. En quelques secondes, j'étais prête. Et mes créatures n'attendaient que mon signal. Lorsque j'ai lancé l'assaut, j'ai commencé par envoyer mon invocation préférée...

- Ta licorne.

- Oui, tout à fait. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il m'a renvoyée exactement la même attaque, mais en dix fois plus forte. Lorsque Walkyrie s'est effondrée, mon cœur s'est serré et je me suis jetée dans la bataille à corps perdu, ne me souciant pas même des coupures qui apparaissaient un peu partout sur moi, ni même de la douleur. Toutes mes attaques semblaient vaines malgré la rage que moi et mes créatures y mettions. On aurait dit que ton maître connaissait à l'avance mes gestes et mes pensées. Il a fini par littéralement stopper une de mes attaques en plein vol. Mon pauvre loup s'est retrouvé suspendu dans les airs sans pouvoir rien faire à part me jeter un regard suppliant. Je suis alors tombée à genoux en hurlant à ton maître de cesser le massacre. Je préférais perdre et ne pas avoir ce fichu artefact plutôt que de continuer à épuiser et à blesser mes créatures. Le loup est alors retombé sur ses pattes et m'a rejoint alors que le vieil homme s'est mit à sourire chaleureusement. Mon père qui était là est venu me rejoindre. Son regard était chargé de colère contre ton maître. Toutes mes invocations étaient là, autour de moi, prêtes à me défendre malgré leur manque de force. Quand ton maître s'est approché, j'ai relevé la tête. Et quand j'ai vu son sourire, je n'ai plus rien compris. Il m'a alors dit que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de moi. Que pour faire un bon maître de magie Rorksha, il ne fallait pas qu'être fort, il fallait aussi avoir de la compassion et de la sympathie pour ses créatures. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que l'on peut exploiter leur potentiel au maximum. Il s'assit sur le dallage, à côté de moi et m'a expliqué qui il était. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il existait un maître de magie originel. Ensuite, il s'est relevé et m'a dit d'en faire autant. Il s'est alors dirigé vers l'autel de la Rorksha pour y prendre l'artefact et me l'a ensuite apporté et me l'a donné. Puis, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps quelqu'un comme moi.

- Comment ça?

- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai demandé. Il a répondu que dans les livres où sont consigné des espèces de rapports sur les maîtres successifs des différentes magies, il y avais longtemps que la Rorksha n'avait pas eu un aussi bon détenteur. C'était pour cette raison que l'artefact n'avais pas quitté le temple depuis près de quatre siècles."

_Salle des autels_

"Vois-tu, c'est la magie qui est, potentiellement parlant, la plus puissante des quatre. On pourrait créer une infinité de créatures, toutes plus destructrices les unes que les autres. L'artefact que j'ai donné à ta fille démultipliera la puissance de ses créatures. Si ce vitrail n'était pas là, je douterais de vos chances de victoire. Mais elles sont bien réels. Même si le prix à payer sera lourd, très lourd.

- Comment cela?

- Vincent, la sorcière que vous pourchassez tous, n'est pas n'importe qui. Il s'agit de l'âme errante du dernier maître de l'Assar. Seulement, les années passant, ses forces ont grandi. Et je crains que l'issue ne soit amère."

Le maître et Vincent s'approchèrent du vitrail. La voix chuchotante du vieux maître se perdait sous les voûtes de la salle. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Vincent, lui détaillait avec un profond intérêt le vitrail. Mais ses lèvres tremblaient sous le poids des révélations.

_Jardin du temple_

Jaessa se tut et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sorgas.

"A présent je suis en possession de deux armes. Ma Gunblade et l'artefact."

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder. Puis, Jaessa frissonna à nouveau. Sorgas, aussitôt, enleva sa veste pour la lui mettre sur les épaules.

"Mais, et toi Sorgas?

- Dans mon entraînement, il y avait aussi une partie résistance au froid. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Elle lui sourit. Et reprit en baissant un peu la tête.

"Au fait, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me dire?"

Sorgas leva les sourcils en signe d'étonnement. Derrière le buisson, trois ombres s'agitèrent.

"C'est à dire...Je ne sais pas si le moment est bien choisi pour...

- Tu avais l'air de le penser."

Elle avait garder la tête baissée pour dire ses mots.

"Jaessa, je...je me fais beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet."

Jaessa eut une moue boudeuse qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

"Je...Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça en ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps c'est vrai...mais j'avais déjà tant entendu parler de toi...et quand on s'est enfin rencontré, je..."

Jaessa ne tenant plus, elle releva la tête et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Du côté du buisson, l'euphorie était au rendez-vous, quand une voix chuchotante se fit entendre derrière eux.

"Ca y est finalement. Après ce qui s'était passé dans le temple, j'ai pensé que le plan était tombé à l'eau...

- Vincent? Que faites-vous ici?"

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la salle des autels_

"Je sais que ce que je viens de te dire est dur à entendre.

- Dur? Non, c'est mon destin, et je ne peux que l'accepter. Pour elle. Pour Jaessa, pour Kalia aussi. Et puis, si ce que vous dites est vrai, nous serons sauvée, ma femme et moi.

- Oui. C'est exact.

- Alors, je sais que tout ira bien."

Ils restèrent un long moment à regarder le vitrail au travers duquel on pouvait apercevoir le disque fantomatique de la lune, donnant à cet instant précis, une allure irréelle.

_Jardin du temple_

" Vincent? Que faites-vous ici?

- Hein? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait, je n'allais pas venir?"

Un sourire courut sur toutes les lèvres alors qu'au bord de l'eau, deux silhouettes indistinctes l'une de l'autre restaient enlacées.

**Notes de chapitre:** Pfuiiiiiiii Y'avait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit autant d'un seul coup!!! Et tout ça, c'est la faute à qui? Splaf et Seph! Ben ça c'est malin les gars! Enfin, grâce à vous, j'ai repris goût à écrire! (pas que je l'avais perdu mais juste que j'avais pas le courage de m'y remettre vu que j'avais pas d'idée...) Grâce à vous, vous allez faire des heureux parmi ceux qui me demandaient la suite! Mais ça n'a pas été évident de l'écrire quand même ce chapitre...Quand je l'ai fini la première fois, il ne faisait que trois pages et demi...Fallait que j'en fasses le double! Bien que là...il me reste encore une page et demi à faire pour arriver à mes sept pages traditionnelles. Dur la vie d'auteur!! Enfin je vais pas me plaindre, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi!


	19. L'appel du combat

**L'appel du combat**

Cette nuit-là, Jaessa eut encore un rêve où lui apparaissait sa mère. Celle-ci la pressait de se rendre auprès d'elle. Son cauchemar finissait sur une vision de tout ses compagnons, morts. Quand à elle, elle se tenait au milieu d'eux, ensanglantée du carnage qu'elle venait de commettre. Le visage de Sorgas, méconnaissable, était tordu par une grimace de douleur.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Elle se réveilla en hurlant. Elle s'était assise dans son lit en même temps. Le corps baigné d'un sueur froide. Elle porta une main à ses yeux qui lui brûlaient.

"Jaessa?"

Sorgas, que le cri avait réveillé, se releva aussi. Il entoura la jeune fille de ses bras. Il lui murmura:

"Jaessa, encore un cauchemar?

- Oui..." répondit-elle simplement.

"Ce n'est rien, je suis là."

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer ses mots qu'elle releva la tête vers lui. Elle le dévisagea longtemps avant de se blottir contre lui.

"Oui, tu es là...Tu es là."

Ils se recouchèrent lentement, Jaessa toujours serrée dans les bras de Sorgas. Doucement, sa respiration se fit plus calme et enfin, elle se rendormit. Sorgas se dégagea sans la réveiller pour mieux la regarder. Les minutes passèrent ainsi en silence quand lui aussi sentit à nouveau le sommeil le gagner pour finalement se rendormir.

Le lendemain, pendant le petit déjeuner, tout le monde feigna la surprise lorsque les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle où ils prenaient leurs repas.

"QUOIIIII?! Vous êtes ensemble?! On avait rien remarqué! Pas vrai Gaïa?

- Ah ben voui, quelle surprise! On s'y attendait pas du tout...Et toi, Squall?

- Pareil que vous, les gars!"

Ils arboraient tous un sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne. Comme l'heure n'était pas aux disputes, mais plutôt au repos, tous se passa calmement.

Deux jours plus tard, une fois que l'atmosphère paisible du temple eut remis tout le monde sur pied, un entraînement intensif commença. Jaessa et Sorgas apprenant à mieux contrôler leurs magies respectives avec le maître dans la salle des autels alors que les autres s'entraînaient avec les moines dans les jardins. Ce train de vie dura une semaine. Au bout de ces sept jours, Jaessa décida qu'il était temps de partir en accord avec les autres membres de la troupe, bien qu'ils le faisaient le cœur lourd.

Il leur fallait à présent retourner au Ragnarok pour enfin se confronter à Kalia. Les cauchemars de Jaessa n'étaient pas revenue, mais pour elle, c'était comme s'ils étaient sur le point de se réaliser. Le maître les conduisit à un vaisseau qui leur permettrait de rejoindre le Ragnarok rapidement sans avoir à retraverser les plaines de la région. Pendant le vol, que Damon exécuta pour une fois sans réel heurt, Squall briefa tout le monde dans la salle de réunion. Il avait pensé à brancher le haut-parleur pour que Damon entende également tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Le combat que nous allons commencer ne sera pas le plus facile de notre vie, mais ça, vous le savez déjà tous. Nous n'avons pas encore eu d'autre aperçu des pouvoirs de Kalia que ce que Vincent et les Shumis ont pu nous en dire. C'est assez léger pour aller l'affronter mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. Il faudra nous en contenter. N'espérez pas tirer de tout ceci gloire et reconnaissance, nous agissons dans l'ombre. Certains sont ici pour sauver un être cher, d'autres pour se prouver quelque chose. Mais quelque que soit notre motivation, nous ne devons pas perdre de vue certaines choses: les faux pas nous sont interdits, les actes héroïques ne font que mènent qu'aux catastrophes. La cohésion est notre point fort. En agissant ensemble, nous avons notre chance. Jaessa et Vincent mènerons l'assaut. Je veux que tout le monde leur obéissent scrupuleusement. Les écarts de conduite sont trop dangereux et nous n'aurons pas le temps de discuter leurs ordres. Nous devrions maintenant arriver au Ragnarok d'ici quelques minutes. Damon, quel est notre position?

- Nous allons bientôt survoler l'orphelinat.

- Parfait! Cela veut donc dire qu'il nous reste environ une demi-heure avant d'arriver au Ragnarok. Allez vous reposer en attendant."

Le groupe sortit en silence de la salle. Leknaat et Gaïa montèrent rejoindre Damon dans la salle de commande, Squall et Seifer restèrent dans la salle de réunion à observer le ciel qui défilait derrière les immenses vitres, Vincent partit dans l'entresol réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit le maître du temple. Quant à Jaessa et Sorgas, ils s'assirent sur le pont qui traversait la grande salle.

"Tu te souviens, la dernière fois aussi nous nous sommes assis ici.

- Hum...

- Jaessa, ça ne sers à rien de t'inquiéter déjà. Squall a raison, repose-toi."

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

_Salle de commande_

"Damon, t'as pas peur, toi?

- Bah, si on est rentré dans le Seed, c'était pour vivre ce genre d'aventure après tout, non?

- Euh, tu es pas encore dans le Seed, toi , Damon. Et puis, tu comptais te battre contre une sorcière aux pouvoirs démoniaques incommensurables?

- Pour le Seed, j't'emmerde Gaïa! Et pour l'histoire des pouvoirs, dis come ça, c'est autre chose...

- Tu vois bien que...

- Ca me donne encore plus envie d'aller me battre!

- Il est ètement fou..."

_Salle de réunion_

"Seifer, arrête...c'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Je n'y peux rien si j'en ai envie. Squall, s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas prier. Prend ça comme une dernière volonté.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de plaisanter avec ça; Seifer! Et non, je ne jouerai pas aux cartes dans un moment pareil! Tu n'as donc aucun sens des priorités!

- ..."

Seifer resta silencieux.

"Seifer? Excuse-moi. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment.

- Je n'ai pas non plus vraiment envie de jouer. Mais ça me permet de tromper ma peur. Je n'ai jamais combattu les sorcières. Je me suis toujours rendu sans résistance face à elle. Et maintenant que je mène une vie qui me plaît, en revoilà une qui décide de s'en prendre à une de nos élèves. Je vais finir par croire que je suis maudit.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Ou du moins, nous ferons tout notre possible pour que tout se passe bien. Tu verras, ça va aller..."

_Entresol_

Quelques larmes amères coulèrent sur les joues de Vincent. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Non pas que quelqu'un puisse le surprendre là, mais il voulait s'habituer aux ténèbres.

"Tel est le prix à payer...Tel est le prix. Je l'accepte, ai-je dis? Non, bien sûr que non, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Je prie les dieux de me donner le courage de faire ce que je dois."

Il adressa une prière silencieuse aux divinités des temps anciens mais aussi à ses anciennes invocations Rorksha.

"Protégez-la....je vous en prie, protégez Jaessa..."

Lorsque Damon eut posé l'appareil, tout le monde se réunit au niveau de la porte de débarquement.

"C'est comme je vous le dis! Tout, autour du Ragnarok, est complètement dévasté! Il ne reste plus rien de la cascade! Plus une goutte d'eau, plus un caillou! Juste un désert!

- Bon, Seifer, enclenche l'ouverture de la porte. Restez sur vos gardes."

Après que Vincent eut fini de donner ses directives, tous fixèrent leurs regards sur la porte qui lentement s'ouvrait. Ce qu'ils découvrirent leur glaça le sang. Le paysage le plus désertique imaginable se tenait devant eux. Les vagues de chaleur, faisant onduler l'horizon devant leurs yeux, s'élevaient depuis le sol qui n'était plus qu'une vaste étendu de sable. Ce qu'ils voyaient n'avait plus rien en commun avec le souvenir qu'ils tenaient de cet endroit. Ils franchirent lentement les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la terre ferme. Le silence était pesant. Chacun prenait la mesure des pouvoirs qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Et la situation n'avait pas l'air de tourner à leur avantage.

"Elle nous a attendu quelques jours..."

Tous se tournèrent vers Jaessa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Les résidus de dans Lunatic Pandora...

- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Oui. Elle est arrivée...le lendemain de notre départ. Elle a fouillé cet endroit de fond en comble. Et...pendant qu'elle nous attendait, sa rage et sa frustration ont augmenté sans cesse. Alors, elle a tout détruit. Toute cette destruction a l'air de l'avoir épuisé. Elle est resté ici deux jours, puis elle est repartie. Elle attend que nous nous mettions en route avec le Ragnarok. Quand nous le ferons, elle nous attaquera..."

Tous frémirent.

"Tu as dit qu'elle s'était fatiguée?

- Oui, mais je suppose qu'elle a dû reprendre des forces maintenant. Comme nous tous."

Vincent s'approcha du vaisseau, qui était indemne.

"Je propose que nous dormions ici ce soir pour mieux nous préparer. Nous ne partirons que demain. C'est plus prudent. Le voyage a, de toute façon, fatigué tout le groupe."

Il se retourna et évalua ses coéquipiers du regard. A eux huit, ils possédaient cinq attaquants de première ligne et trois pouvant attaquer depuis une longue portée. Sorgas avait sa Kali, Jaessa, sa Rorksha. Squall, Seifer, Gaïa et Damon maîtrisaient la Guardian presque à la perfection. Leknaat en avait quelques rudiments. Quant à lui-même, il pouvait puiser sur la Rorksha et la Guardian. Alors, oui, ils avaient peut-être une chance.

"L'Assar n'est pas une magie comme les autres." Lui avait expliqué le vieux maître. "L'artefact que tu vois là, permet d'enchanter des objets comme des êtres vivants. Pour tenter de sauver ta fille, ce sont mes mains que j'avais muni de pouvoirs. Le plus souvent, les armes sont le choix de prédilection des maîtres Assar. Heureusement pour vous, Kalia n'a pas cet objet..."

_Une heure plus tard_

Les chambres avait été réparties et chacun s'était retiré dans la sienne. Le silence qui régnait dans le vaisseau témoignait de la concentration dont chacun s'était empreint. Squall tenait Seifer pelotonné dans ses bras, Leknaat et Gaïa étaient tournées chacune de leur côtés, Vincent tentait désespérément d'oublier les ronflements de Damon et Jaessa s'était mise à l'abri dans les bras de Sorgas qui la regardait dormir paisiblement. Au pied des lits, les armes étaient sortis de leurs étuis, prêtes à servir. Quant à la lune, qui était dans son dernier quartier, elle donnait au Ragnarok une aura surnaturelle. Dans quelques heures, le combat final aurait enfin lieu.

_Temple des magies, salle des autels_

"Il n'est pas seulement question de ta famille, Jaessa. Il y a bien plus que cela en jeu. Si Kalia t'élimine, après les Lockburgh, sa rage se tournera vers le reste du monde...j'en ai bien peur. Ce n'est pas en anéantissant un clan que sa colère s'apaisera."

Il leva les yeux vers les différents vitraux.

"Si mon âge l'avait permis, je vous aurez prêté main forte. Malheureusement, je me fais trop vieux. Si tu savais ce que mon combat contre toi m'a épuisé, jeune fille. Tu es incroyablement forte..."

Il se tût quelques instants.

"Mais vas-tu te relever de ce combat?"

_Le lendemain matin, salle de commande, Ragnarok_

"Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font! Ca fait deux minutes que je hurle dans le micro de venir!

- Damon, essaye de garder ton calme. T'affoler n'arrangera rien. J'ai envoyé Seifer les chercher.

- Je suis pas comme toi Squall! Je peux pas garder un sang froid à toute épreuve! J'suis humain moi!"

La tension commençait à monter sérieusement entre les membres de l'équipe quand l'ascenseur permettant l'accès à la plate-forme se fit entendre. Seifer revenait, accompagné de Vincent et de Jaessa.

Un silence gêné suivit leur arrivée.

"Il est bientôt temps de partir. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt?"

Comme toujours, Squall se retrouvait à motiver les troupes. Mais cette fois, les enjeux étaient un peu différent. Il n'était pas là par obligation. Aucune mission n'avait été décrété. Il était là par sa propre volonté. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la peur d'être présente.

Damon regrettait ses mots. Il ne les pensait pas. Mais il était trop tard pour les retirer. Squall ne les prendrait pas au sérieux. Quand il avait demandé s'ils étaient prêt, Damon n'avait rien dit. Bien sûr, il avait réclamé de l'aventure, mais là, c'était bien au-delà de ses espérances. Ce qui avait tut son sens de la répartie habituel. Comment se comporterait-il lors du combat final?

Gaïa posait son regard sur chacun tour à tour. Ils avaient tous l'air si calme. Ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'ils risquaient de tous y rester? Ou peut-être est-ce justement cette prise de conscience qui les rendait aussi silencieux? Elle savait bien que se poser de telles questions ne faisaient qu'aggraver son état d'esprit. Elle était une Seed, elle devait se reprendre! Oui, elle était Seed...c'est vrai, mais avant tout, elle était une adolescente de 18 ans qui avait peur de mourir.

Leknaat avait rivé ses yeux sur ses chaussures. Non que celles-ci avaient soudain une importance capitale, mais elle voulait oublier quelques instants la tension presque palpable qui l'entourait. Elle était là parce qu'elle avait suivi sa meilleure amie. Jusqu'ici, tout c'était plus ou moins bien passé. Mais maintenant? Si elle avait su où elle en arriverait, serait-elle venue? Et si elle savait comment se déroulerait leur bataille contre Kalia, y irait-elle?

Seifer soupira. Le moment était venu d'exorciser sa peur des sorcières. Il devrait se jeter corps et âme dans l'affrontement. Protéger ses compagnons, protéger Squall. Voilà la seule vraie chose importance dont il fallait se soucier. S'il arrivait à se concentrer assez sur ce but, il en oublierait certainement sa peur. Il le devait. Il le fallait.

("Kalia...si seulement, il y avait un autre moyen...") Tuer l'enveloppe corporelle de sa femme ne réjouissait pas Vincent. D'autant plus qu'il savait que l'âme de celle-ci y était enfermée. Il avait assisté pendant ses années de fuite à de brefs regains de conscience où la sorcière avait versé des larmes amères en lui hurlant de fuir. Combien de fois cela lui avait-il sauvé la vie? Et maintenant, il fallait la tuer. Pour toujours. Mais il y avait la promesse de retrouvailles meilleures dont lui avait parlé le vieux maître du temple.

Sur la passerelle, Sorgas effectuait quelques katas, afin d'évacuer le stress. Ses mouvements souples et fluides démontraient l'utilité de ce procédés. La rigueur dont il devait faire preuve le forçait à se concentrer. Pourtant, sa main faiblit et son bâton tomba du pont, en contrebas. Penser à Jaessa le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Il lui faudrait l'oublier durant plusieurs heures. Il ferma les yeux. ("J'en suis incapable pendant quelques minutes, comment pourrais-je l'oublier plusieurs heures?")

Il fut décidé que le Ragnarok s'envolerait à 11h. Ils leur restaient donc deux heures pour se préparer. Ils descendirent tous du vaisseau avec leurs armes respectives pour s'entraîner. Squall avec Jaessa, Damon avec Seifer, Leknaat avec Vincent. Gaïa avec ses invocations et Sorgas répétant ses katas.

Un soleil de plomb qui tapait sur cette zone de désert eut vite fait de les mettre en sueur. Après une heure d'entraînement, tous partirent prendre une douche. L'heure approchait. Bientôt, il faudrait se battre et vaincre. Ou mourir.

**Notes de chapitre:** Allez, le combat, c'est pour le prochain chapitre! Donc, on devrait finir l'histoire au chapitre 22. Soit la page...144. Avec un peu de chance, et les notes de l'auteur, on arrivera peut-être à la page 150! 150 pages...c'est plus une fic, c'est un roman! Mais je suis fière de mon histoire! Ca, c'est moi qui vous le dis!


	20. Derniers soupirs

**Derniers soupirs**

"No-------n!"

Sa vision s'obscurcit lentement, sur une image de Kalia souriant grandement alors que son corps s'écroulait au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le cri qui avait résonné sous le ciel de ce lieu lui rappelait une personne qui lui était chère, mais il lui était impossible de se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Les événements devenaient flous dans sa mémoire. Et sa vie s'amenuisait lentement, au rythme du sang qui s'échappait de la blessure béante qui lui déchirait le cou. Un goût métallique avait inondé sa bouche, rendant plus réelle encore la douleur qui électrisait tout son être. La noirceur des ténèbres l'avait totalement envahi et plus aucun son ne l'atteignait. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune peur, car on lui avait assuré que sa mort ne serait pas vaine.

Ce sentiment de plénitude et de bien être, était-ce cela, mourir?

_Ragnarok, plusieurs heures auparavant_

"Il est temps. Nous allons mettre les machines en marche. Kalia ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre je pense.

- Pourquoi ça? La première fois, quand on cherchait Vincent, elle a presque mis une semaine!

- C'est vrai, mais là, elle doit nous attendre non loin d'ici. Elle sait que le combat est proche."

Les moteurs se mirent à vrombir, signe que le départ était imminent. Tous avaient sur le visage une expression crispée. Ils venaient de mettre le cap vers le large quand un étrange fait se produisit. Devant eux, une sorte de brèche était en train de s'ouvrir. Le noir irisée qui la constituait tranchant sur le bleu clair du ciel. Conscients qu'il s'agissait là des agissements de Kalia, tous resserrèrent l'étreinte de leurs mains sur leurs armes. Damon fonça à plein gaz vers l'ouverture, ses doigts blanchissant sous la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur la manette de l'accélérateur. Une grimace se dessina sur ses traits.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, la porte dimensionnelle se referma. L'atmosphère de l'endroit était dire? Quelque peu...différente.

"Vous aussi vous l'avez ressenti?"

Tous approuvèrent de la tête. L'air semblait plutôt lourd, comme si un orage allait éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Par moment, il devenait si lourd qu'il en était presque palpable.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie? Où on est là?!

- Calme-toi, Damon. Et pose le Ragnarok.

- Le poser? M'sieur Vincent, je peux pas, y'a rien dans ce ¿§/ù$ d'endroit! Comment ça on aurait presque dis Cid de Final Fantasy VII? Mais non, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ecoutez ma voix...N'écoutez que ma voix...Vos paupières sont lourdes, très lourdes. Oui, voilà. Maintenant, répétez après moi, 'non, ce n'était pas une imitation de Cid!"

- Fais ce que je te dis. Point."

Lentement, le vaisseau amorça sa descente. Puis, aussi incroyable que cela leur parut, il se posa.

"Cette...dimension dirons-nous, est créée pour perturber tous nos sens. Evitez de trop vous fier à ce que vous voyez ou entendez.

- Tu veux dire que faut pas croire tout ce qu'on voit ou entend?

- Non, pas exactement. Je veux juste dire que tu dois te méfier Damon..." -'

Squall arqua un sourcil.

"Vous avez l'air de bien connaître ce lieu. Je me trompe?

- Kalia m'y a attiré une fois..."

Avant que Seifer puisse prendre la parole, Vincent anticipa la question qu'il était sur le point de poser.

"...et j'ignores comment on sort d'ici. C'était elle qui m'avait repoussé à l'extérieur."

Une fois tout les moteurs éteints, ils descendirent par petits groupes de la plate-forme. Vincent fermait la marche avec Sorgas. Attendant que l'ascenseur revienne, Vincent prit le jeune homme par les épaules.

"J'aimerai te demander un service.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je voudrai que tu prennes soin de Jaessa.

- Vincent?

- Promets-moi d'être toujours présent pour elle.

- Pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille? Vous ne pouvez pas mourir! Elle vient de vous retrouver! Vous ne pouvez pas mourir! Elle en souffrirait trop! Nous sommes huit! Il n'y a pas de raison que l'un d'entre nous meurt!

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver au cours d'un combat comme celui qui nous attends.

- Alors permettez-moi de vous faire promettre la même chose. Elle a déjà perdu son précédent petit ami dans des circonstances tragiques. Si cela devait se reproduire...

- Je te le promets.

- Alors moi aussi, je vous le promets."

La voix de Leknaat se fit entendre:

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez là-haut? Faut qu'on y aille!"

"C'est moi, où y'a rien qui à l'air d'avoir de la consistance?

- C'est plus ou moins ça Damon.

- Merci, ça me rassure vachement..."

Ils venaient de sortir du Ragnarok et restaient groupés aux alentours par précaution.

"Et...c'est encore moi où on est observé?

- Je dirai que c'est encore plus ou moins ça.

- Super..."

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le fait de ne rien voir et de ne rien entendre troublait et stressés encore plus l'équipe déjà tendue. Soudain, Gaïa poussa un hurlement. Aussitôt, tous se tournèrent vers elle.

"Gaïa! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

- Dans le ciel...Regardez!"

Lentement, les sept autres firent demi-tour pour apercevoir, dans les limbes de ce qui servait de ciel, un œil.

"Bon dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?!

- Tu avais raison Damon, on était bien observé..."

L'œil cligna. Son iris, rouge, semblait palpiter. Puis, à sa droite, un autre œil semblable apparut. Si , au départ, ils regardaient dans la même direction, ils finirent par se désynchroniser, ajoutant un côté encore plus effrayant au phénomène. Un troisième œil s'ouvrit. Puis un quatrième, et un cinquième et ce, jusqu'à former un dôme d'yeux au-dessus des jeunes gens. La voix de la sorcière résonna enfin:

"Vous voici enfin sur les chemins spectraux. Je vous attendais."

Ils se mirent à marcher.

"A côté de cet endroit, le château Ultimecia passe vraiment pour une maison de vacances..."

Malgré son 'expérience' en matière de sorcière, Squall sentait une sueur froide lui glisser le long du dos. Mais peut-être était-ce par ces chemins spectraux - ainsi que Kalia les avaient nommés - ressemblaient fort à ce néant où il s'était retrouvé seul après leur dernière victoire. Il frissonna.

"Squall?"

Seifer vient de placer à côté du brun..

"Il ne se passe rien! Elle joue avec nos nerfs!

- Et toi, tu tombes à pieds joints dans le piège...Reste calme. On a besoin de tout le monde sur ce coup-ci."

Ils avançaient sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Mais il valait mieux ça que de rester immobile.

Un rire fusa de nul part. Puis, le silence revint, oppressant. Alors que leur progression se faisait plus lente, un nouveau rire partit. Cette fois, Vincent fit signe de s'arrêter. Puis il s'adressa au vide.

"Tu comptes profiter du spectacle encore longtemps, Kalia? Qu'attends-tu pour nous attaquer?"

Il attendait quelques secondes, mais comme aucune réponse ne lui était faite, il continua:

"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que deux choses importantes pour toi: me tuer, et retrouver ta fille pour assouvir ta vengeance! Nous sommes là tous les deux! Montre-toi!"

Au début, rien ne sembla répondre à sa provocation, si ce n'était un léger tremblement dans l'air.

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous comptez le maître Kali en plus dans vos rangs que vous me vaincrez.

- Alors, je te somme pour la deuxième fois de te montrer!"

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Jaessa eut l'impression que le vent c'était levé. Mais elle se rendit vite compte de son erreur. Ce qui leur avait si lourd en arrivant et qu'ils avaient sentit trembler peu de temps auparavant n'était ni de l'air, ni de la magie, mais bel et bien la sorcière elle-même!

"Méfiez-vous! Elle a ensorcelé l'air! Elle va se reformer!

- Quoi?!

- Bien vu, ma fille. Quel instrument parfait tu seras pour ma vengeance."

Jaessa frissonna à ses paroles. Et devant elle apparut enfin Kalia. La colonne d'air prit lentement forme et consistance. Jaessa vit alors pour la première fois le visage de sa mère.

Elle devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante quinze et avait les cheveux de la même couleur auburn que sa fille. Ces yeux verts brillaient d'excitation à la vue du combat qui allait les opposer. Sa peau laiteuse luisait légèrement sous l'influence de l'énergie magique qui circulait en elle. Elle portait une robe blanche simplement drapée et attachée sur son épaule gauche. Le sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres ne semblait laisser aucun doute quand à sa victoire.

"Ma mère..." pensa Jaessa.

Pourtant, la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit de la jeune fille était la colère. Elle avait depuis longtemps fait le deuil de cette femme, surtout depuis qu'elle était possédée. L'être qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était ni sa mère, ni même un humain. C'était une créature maléfique qui menaçait sa famille et ses amis. Elle fit un pas en avant, menaçante.

Un bras l'arrêta.

"Papa?"

Vincent regardait Kalia d'un air déterminé.

"Laisse-moi me battre contre elle. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, viens. Sinon, n'interfère pas. Comme l'a dit ton ami, je ne dois plus fuir.

- Seul, tu n'as aucune chance!

- S'il te plaît, Jaessa.

- Mais, je...

- Je t'en prie..."

Kalia eut à nouveau un rire mauvais.

"Vincent...Quel courage! Je t'admire, je dois dire. J'y pense, ta femme te dis bonjour."

Le calme froid de son père inquiéta Jaessa. Ca ne lui rappelait que trop elle-même. Ce genre de réaction cache en fait les pires colères. Mais elle le laissa s'éloigner.

Squall et les autres se regroupèrent autour d'elle.

"Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul?" demanda-t-il.

"Non.

- Alors, pourquoi?

- Il ne nous laisse pas le choix. Il est dans une colère folle.

- Je vois."

Il avait répondu du tac o tac sans réfléchir, car pour lui, Vincent était au contraire très calme. Bien qu'en y repensant, peut-être était-ce trop calme?

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sorcière, Vincent se retourna vers sa fille. Il avait l'air profondément triste. Ses lèvres remuèrent juste un peu, comme si...

"Comme si..." commença Jaessa.

Prenant peur, elle se mit à courir vers lui. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques foulées à parcourir pour le rejoindre, une barrière magique se dressa, isolant les deux ennemis. Jaessa plaqua ses mains sur le mur invisible et hurla:

"PAPAA!!"

Sorgas laissa échapper quelques mots.

"Maître, non..."

Gaïa, qui était à côté de lui l'entendit.

"Pourquoi parles-tu de lui?

- C'est...c'est sa magie.

- De quoi tu parles!?

- La barrière qui vient d'apparaître...c'est mon maître qui est responsable de ça. Je reconnais sa magie.

- Mais pour quelle raison il aurait fait ça?

- A cause d'une ancienne prophétie. Elle est en train de se réaliser. Et dans la prophétie, il est dit que Vincent doit...il doit..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la vision de Jaessa en train de marteler la protection l'empêchant de continuer.

Squall et Seifer s'était agenouillés à côté de Jaessa qui s'était résigné à regarder le combat. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous son regard désespéré.

Les sorts et les invocations de Vincent tentaient de le protéger tant bien que mal des assauts de Kalia. Il avait affaire à une véritable danse de sabres et autres lames enchantées. Le sang qui coulait de ses blessures commençait déjà à sécher. Mais ses forces diminuaient aussi. Les cris de Jaessa l'implorant de lever la barrière lui transperçaient le cœur plus sûrement que les armes qui le frappaient. Mais il accomplissait son devoir. Il tiendrait le coup. C'est alors qu'il vit une faille dans la défense de celle qui avait été sa femme. Après une hésitation de quelques dixièmes de seconde, il sortit son revolver, se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un nouvel assaut et tira à plusieurs reprises avant de rouler sur le sol. Le silence tomba.

**Notes de chapitre:** Une fois que j'ai trouvé la manière dont Kalia allait apparaître, je peux dire que la suite du chapitre à suivit (presque) toute seule. Mais comme j'ai écrit une bonne moitié (les 4/5 ouais!) de ce chapitre dans le train qui me ramenait de St-Raphaël vers Paris (et avec le retard qu'on s'est payé à cause des orages, j'ai dû choper un autre train pour rentrer à Lille...enfin bref!) je sais pas si je vais atteindre les sept pages (et ben non, je les ai pas atteintes...) mais j'ai bon espoir! Peut-être que je vais les dépasser! Allez, courage Aerith! (après avoir taper...) C'est la cata, j'arrive pas aux sept pages traditionnelles...mais j'arrive pas à meubler. Tant pire, mieux vaut laisser comme ça que de meubler avec des conneries, non?


	21. Bonsoir à toi, âme en peine

**Bonsoir à toi, Ame en Peine**

La balle atteignit la sorcière en pleine poitrine, la faisant se plier en deux tant la douleur était forte. L'impact la força à poser un pied en arrière pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Elle resta figée un instant par la colère, puis elle finit par cracher du sang qui sembla comme mystérieusement absorbé par le sol.

Plusieurs membres du groupe se prirent à sourire et même à rêver de victoire. Mais leur illusion se brisa lorsque Seifer hurla:

"Vincent! Attention!"

Celui-ci, légèrement sonné par le choc de sa chute, ne s'était pas encore relevé. Kalia avait aussitôt profité de l'occasion en matérialisant une fois de plus une arme. Mais comme le pouvoir de la sorcière n'était concentré que dans celle-ci, elle semblait plus dense que les autres...donc plus dangereuse.

Alors que l'écho du cri de Seifer se faisait encore entendre, tous n'eurent que le temps de relever leurs regards pour voir la lame arriver dur Vincent. C'est à peine s'il sentit la chair de sa gorge se trancher. Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Puis les sensations affluèrent de nouveau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement et de souffrance. Il porta ses mains à son cou et sentit le sang coulant à flots. Lorsqu'il regarda ses paumes ouvertes, le liquide poisseux qui les recouvrait lui arracha un sanglot.

Au même instant, la barrière se brisa en millier d'éclat et s'évanouit dans les airs. Sans hésiter un instant Jaessa se précipita vers son père qui tombait en arrière. Retrouvant enfin sa voix que la stupeur avait tut, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier:

"NON!"

Elle le rattrapa dans ses bras et regarda le visage de son père. Une grimace de douleur était dessinée sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient déjà vitreux. Ce qui signifiait que...

"Il agonise..."

Kalia, que le spectacle amusait, ne bougea pas. De plus, sa blessure se régénérait pendant ce temps-là.

Tout le groupe s'était réunis. Plus pour protéger d'une éventuelle attaque une Jaessa encore sous le choc que pour assister à la mort de celui qui avait fait parti de équipe.

Sur le visage de chacun, on pouvait lire une colère sans borgne et une profonde détermination.

" J'aurais jamais dû...C'est ma faute. Jamais j'aurais dû le laisser y aller seul...Papa, je suis si désolée..."

Sorgas s'approcha de Jaessa.

"Jaessa, c'est ainsi que ça devait se passer. Il y avait une prophétie dont ton père était au courant.

- Comment ça?"

Sa voix était cassée et pleine de colère. C'est Gaïa qui prit sur elle la peine de continuer l'explication selon ce que lui avait révélé Sorgas un peu avant que ne commence le combat entre Vincent et Kalia.

"Selon cette prophétie...Ton père devait...il devait...

- Il devait quoi?!

- Il devait...mourir."

Jaessa eut un rire mauvais

"Qui serait assez bête pour se laisser tuer à cause d'une soit disant prophétie?! Ca ne tient pas debout!"

Elle avait littéralement craché ces derniers mots. Sorgas et Gaïa firent un pas en arrière, la Jaessa qu'ils avaient sous les yeux les effrayaient.

Elle avait perdu toute expression de bienveillance. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus qu'une haine farouche à l'encontre de quiconque se mettait en travers de son chemin. Sa mâchoire était serrée à en faire saigner les commissures de ses lèvres. Et ses poings fermés semblait ne plus jamais vouloir s'ouvrir. Elle n'était plus elle-même.

Elle serrait la dépouille de son père a lui en briser les côtes. Puis, elle releva la tête et murmura:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Son corps...il se réchauffe!"

Quelques uns tournèrent leurs regards vers elle. C'est alors que se produisit un événement incroyable. Le corps de Vincent s'éleva dans les airs, auréolé d'une très faible lueur rouge pâle. Puis, le halo s'étendit et la couleur se fit plus éblouissante jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent obligées de fermer les yeux. Cet instant se prolongea de longues secondes durant lesquelles Jaessa sentit une main douce et tiède lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux avant d'effleurer sa joue. La voix de Vincent lui chuchota d'un ton chaleureux ces mots d'encouragements:

" Tu es ma fille, Jaessa. Je te donne mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses vaincre Kalia. J'ai confiance en toi, mon sacrifice ne sera pas vain."

Il fit une pause avant de dire ce dernier mot:

" Adieu..."

Lorsque tout redevint normal, Vincent avait disparu. A sa place, on pouvait voir un cristal rouge pâle.

Jaessa le prit délicatement dans ses mains.

"Il est mort pour rien! Crois-tu que j'ignores que ta magie est inutile contre moi?! Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Votre combat était perdu d'avance."

Kalia, que le temps avait régénéré, voulu s'attaquer à Jaessa. Sorgas se mit devant Jaessa et invoqua la puissance de sa magie Kali. Une barrière se dressa face à lui, semblable à celle qu'avait utilisé son maître. Mais Kalia réussit à briser ses défenses et Sorgas se retrouva projeté au sol par une boule d'énergie. Il se redressa et mit un genou à terre.

"Sorgas!

- Jaessa, la prophétie dont je t'ai parlé a bercé toute ma vie...Et je serai prêt à donner ma vie pour sa réalisation.

- Et moi?! Tu as pensé à ce que je voulais? Gaïa! Utilise ta magie pour vous protéger tous.

- Mais, et toi et Sorgas?

- Elle ne peut pas nous blesser directement. Nous sommes trois maîtres de magie. Elle ne peut que parer nos attaques ou détruire nos défenses.

- Pourtant, Sorgas...

- N'a rien. Fais-le maintenant, Gaïa!"

Se rappelant les mots de Squall sur le Ragnarok, Gaïa invoqua Razaya, l'entité protectrice de la Rorksha.

Une étrange créature minérale apparut alors et fit se matérialiser l'espace d'un instant des murs de cristaux devant chacun, symbolisant la barrière magique.

Gaïa fut suivit dans son mouvement par Seifer qui invoqua Carbunckle pour renforcer les effets protecteurs.

Jaessa, qui se tenait près de Sorgas, lui chuchota:

"J'ai besoin de ton aide. Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu m'aideras. Il faut amener l'âme de ma mère à contrôler à nouveau son corps. C'est le seul moyen.

- Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça?

- Nos attaques magiques seront sans effet et côté physique, nous n'avons plus les forces de la tuer.

- Alors, on va devoir se battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épuisée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'à nous tous réunis, nous ayons plus d'endurance qu'elle."

Leknaat se rapprocha de son amie.

"Si tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit lorsque nous avons vu le territoire dévasté qu'elle avait laissée autour du Ragnarok, elle était épuisée, non? Si nous arrivons à faire qu'elle utilise cette technique, on aurait une chance, tu ne crois pas?"

Mettant fin à leur discussion stratégique, Kalia lança l'attaque. Sorgas, Jaessa et Leknaat se séparèrent en évitant la première vague. Mais ils avaient l'ébauche d'un plan. Le problème était de le mettre à exécution. Ils savaient tous que les forces leur manqueraient avant qu'elles ne manquent à leur ennemie. Le désespoir allait bientôt surgir s'ils ne trouvé pas une solution rapidement.

Le temps passant, ils s'aperçurent tous que la sorcière se régénérait et que leurs attaques étaient totalement inefficaces.

De leur côté, le bilan n'était pas très bon. Leurs stock de sorts avaient sérieusement diminués avant de finir par s'épuiser. Quand à leur condition physique, elle n'était pas des plus brillantes et ils étaient tous plus ou moins blessés. Jaessa et Sorgas prenaient tant bien que mal les coups à la place de leurs compagnons. Mais à force de se faire jeter au sol, Sorgas s'était cassé un bras et Jaessa avait la vue légèrement troublé par du sang qui provenait d'une blessure à la tête. Squall l'aida à se relever avant de lui souffler:

"Jaessa, il va falloir lui faire croire que tu veux fuir."

Cette dernière, que cette idée révoltait, lui rétorqua:

"Hein? Pourquoi?

- Maintenant, il ne lui reste plus qu'un objectif: t'avoir pour assouvir sa vengeance. Si tu essaye de partir, je pense qu'elle va tout tenter pour te retenir."

Comprenant que c'était leur seule option, elle acquiesça.

- Il faut tenter le coup, nous sommes tous presque à bout de force.

- Préviens qui tu peux.

- Bien"

Le mot passa. Au fil des attaques, toute l'équipe finit par être au courant. Et même si personne n'approuvait le plan, ils finissaient par reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Profitant d'un instant de répit, Squall lança:

"Jaessa! Sauve-toi! Il ne fait pas sir tu tombes entre ses mains!

- Et vous abandonner? Jamais!

- Tu ne nous sers à rien ici! Tu ne peux pas la toucher! Fuis! C'est un ordre!"

Jaessa hésita quelques secondes, puis se mit à courir vers le Ragnarok. Kalia, qui refusait de laisser échapper sa proie, hurla:

"Pauvre idiote? Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir?"

Jaessa se retourna.

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Nous sommes deux maîtres de magie!"

Ces mots mirent la sorcière dans une colère folle.

"Contre toi, peut être! Mais contre tes amis, si!"

Kalia utilisa enfin sa technique dévastatrice. Alors que tous s'attendaient à quelque chose d'impressionnant, la sorcière se mit à faire vibrer l'air autour de chacun de ses ennemis. Seul Jaessa et Sorgas étaient épargnés pour des raisons évidentes. Se formèrent à cet instant des bulles, enfermant chacune une personne. Jaessa regardait ce spectacle étrange, incrédule, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait en réalité.

"Ils vont finir par imploser!" pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir cherché une faille dans les sphères qui les retenaient, les prisonniers comprirent à leur tour ce qui leur arrivaient ainsi que toute l'horreur de ce qui les attendait.

Jaessa, impuissante à les aider, ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils tiendraient le coup.

"Kali, toute puissante magie, répond à mon appel, libère ton pouvoir!"

Sorgas, malgré son bras cassé, avait saisi sa Kali-Yuga à deux mains et invoquait une des techniques contenu dans l'artefact.

La pression dans les bulles se stabilisa et commença même à baisser petit à petit. Mais Kalia répondit en intensifiant son effort. Sorgas, déjà fatigué, mis un genou à terre et son bras le fit hurler de douleur. Pourtant, il réussit à empêcher la pression de monter à nouveau.

Les deux ennemis se jauger du regard, espérant voir l'autre craquer bientôt.

Jaessa, de son côté, ouvrit le sac où se trouvait ses cristaux. Elle remarqua alors deux choses: le cristal qu'elle n'avait réussi à utiliser émettait une lueur. Et il semblerait qu'il répondait à celle émise par le cristal qu'elle venait de recevoir de son père. De plus, seuls ces deux-là brillaient. Y aurait-il un lien entre les deux?

" Et si..."

Elle prit les deux pierres dans ses mains et regarda attentivement le visage de la sorcière.

L'effort qui y était lu était profondément intense, mais ne dégageait aucune faille. Alors que Sorgas, que son bras faisait atrocement souffrir, ne pouvait réprimer ses hurlements.

Jaessa fit alors le rapprochement. Au plus la sorcière perdait en force depuis le début du combat, au plus le cristal brillait. Ainsi, si le rouge symbolisait le pouvoir de son père, le cristal blanc représentait celui de sa mère!

Squall et Seifer, depuis leurs bulles, ne pouvait qu'observer tout en luttant contre la pression qui les oppressait. Tout reposait sur les épaules de leurs jeunes compagnons.

Leknaat et Gaïa, ne pouvant plus résister à la force qui s'exerçait sur elles, s'évanouir.

Damon, tout à sa fougue habituelle, tentait de briser le sort avec sa Gunblade, n'obtenant pour autre résultat que quelques étincelles.

Soudain, le moment qu'attendait Jaessa arriva.

Damon brisa sa bulle.

Gaïa et Leknaat tombèrent au sol.

Squall et Seifer se précipitèrent pour soutenir un Sorgas à bout de forces qui manquait de s'écrouler.

La sorcière venait de changer de visage. Devant Jaessa se tenait la vrai Kalia sur les joues de qui les larmes coulèrent.

Consciente de ce que sa fille voulait et devait faire, elle arborait un triste sourire encourageant à son égard. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les paupières, prête à se laisser tuer.

Jaessa regarda amèrement pour la première et dernière fois le visage de cette femme qui était sa mère, puis ferma les yeux.

Ses traits ne trahissaient aucune émotion, mais Sorgas savait bien que ce n'était que des apparences.

Les deux cristaux dans ces mains émirent tout à coup une puissante lumière.

Toutes les pierres d'invocation Rorksha se mirent alors à léviter et formèrent un cercle autour de leur maître devant qui se tenait également la baguette artefact du temple.

Jaessa venait d'entrer dans une sorte de transe. Elle aussi s'était soulevé de terre. Lorsque tout les cristaux se mirent à briller comme s'ils étaient en résonance, Jaessa rejeta la tête en arrière. Une onde de choc se propagea et projeta toutes les personnes présentes au sol, sauf Jaessa et Kalia.

Sorgas tomba sur son bras blessé ce qui rendit la douleur si forte qu'il perdit conscience.

Damon, Squall et Seifer heurtèrent leurs têtes sur le sol, les rendant inconscient.

Il ne restait plus personne pour assister à la scène...

Un long cri retentit, suivit d'un bruit de chute. Puis, plus rien, si ce n'était un silence profond. Un silence de mort.

**Notes de chapitre:** Oh mon dieu! Que s'est-il passé?! Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein? Et ben non! Pas encore! Il faudra patienter, niark.

Je dois dire que je pensais pas que le combat final se déroulerait exactement comme ça...Je l'avait plus ou moins écrit au mois de mai et j'ai dû reprendre...disons...une ligne sur la vingtaine que j'avais écrit, pour vous dire. (En fait, ça concernait la mort de Vincent mais finalement, ça s'est pas du tout passé comme je le pensais...) C'est comme la fin du chapitre, j'ai pas mal hésiter avant de décider si on allait voir la dernière invocation Rorksha ou non. Mais comme dit Leknaat: "Bah, moi, je trouve que les scènes de combat, c'est toujours mal écrit. C'est pour ça que j'en met le moins possible dans mes fics."

Je suis pas à 100 d'accord avec elle, mais je pense qu'il y a un peu de vrai dans le sens où c'est quand même vachement dur d'écrire une scène de combat. J'espères que vous avez pas trouvé les miennes insipides! -

Bon, je crois que j'ai un chapitre 22 à écrire, non?


	22. Prologue à une nouvelle légende

Prologue à une nouvelle légende 

Sorgas se fit réveiller par une sensation désagréable dans le bras. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut Squall et Seifer, toujours à terre. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'eux pour vérifier s'ils étaient encore vivants. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il fit ensuite un rapide état des lieux:

Kalia gisait à terre dans une mare de sang,

Damon ronflait gentiment,

Gaïa et Leknaat dormaient tranquillement dans les bras l'une de l'autre

...et enfin, il aperçut Jaessa, étendue, les yeux fermés, le teint pâle, presque livide.

"Jaessa!"

Sorgas, sans plus se soucier de son bras, et précipita vers elle, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Tu peux pas nous faire maintenant! Pas quand tout est fini!"

Il chercha un pouls qu'il trouva très faible.

Il réveilla alors tout ses compagnons.

Squall, voyant l'état de son élève, organisa une retraite rapide vers le Ragnarok. Sorgas prit Jaessa sur son dos, Leknaat ramassa le sac et prit l'artefact.

A peine avaient-ils rejoint le vaisseau et lancer la fermeture de la porte qu'ils virent l'étrange lieu où ils se trouvaient commencer à disparaître.

"Damon! Fais décoller cet engin de toute urgence!

- Compris!"

Il se précipita à travers les différents sas et enclencha la passerelle d'accès au poste de pilotage. Une fois installé devant le panneau de contrôle, il alluma les moteurs. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il s'aperçut que l'on pouvait voir par intermittence le ciel du monde réel.

Mais la machinerie mettait du temps à chauffer, un peu trop au goût de Damon qui s'impatientait.

Squall et Seifer apparurent à leur tour sur la plate-forme.

"Où sont les autres?" demanda Damon.

"On les a envoyés dans la salle de réunion pour éviter un accident. Ils vont boucler leur ceinture."

Rapidement, ils en firent autant. Au même moment, l'illusion créée par Kalia disparut, faisant réapparaître le Ragnarok en plein ciel. S'amorça alors une chute libre vertigineuse.

Damon ne quittait pas des yeux le voyant signalant l'état opérationnel des propulseurs. La mer se rapprochait dangereusement quand enfin la LED s'éclaira. Damon relâcha la force qu'il avait mise pour garder sa main sur la poignée d'allumage, la tirant violemment en arrière. Après leur expérience avec Kalia, la pression qui s'exerça sur eux lorsque Damon redressa leur trajectoire n'eut d'autre effet que de rappeler à Sorgas que son bras était cassé.

Le retour se passa sans un échange de parole.

La vigie annonça à Quistis la venue du Ragnarok. Laguna, qui avait provisoirement élu domicile à la B.G.U, fut immédiatement mis au courant, ainsi que le docteur Kadowaki.

Tout les trois se précipitèrent pour les accueillir vers la piste d'atterrissage qui avait été aménagée.

La première personne à sortir fut Sorgas, portant Jaessa sur son dos. Elle fut aussitôt prise en charge par le docteur.

Quistis s'approcha.

"Sorgas...

- Les autres n'ont rien de grave. Juste quelques blessures superficielles.

- Que s'est-il passé?"

Elle vit alors l'état du jeune homme.

"Tu répondras plus tard, va te faire soigner.

- Merci."

Descendant la rampe d'accès avec lenteur, le reste du groupe fit son apparition. Quistis et Laguna coururent à leur rencontre.

"Vous n'avez rien?

- Non, nous ça va...Mais comment va Jaessa?

- Le docteur Kadowaki s'en charge. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'elle était juste épuisée. C'est une bonne chose."

Le silence gêné qui s'ensuivit poussa Laguna à parler.

"Squall? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ce silence? Vous avez gagné, n'est-ce pas?

- Nous? Oui...Mais Jaessa...Je vais vous raconter, on ferait mieux de rentrer pour être au calme."

Squall entraîna tout le monde à l'intérieur pour leur faire le récit de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.

_Infirmerie_

"Comment va-t-elle?

- Bien, elle a juste besoin de repos. Elle s'en sortira, ne t'en fais donc pas."

Il soupira d'aise.

"Montre-moi ton bras. Il faut le plâtrer."

Il s'approcha et s'assit face à Kadowaki.

"Raconte-moi comment elle est arrivée dans cet état mon garçon.

- Elle a vu son père mourir sous ses yeux tué par une sorcière qui avait les traits de sa mère.

- Oh mon dieu...

- Avant de tuer elle même cette même mère de ses propres mains."

Ils n'échangèrent plus une parole. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le plâtrer, elle le laissa seul avec Jaessa. Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'au lit où était la jeune fille. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Longtemps, il la regarda en silence. On aurait dit deux statues de pierre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, chaque secondes s'égrenant selon un rythme précis. Sorgas leva sa main valide et caressa amoureusement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

"Je t'aime." souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha doucement sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jaessa.

Il eut une légère moue, comme s'il avait espéré que son baiser la réveille. Il regarda quelques instants sa Kali Yuga.

"Désolé, maître, mais je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Maintenant que a Rorksha et l'Assar n'existent plus, rien ne m'empêche de le faire."

_Bureau de Squall_

"Voilà en résumé ce qu'il s'est passé."

Quistis et Laguna gardèrent leurs yeux rivés au sol.

"Squall...

- Oui, Leknaat?

- J'ai regarder dans le sac de Jaessa avant de revenir.

- Et?

- Son artefact et ses cristaux sont en morceau...

- Quoi?"

_Temple_

" Et lorsque les maîtres de magies disparaîtront, la prophétie sera accomplie et l'ère de la Guardian sera venue. Ainsi que le début du règne des sorciers."

Le maître ajouta:

"Que vous ayez gagné n'a fait que retardé la fin de l'humanité. Tout ça parce que tu refuses qu'une personne souffre Sorgas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que la vie que tu vas lui offrir sera meilleure que l'actuelle? Tu n'es qu'un petit égoïste."

Même si au fond de lui, il regrettait de n'avoir jamais dévoilé à son disciple la dernière partie de la prophétie. Il n'avait jamais fait que lui interdire d'utiliser la technique que Sorgas allait employer.

_Infirmerie_

Sorgas s'était mis debout face au lit de Jaessa et avait commencé l'incantation. Une forte aura d'énergie se dégageait de lui. Une aura que Gaïa perçue immédiatement.

"Sorgas?"

Seifer l'entendit et lui demanda aussitôt:

"Qu'y a-t-il Gaïa? Un problème?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Sorgas déployer une telle puissance!

- Et si cette sorcière n'était pas morte?"

Squall et Seifer se mirent à courir vers l'infirmerie, suivit de Gaïa, Leknaat et Damon. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Sorgas finissait son invocation.

"Que leurs vies passées soient effacés, que le temps se torde et prenne un nouvelle essor."

Une boule de magie pure se créa devant lui, grossissant à vue d'œil.

"Sorgas? Qu'est-ce que...?

- Vous allez tout oublier de cette histoire. Vous reprendrez vos vies d'avant tout ça...

- HEIN?!

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec un tel poids sur ses épaules...et vous non plus."

La boule éclata alors, libérant une lumière très intense et le temps fut suspendu. A cet instant, la Kali Yuga explosa en millier d'échardes, infligeant à Sorgas autant de petites coupures. Puis, le temps se tordit et chacun fut transporté en des lieux différents. Jaessa était toujours assoupie à l'infirmerie.

Damon courait après Quistis dans la cafétéria.

Gaïa s'occupait d'un chocobo dans les stalles.

Et Leknaat flirtait avec Irvine.

Quand aux autres, ils avaient tout simplement oublié avoir jamais été liés à cette histoire.

Une seule résista au sort. Dans la sale des autels, le maître de la magie originelle sentit la puissance de la Kali se propager en lui. Rejoignant ainsi celles de l'Assar et de la Rorksha.

Puis, le temps reprit son cours. Jaessa s'éveilla en hurlant. Le docteur Kadowaki vint à son chevet.

"Tu es réveillée? Comment te sens-tu?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar très triste...Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. C'est étrange.

- Je vais appeler ton responsable de mission. Qui est-ce?

- Squall Leonheart."

La jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

"J'ai eu chaud cette fois, pas vrai, Treyll?"

Elle sourit un peu au souvenir de son petit ami, décédé.

"Alors, Mlle Lockburgh? La mission a été difficile?

- Oui, assez.

- Si vous ne vous entêtiez pas à n'utiliser que votre Gunblade...

- Je n'y peux rien. La magie ne m'inspire qu'un profond dégoût.

- Mais ça vous éviterez de vous retrouvez dans une situation pareille! Vous êtes un bon éléments Lockburgh. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre.

- Excusez-moi.

- Vous avez de la chance qu'un autre Seed se trouvait dans la zone. Vous seriez morte sans son aide.

- Qui était-ce?

- Sorgas Daegal."

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire:

"Connais pas..."

_Cafétéria_

"Aïïïïïïïïe!!"

Quistis se retourna et soupira. Damon était étalé à terre.

"Pas la peine de vouloir me faire croire que vous vous êtes fait mal, aspirant Matt. Non, c'est non! Il n'y a pas de session de rattrapage.

- Vous êtes une sans cœur professeur.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Revenez l'année prochaine, Damon. Mais rien ne vous oblige à assister aux cours.

- Vrai? Ah! Vous êtes génial, professeur!

- Faudrait savoir..."

_Stalles_

"Kweeeee!!!

- Oui, t'es une belle bête, Boco."

Gaïa brossait amoureusement le plumage de son chocobo. Ses plumes jaunes étaient luisantes et douces. A force de s'occuper du bestio, le contraire eût été fort dommage.

Soudain, un rire fusa de sous la paille. Gaïa s'énerva.

"Leknaat! Irvine! Vous pouvez pas dégager de là?! Vous me stresser mes chocobos!"

La tête de Leknaat sortit.

"J'suis désolée, Gaïa, mais je crois pas que ça va être possible...On a perdu nos fringues dans le foin...

- Vous êtes impossible tout les deux...

- Bah...T'es jalouse, c'est tout..."

Gaïa soupira et s'en retourna à son brossage de chocobos.

_Serre de combat_

Seifer, qui donnait un cours de Gunblade, corrigeait ses élèves.

"Jehan! Plus de poigne! Kerris! Attaque bon sang!"

Un de ses élèves, nouveau à l'université, avait bien du mal.

"Alors, comment tu t'en sors?"

En effet, c'était un enfant de huit ans dont l'arme pesait bien lourd dans ses petites mains.

"Ecoute, pour aujourd'hui, Abbadon...euh..."

Seifer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, fut troublé par ce mot. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait là que d'un lapsus...

_Infirmerie_

"Bon allez, va te reposer dans ta chambre.

- Merci, docteur.

- Jaessa!

- Oui?

- Ne te fatigue pas trop en ce moment. Détends-toi.

- Oui."

Jaessa sortit du bloc médical pour rejoindre le hall principal. Là, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs. En chemin, elle croisa un jeune homme brun, aux yeux bleus qui était assis sur le bord du bassin.

Un instant, elle eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Envie qu'elle réprima.

"Couchées, les hormones." Pensa-t-elle. " Je vais pas non plus me jeter sur tout les beaux gosses que je croise quand même! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est drôlement mignon celui-là."

Elle remarqua alors le plâtre qu'il avait au bras droit ainsi que les multiples petites cicatrices qu'il arborait sur ses bras nus. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son responsable de mission:

"Il était blessé lui aussi. Un bras cassé je crois."

Elle s'approcha alors de lui.

"Excusez-moi, seriez-vous le Seed Daegal?"

Il parut surpris.

"Comment connais-tu mon nom? Tu devrais l'avoir oublier...enfin, je...

- Oublié? Comment ça? On se connaît?

- Non, je voulais que...je te l'ai dit juste avant que tu ne t'évanouisse. J'étais étonné que tu t'en souviennes, c'est tout.

- C'est mon responsable, Squall Leonheart, qui me l'as dit. Il m'a aussi dit que tu m'avais sauvé la vie. JE tenais à t'en remercier.

- Je t'en prie. C'est bien normal."

Elle sourit.

"Bon, et ben, peut être à bientôt."

Elle partit en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Sorgas (car c'était bien lui) eut un sourire mélancolique.

"Oui, qui sait, peut être à bientôt...Jaessa."

**_Fin_**


End file.
